A BIG CHANGE
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: It is summer holiday in Duel academia again . Judai is very happy because his best friend is coming for a short visit as always , but why is Johan avoiding him with all the best he can?and who is the person Johan trying to rescue?..Warning:Shonen Ai/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 what is wrong with you?

It is that time again from the summer in DUEL ACADEMY when students take a long holiday from the continues tests in this academy, and as usual JUDAI and his friends don't plan for there holidays ever instead they let the interesting events come to them, and there was a really exiting or we can say it was an unexpected event on it's way to them ……

Not only the DUEL ACADEMY is in holiday time but also the famous NORTH ACADEMY where JOHAN ANDERSEN's home , he was a very funny and exiting , anyone can be his friend easily , but none of his friends at this academy were that similar to himself than his best friend YUKI JUDAI .

This year events were so confusing and no one was expecting it ever.

In that day JOHAN was going back to his dorm thinking about this holiday which was expecting a big plan from him , he laid on the bed and thought about going to the duel academy , but he hesitated a little because if he go there he and judai will go together to any place that judai's friends don't like , and judai's friends maybe will not except this , he said to himself:"even thought I want to go so bad , I think it is enough going there at my free days here to duel academy" when he was so confused he didn't notice that he was falling in a very peaceful sleep.

JOHAN woke up on RUBBY'S voice calling him , he rubbed his eyes and said "what is it RUBBY..don't scream so hard like this .. what is wrong with you" his eyes fall on his mobile phone glowing , he caught it and noticed that there was a message from unknown number he opened it , and stared at it a long time then he said" looks like there is no way I could avoid going to the duel academy"

Meanwhile in the duel academy , judai and his friends decided going on camping in this weak on the beach (of course duel academy lovely beach) , but judai wasn't so much exited because his only amusing thing and I mean of course dueling wasn't there .

In the north JOHAN was packing his stuff and preparing for his take off when he was going to the airport ,he received a call, it's number was unknown to him , but he answered anyway and waited , the voice were saying "hello, my dear looks like you are coming to me , I'll give you some time , but don't forget what I'll tell you now "

"what do you mean ?"

"don't play games with me Johan , I know exactly what are you going to do now ,because you are a simple boy or child who's anger is consuming his soul "

"if you are calling me because you want to mock on me , then I'll hang up , sorry , I don't have much time you know"

"yes I know my dear boy , but I wanted to tell you to keep away from YUKI JUDAI or you'll never be able to see him in flesh again "

Johan voice became more angrier as he said" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!"

"I just want you to be in pain and sorrow alone , don't worry there is nothing to be afraid from , all I am asking is to KEEP AWAY from him and every thing will be fine , good bay my dear "

DAMN , I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ARE DIED SOON ENOUGH…JOHAN thought.

JUDAI received an order and it was telling him to go and meet the duel academia's principle sameshima urgently ---he rushed there .

Principle"yuki judai I have a very good news for you ,I am sure you will be happy to hear it"

"what is it already you got me exited"

"there is someone who is visiting our academia today afternoon –guess who?"

"who is he ? I can't imagine "

"the person is JOHAN ANDERSEN"

Suddenly JUDAI'S eyes widened and a big smile showed on his face as he kept silent for a good five minuets finally he said "no kidding , really , hey principle it's not a joke ,right ?"

"of course no JUDAI-KUN it is not a joke "

"THAAANK GOD ! I was dead bored without him, now I can duel him million times , and buy new cards with him –WAAAAAH ! alright I am going to see him with you afternoon ok? YAAAAAAAAY!"

--------------duel academy land court---------------

The president along with judai went to the plane landing place waiting for Johan's plane to land

Finally a helicopter appeared closer with one person was standing on it ,wearing black jeans , blue T-shirt which was written on it with white letters NORTH ,black jackets, and black sunglasses .the helicopter landed and from it ,landed Johan as well.

-------------ERRR…ok fine ..inside duel academia--------------

Judai " heeeeey ! JOHAN , it has been a long time , how are you , did you miss the dueling with me like I did ? huh Johan ?"

But Johan stared at him long time , with a shut mouth , then he removed his sunglasses and said to the principle " sir , is what I asked for is here ?"

Judai was surprised by his answer then the president said" Ahh …. Yes … yes of course follow me "

While the president was walking ahead Judai looked at Johan's face then he said" if you are tired from the flight you can rest first you know , don't push yourself t……"

"Are you telling me what to do? Don't speak to me and go to your dorm , your turn is over"

"w..what are you saying …. What is with that behavior , I was worried about you , also I was exited to meet you , what is with you , you seem to be another person "

"yes you are right I am a different person , satisfied ?? now go to your dorm and leave NOW!"

Johan left while Judai freezed at his place doesn't now what to do.

Hey everybody , this is the first story I put here , so I need to know your opinions about

It , I know that I am terrible at English since it is not my first language , so any criticizes accepted , and don't hesitate to tell me to stop the story

If it is too bad.

Thank you for reading and I am looking forward to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 THE GOOD NEWS

Marfuji was waiting for Judai's return , when he returned , marfuji jumped and said "ANIKI I heard that Johan is coming today , I don't know if it is a rumor or no , but we must ask the principle about it "

"Sho it isn't a rumor Johan is here at Duel academia , I just met him from a few hours"

"really! How is he , I haven't seen him from a long time"

"he is fine …."

Marfuji was shocked from Judai's tone as he said "ANIKI .. what is wrong you don't seem to be happy aren't you the one who was exiting about Johan and Johan's dueling"

"Sho , excuse me but I will sleep now ,so you can go back to your dorm as well"

"but ANIKI…"

Judai shouted " just leave me now!"

Marfuji got out of the room then he said "ANIKI…. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

---------------principle office------------------

Mean while Johan was sitting next to the principle then he said with a very cold voice

"sir , I appreciate your co-operation with me , for being a trainer here , but I didn't see any of training arenas here around me , it is just dueling rings"

"Johan-kun I want your full trust to be with me or you will never find anyone to stand beside you , and you want to make JUDAI hate you because of that reason , before you say a single word I want you to concentrate with me , see when I push this key what happens!!!!" (me: yeah I know this is stupid)

"w…w…what is happening ??!!!"

Then the floor opened and their seats were removed under the floor and down there were a big factory of various types of weapons and training arenas .

Johan had a big surprise as he started to say " but how can that be , this place , duel academia is supposed to be dueling only , what the hell is this , is there is a spying organization here or what?"

"Johan-kun , from tomorrow you will be trained hard , you must prepare yourself well"

"I am prepared , and ready for this, but…"

"don't worry about your dueling cards or your map , I'll keep them in a really safe place"

"thank you , I really don't know how to return the favour.."

"there is one way and it is to be with Judai again after this ends"

"well ,of course , yes….."

"hey … I didn't tell you to cry you moron!!!!"

----------------next day----------------------

The next day in duel academia everyone noticed that Judai wasn't at his good mood and his friends were wondering what was he thinking about , but no one knows the answer until that moment….

When they went to the academy the principle announced a very exiting news , he was making a party for there mid year is coming and that JOHAN ANDERSEN the champion of NORTH ACADEMIA is here as a visitor for three weeks.

ASUKA"JUDAI.. your friend is incredible , the principle is willing to do the party just for him , this is exiting"

JUDAI"I think so"

SHO" what are you talking about ASUKA-SAN this is JOHAN the bet of the best of course he will do this like the first time he did"

JUDAI"yes, of course "

MANJOUME"that jerk , I don't now what is good about him , he is just the owner of the gem beasts and that's all, the real best of the best is me and you all know this"

JUDAI" yes, I know"

RYOU"shut up , you are nothing to that JOHAN, his skills is unbelievable , he is just like JUDAI , did you even get the chance to beat judai in a duel!"

MANJOUME" ok,ok, I get it , you don't need to be so clear about it!"

FUBUKI" you two, you don't have to be angry at this wonderful day!"

ASUKA"aren't you going to the party JUDAI"

JUDAI"well, I don't know , I'll think about it ,and maybe I won't come"

ASUKA"but why? Aren't you exited about JOHAN "

"I am not sure he is…"

JOHAN by coincidence was walking and suddenly he found himself infront of JUDAI and his friends ..

"well , JUDAI look who is here ??!!"

JUDAI looked at him , but JOHAN'S cold eyes were freezing him off.

JOHAN"you are in my way , stand beside"

RYOU"hey,you,you even didn't say hello to us, you are not here every day you know,and we and JUDAI especially were so exited to see you again in duel academy"

JOHAN"there is nothing to be exited about , because I am not going to play dueling game anymore , that's why the principle is making the party , to announce this , so there is no point of coming and you already knew the news that's it for me goodbay"


	3. Chapter 3 What Are You Talking About !

I am so glade that the story is good enough , and also I'll try to finish and update it faster But in order to do that I need to know your opinions , pleaaaaaaaaaaase !!!

Now to the story!!

_______________________________________________________________

After hearing this Judai was so full of anger and fear , his face was beginning to tear apart , and he was so angry that he didn't notice the blood coming from his lips ,suddenly he shouted "WAIT RIGHT THERE ANDERSEN-SAN!!"

JOHAN" what? there is no point of being so concerned about me YUKI-SAN!!"

But judai grabbed him from his shirt and said " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????!!!!! you fool!! Have you lost your mind ?what about your cards ?what about me as a friend ? what are you doing ? aren't you conscious ?! to see your words are so dangerous , have you forgotten that we were close friends , SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly , JOHAN hit judai to the floor and said " what are you talking about ?

A friend you say , will there is a flash news for you especially YUKI-SAN, I never thought of you as a friend okay ?"

JOHAN was still having the cold eyes as he spoke , he left behind everyone surprised to death , especially our hero that a tear was coming out from his eyes.

----------JOHAN'S room---------------

JOHAN got in his room and locked it , his legs was trembling and he suddenly fall ,and his head was going to blow up ,he said to him self "t-t-this time he hated me alright , t-that's good "

Suddenly he hit him self as he said"DAAAAMN IT !! even if every thing back to normal , he will never talk to me again, what do I have to do , somebody tell me!!"

---------------- THE party night ---------------

The night after, the party was held in duel academia's fancy palace , every body was enjoying their time .

JUDAI'S friends went to the party too ,judai refused to go and he told them that he'll take a shower , so they the best thing is to leave him to calm himself down.

When JUDAI was taking a shower , he was thinking too much about what has happened to johan , he said :"it is possible that I did something wrong to him ,but he goes too far with that , and there is no way he could stop dueling , he loves dueling and his cards also , I feel something strange about this , and I even hate it when he said he never considered me as a friend "

He paused, then he began speaking again "why is he treating me in that way ??, it looks like he wants me to hate him at any chance, what is the fact ….?? I don't know"

Suddenly JUDAI'S vision began to faint , his eyes wasn't seeing anything , suddenly he collapsed and lost his conscious.

SHO, RYOU, FUBUKI , ASUKA and MANJOUME ,were all going to JUDAI'S dorm to cheer him up.

MANJOUME "I don't believe this fool.., why is he so upset ??!"

ASUKA" it is very far from you to understand , so keep quite!!"

When they entered there was no one at the room , but Asuka heard the water falling from the bathroom , she said:"NO WAY !!!! he is still in there !!!???" she continued "HEY JUDAI , JUDAI , are you in there??"

There was no respond , Ryou suddenly said as he was smiling "that is a good thing!!"

Asuka :"what are you talking about ?? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!???????"

" NO , think about it , we will see if Johan cares about him or no , by telling him about the situation and watching his reaction , because I don't believe what he did today to Judai"

"This can be good or bad , we can't just do this you know!!"

"Oh yeah ? we can , who is with me ?"

They all voted his decision , " then let the plan begin!!!"

---------- JOHAN'S room ------------

Johan was changing his clothes when he heard his phone ringing, he opened it, and saw Fubuki's number, he answered it as he said "what? Is there is something that I can help you with?? In midnight?? I am going for a walk"

"JOHAN , bad news"

"oh , you know , there was many bad news coming all over my head lately, what is

It?? Speak up!!"

"ok , ok , Judai is in the bathroom now , and he didn't get out since the beginning of the party , he said he was going to take a shower , but I don't know what happened to him"

Johan's eyes become bigger and he said in his mind " could it be that this guy is betraying me and he did something to Judai ?!!"

Johan " Fubuki-san , why didn't you get him out until now , maybe there is something bad is happening to him , you fool!! , stay were you are , I am coming now , don't you even touch him until I come "

After that Johan panicked and rushed out his room as he said " THAT STUPID JUDAI !!!"

ASUKA " what did he said ????"

FUBUKI "as you heard"

Everyone said in a very loud voice "NO WAAY!!!"

ASUKA "that is clear now"

MANJOUME " kuso !!! That guy was acting all the time, this isn't a good joke!!"

Sho " so he did care about him after all!"

FUBUKI "it is alright now, all that matters that he is coming"

--- -------------------- Red dorm -----------------------------

Johan was rushing to the red dorm, when he at last arrived, he knocked the door so loudly and angrily saying "open up, open this door now! "

Ryou opened the door , then Johan rushed inside .

He knocked on the bathroom door saying "JUDAI , JUDAI , HEY , ANSWER ME , BAKAAA!!!! I SAY ANSWER ME NOW!!"

RYOU " hey , Johan , calm down , he won't answer you , we tried before you this method "

"let go of me , I'll crush this door , give me some blankets "

"What for?"

Johan's face suddenly, became so red, he said "are you fool or what? Didn't you say he was taking a shower? He is not wearing anything right now!"

"u-u-uhuh—uh , I forgot !"

Everyone sweat dropt. Johan crushed the door, when he did this, a lot of steam came out of the bathroom, then he coughed very hard, but he entered quickly and came out with Judai in the blankets

Johan " this steam is the reason , he fainted because he couldn't breath properly "

Judai was still wet and his hair was covering his eyes as there were a very sad expression on his face.

After a little while, Judai began to regain his conscious , when he opened his eyes , he found Johan's face was so close to his , he blushed madly as he said "u-u-uh … J-Johan?!"

Johan " JUDAI , you are awake ?! Is there anything that hurts you ? Do you feel any pain , ARE YOU ALRIGHT ??"

Judai was super surprised or lets say he was shocked , and he didn't know what to say?, but he said unconfidently to him " I am ok , there is nothing with me , really ..uh…"

"thank God , you scared me , don't ever do that again , do you understand ?"

"NO , I didn't , what did I exactly done wrong ?"

Everyone kept silent at that moment and they looked at Johan curiously , waiting for him to speak , Judai also was looking at him directly , then Johan realized that his friend is ok , and he doesn't need to stay at this place for too long so he said " you didn't do anything Judai , I did something wrong , and now if you excuse me , I am going back to my dorm"

JOHAN left the room , then Fubuki said to Judai " are you sure you are okay with this ? he came all this way for you and he didn't hesitate for one moment".

Judai then felt something strange flowing in his body , he quickly gathered the blankets over his body and ran towards his friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Please, tell me what do you think about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello , everybody , I wish you are all fine , and by the way , thank you all for your

Reviews , also those who put my story on their favorite or alarm list , I want to thank them very much , it really made me happy and gave me confident , so

ARIGATO MINNA !! TO the story !!!!

I was walking that night with a very painful heart , Who can I leave my friend like this?? , and he was so miserable because of me .

I heard suddenly someone calling my name "JOHAN , JOHAN , JOHAAAAAAAN , WAIT !" I turned around to see Judai is putting some blankets over his body and shivering , but he looked in my eyes with no hesitation .

I ignored him and I was going to go , but a very warm hand stopped me from my arm softly , I turned around again and he said " please , stop , stop this please , I don't understand you anymore ! at the very first I thought that you are joking with me , next I felt that you hated me because I done something wrong ,

but now … now I feel that you pretend to be hating me , Johan , please tell me what is wrong ? , and I am sure that I will understand , please , don't just act like this ……. I am … sorry … if I had done … something wrong … " Judai said these last words as he were shivering from the coldness of the night , he even started to lose control of himself and I saw the tears coming out from his eyes , then I felt that someone has stabbed me with a knife in my heart as I saw his condition.

I didn't know what to do at this moment ? , I took my jacket off and put it on Judai's shoulders , then I said " Judai , don't blame yourself too much , I told you before it was my fault so please stop talking to me and stop being a friend with me so that

You ….."

"NEVER … NEVER … NEVER " Judai said with a crying sound " I CAN'T STOP BEING A FRIEND OF YOURS … THIS WILL BE ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS … YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND " he continued " If you think this is wrong … don't treat me kindly .. don't make me comfortable with your words … you j-jerk!"

My eyes were going to blow with tears in this moment , I wasn't able to see clear and I lost the control of myself , then I began to run so fast " JOHAN , WAIT HERE !! "

" JUDAI , IF YOU COME AFTER ME I WON'T FORGIVE YOU , EVER , YOU HEAR ME ?"

"I DON'T CARE , COME HERE , I STILL DIDN'T FINISH MY WORDS , WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY ?? BAKAAAAA!!"

I RAN faster , and hided in a place , Judai was looking for me with his crying face , I really couldn't see him in that shape , I got out of my place and called his name , then he came to me running " come here Judai " I said softly . I put my hands on his shoulders and then …..

___________________________________________

I was so happy to see Johan is calling me to him, but when he put his hand on my shoulder , and I saw him smiling at me , I didn't know what happened , I lost my vision , and fainted.

________________________________________________

Ryou " where the hell is Judai ? I don't understand , you told him to go after him , but not with some blankets on his body , he will not bear the cold"

Manjoume " because his best friend , freak , he'll do anything!"

Asuka "what a poor guy he is "

Sho " Aniki … I'll look for him , maybe he is in trouble"

Ryou " Sho .. I'll go with you "

Manjoume " damn ! I wish he could die so he stop giving me trouble , I'll come wait"

Asuka " I'll come too"

They all went out, but they stopped right after opening the door , they saw Judai is in front of his dorm , fainted , and with a familiar jacket on his shoulders .

------------- Back to JOHAN -------------------

As soon as Johan got back to his dorm , the principle called him , he picked his mobile-phone and answered " yes , sameshima-sensie ?"

" Johan-kun I 'd like to know where are you now ?"

" Sir , I am at my dorm right now"

" I'd like you to come to my office please , there is someone I 'd like you to meet "

" I am coming right away , just give me ten minutes , and I'll be there "

"ok , I am waiting for you "

"later "

--------------- principle office ------------------

Johan was running as fast as he could and he went out of breath , he knocked the door and there were a voice calling him to come in .

As soon as he entered , he froze at his place , suddenly he shouted " what are you doing here ? what is he doing here ?"

" shut up ! I was going to ask the same question , come on master can't you see that there isn't enough room for me and him in the same nation !!"

" SHAME ON YOU BOTH! Can't you two act more like men "

Johan was surprised that Manjoume Jun is sitting there , why this person exactly ?

" Johan-kun , he is going to help you with all your needs"

Johan froze for a second and his eyes widened , he said angrily" don't tell me that you told him already ? that's not true , right ?"

" oh yeah? I told him already everything "

" why did you do that ? I trusted you and you … you .. why is this person exactly ?"

The principle rested his head back to the chair and sighed , he looked at Johan then he said " Please calm down . and listen to me ."

Johan stared at him then he said " ok . Can you please tell me what is going on ??"

" the reason I told Manjoume Jun-kun about your status is that because he is going to help you finding your goal through Manjoume companies and its improved satellites, they have the technology you need ,and O'Brien here is going to take good care of you, so trust me as I always say "

O'Brien " Johan , none of us well let you do this alone "

Manjoume " don't get the wrong idea , I am doing this so that I can get a new card on my deck "

Johan didn't know how to help himself , he started laughing ,then he said to Manjoume " Arigato , I am depending on you " as he raised his hand to a handshake position , Manjoume shacked his hand with a wide smile .

_______________________________________________________

Jidai opened his eyes finally after a deep sleep , he closed it again for a minute to avoid the bright sunlight going through his room , he was still wearing nothing but blankets over his body , his face was still wet from his tears , he get up slowly from his bed with depressed face , he murmured " whatever …"

He dressed up and took his dueling disk with his deck and went to the academy .

Asuka saw him walking so she called him with a sound that was trying to cheer him a little " Ohaioo , JUDAI "

"Ohaio"

"so … , did you sleep last night ?"

" of course I did , and no one wake me up , now I am late from the first class"

He said that as he tried to show a smile from his stopped walking as she said" Judai "

" yes"

"Are you alright ? you know last night you were …"

"I were what ?"

" N..Nothing "

"I am ok .relax .. it was nothing "

"ok .good … so … lets go to our classes "

"lets go"

While they was walking Asuka said" ok JUDAI , now I'll go to my class , see you"

" later!"

Judai started walking again and his mind was full of thoughts about what has happened last night , why did Johan said that it was his fault ? what did Johan done ? why is he acting so strange? . Judai didn't know what to do ? .

Suddenly he stopped walking , as he was looking at the opposite glass and he saw Johan leaning over it and beside him there was someone his back to the glass , but it was Manjoume and Judai knew it , Johan wasn't angry at Jun , and the strange aura around him wasn't there either , also what is the worse is that Johan's face was scratched , there was a blaster on his cheeks , in addition , his right hand was bandaged until his elbow with a soft white bandage , he looked so terrible.

Judai ran fast to Aykawa-sensie , and asked her about Johan , she didn't say a word to him , and he was so going to crash the whole infirmary , WHAT the hell is happening , Why is nobody telling him about what has happened to his friend.

___________________________________________________

Sho , Kenzan , Ryou , Fubuki , Asuka , Rei , Manjoume , Fujiwara and martin ,noticed that Judai's body was completely out of life that day , He was acting like a robot , eating like a robot , dueling like a robot and even smiling like a robot , they were all confused about what to do for him , at last they decided that one of them must go and to talk to Judai .

" but who is going to talk TO ANIKI –don?"

"well , first we must choose wisely " Asuka implied " and it is got to be a male , and let me see………. , there is kenzan –kun , sho-kun, Ryou , my stupid brother , fujiwara the cool , jun the one who is going to blew it if he goes , …. So that leaves only the HELL KAISER RYOU , you go"

Ryou sweat Dropt . then he said " and why is me? And how am I going to do that ? I also don't want to see his pathetic looks "

" oh , come on – don"

"yes , please please please , nee-samaaaaaa!!"

"ok, ok ,damn that Judai "

"nee-san , when are you going to talk to him ?"

"I'll do it tonight , and please , no sneaking , or following me , got it ?"

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaiii" they all announced , but Ryou knew that they were absolutely lying OF COURSE. Ryou sweat dropt again .

I AM WAITING FOR YOUR OPINIONS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING.


	5. Chapter 5 Conversation At Hot Springs

**Hey everybody , I am sorry because I am late again , but trust me , it is difficult to**

** Write a story in another language , anyway , forgive mee!!!!!**

**Oh , by the way , I forgot to do this every time , but this time I remembered **

**I want to give my special thanks to** **yugiohfanfic26** , **xXMotchiXx** ,

**Immortal fallen radiance** ,**for** **their reviews , **

**sorry guys I know that I wrote that too late , but honestly I don't know what happened to my memory these days…..**

**Me(sweat dropt!!!) ,anyway ,THANK YOU for being patient with my first story,**

** I love you guys !!!!!!!**

**To the story !!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------- 11 o'clock at night -------------------

Judai's PDA rang suddenly that night , when he was laying on his bed , he picked it up

and saw a message from Ryou who was telling him to go out to the garden to talk about a certain thing . Judai sighed , as he got up from his bed , and accepted to go

because he couldn't sleep anyway.

------------------------ At Duel Academy's Garden ----------------

" What took you so long , slowpoke ? "

" look , I am sorry , ok? " Judai continued " what is that thing you want to talk to me about ?"

" Judai , enough fooling around you know it already "

" NO! seriously I don't know !"

" Ok , I'll make myself clear " suddenly Ryou grabbed Judai from his shirt and the people who were hiding between the bushes gasped when they saw what happened.

Ryou gave Judai a very harsh punch on his face , Judai fall to the ground , he was surprised and very angry , he got up and said in a very loud voice " WHY DID YOU DO THAT ? WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU ?"

From the bushes Asuka said " that's right , why did that fool do that for ?"

Then Sho said " nee-san ?"

" Oh , your sense of pain is still working "

"W…W..What ?" Judai's mouth was wide open , because he couldn't understand "excuse me ,what does that mean ?"

" nothing , you were acting like a stupid doll today so I was testing your senses "

Judai still didn't get the idea then Ryou said " Judai , do you really decided to give up on Johan ? Because your attitude was showing this today "

" don't talk about him infront of me " Judai implied angrily .

" What do you mean ?"

" you know what I mean , that s-stupid was looking terrible today , he was hurt , and nobody wanted to let me know anything , even that stupid Manjoume , and he is avoiding me with

all the best he has got , so why do I have to care , W..w..why yet I am worrying about him ? , why I want to be with him …?"

Judai showed a very sad expression , his friends was hurt to see him in this situation , and Asuka said " so this is why Manjoume refused to come !!" her anger was clear now.

She heard Ryou saying " Don't give me that face Judai , maybe I'll be able to help you "

" How in the world will you be able to help me ??"

"it is a secret "

" huh ?"

"I'll tell you one thing , and this is my favorite advise , if you like someone and this some one is changing , then you better watch him to the end , and don't you ever give up on him , ….. you understand ?"

Judai smirked then he said " of course ,hell Kaiser Ryou "

" you better do , now back to your dorm "

"What about you ?"

"What are you ? my movement watcher ?"

" n-no"

" then get lost !"

Judai smiled and ran to his dorm , and Ryou said " OK! This is interesting , now pray for your life manjoume , because I am going to kill you

if you didn't spell what with that wired JOHAN" .

--------------------- 9 o'clock in the morning ( Judai's dorm)----------------

It is 9 o'clock in the morning and Judai was still sleeping or we can say he didn't want to get off the bed , he also didn't

want to face Johan again , …. Johan ,Johan,Johan

Judai said in himself " since when , I became more concerned about him ? , why I am so eager to see him ?" " …WHOA .., what I am thinking about now?" he punched his head so hard .

finally Judai decided to go and take a shower , after that he dressed and went off to the academy.

--------------------------- AT the Academy ---------------------------

AT duel academy , Judai was wandering around again , doesn't know , or lets say , he forgot his first class is where ?!

Sho , Kenzan met Judai , and told him where his first class is , he thanked them , and ran fast to catch up , and as usual he got detention !!, however , he sat down and he

has realized something , he couldn't see Johan anywhere in the academy !!

--------------------------- After class ----------------------------------

Asuka , Sho , Kenzan , Fubuki , Ryou and fujiwara has agreed with Judai to meet afternoon to discuss something together .

they finally sat in the duel academy beautiful Garden , and the discussion began !!

Asuka " Judai , tell us what do you have ?"

Judai " ok , you guys didn't notice something strange about Johan ?"

Fujiwara" yes , of course , he has been acting so wired lately ,,,"

Judai Interrupted " NO! , I don't mean his actions or attitude , I am talking about his status !"

Sho " ANIKI , please explain clearer !"

Judai " guys , Johan said that he is going to stop dueling , yet , why is he staying here three weeks exactly ?! and he didn't attend our classes

as well , so what is he staying For ?"

For the first time , the people here noticed that they were completely idiots !!Why haven't they noticed that before ?

Ryou " I got to admit that you are clever , and for the first and the last time I am An idiot !!!"

Judai sweat dropt as he said " I didn't mean to offense you guys .., I just wanted a rational explanation "

Asuka " whatever is the reason Judai , your friend is doing something here that he can't do it in his place "

Fubuki " yes , that explains it , I think he is in a trouble "

Judai " w..what makes you think like that ?"

" well face it Judai , Johan is trying to keep everybody in a distance from himself , especially you , its like he is shielding himself , and why do you think he is doing

This ?!! .. .. maybe , and I say maybe he is being threatened "

Judai said in panic " W- - W… WHAT? THREATENED ? don't you think that you are jumping to conclusions faaaast?!!"

Ryou " I am afraid that fubuki might be right "

Sho " so what we do ?"

Kenzan " I am curious now-don "

Fujiwara " this is interesting , I've got an idea "

They all looked at him with hopeful eyes , but he disappointed them when he said" but , for the sake of its success , I must work with Ryou and Fubuki only !"

Judai " what? I want to take apart too , and Just what are you thinking about?"

" Judai , do you trust us ?"

"of course , I trust all of you , but tell me first what are you going to do ?"

"Judai I am sorry , I told you it won't work unless we three only work together "

Judai looked confused , but at last he let a long sigh escape his mouth , then he looked at the three teens , their smile gave him comfront and relieve , he said looking

at Fujiwara " OK! I guess I'll let you do what you want , previous (evil-intelligent-san)!!"

"Hey that's rude !!"

All of them laughed at Fujiwara's comment , then Ryou advised Judai to go to hot springs with sho and kenzan to rest a little , Judai agreed .

And so they all went to their dorms .

------------------ The infirmary -----------------

Meanwhile Johan was at the the infirmary cleaning again his injuries with

Aykawa-sensie , but when he tried to return the blaster on his face

The teacher stopped him from doing so .

Johan looked puzzled , he asked " why can't I return it back Aykawa-sensie ?"

" because I have a little tip for you Johan "

"and what is that ?"

" I want you to go to the hot springs tonight , ok ?"

"I am sorry sensie !! but I don't have that free time !"

"Johan , this isn't for fun , it is a natural cure "

"What do you mean ?"

"that water contains very good elements , that your body needs to recover fast

So you must go , understand ?? and if not , I wont let you go with O'Brien-san to any place !"

"OK ,I'LL GO " Johan said it with a very begging voice ."I'll go tonight "

"that's good , now you can go "

"Aykawa-sensie ….."

"yes Johan , is there anything else ?"

"A-Arigato"

"you are welcome!"

----------------------- At night 10 o'clock --------------------

Judai was packing his stuff and getting ready to go to the hot springs , all What matteres to him now , is waiting for sho and kenzan to come,

Also he was concerned about what Fujiwara said earlier , he still didn't get the idea What is he planning for? ….. Tha PDA interrupted Judai's thoughts , he found in it

Two messages , the first was from sho , and he was telling Judai that he can't come with him because he is going to duel his brother to get from him the new rare card he bought this morning !Judai sweat dropt.

The other was from kenzan , he apologized to him 5 times , that he couldn't come with him because he is going with misawa to chronos-sensie .

Judai disappointment was clear now ., he is going alone with HANE KURIBOU !!

------------------------- HOT SPRINGS -------------------------

Judai finally reached the place , he entered , then he cleaned himself and went to The water.

When he saw the water , he said to himself " this place is really refreshing , even though I am alone , but I feel very comfortable right now !"

Judai jumped into the water as he felt so energetic right now , he was really happy ,but unfortunately for him , he did a terrible thing !!!

When he jumped , he didn't realize what did his leg jumped on , guess what ???

It was somebody's HEAD !!!!!

Judai heard a very loud shout , then he turned around to see a blue haired teen

With bright green eyes , and he was looking so scary right now!! Judai didn't believe his situation as he rubbed his eyes to see if this is was true !!!!

** "JUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !!!!!"**

Johan screamed at Judai with all the energy in his body !

"**oooooooooopss**! Sorry !!!" Judai said with a very frightening sound.

" **What Kind Of Idiot Are You ?? You screwed My Head , And All You Have To Do Is To Say Sorry ??!!**" Johan Yelled.

" I am really sorry ok ???? I didn't do that on purpose ! Actually I didn't See you in the first place ,and what do you want me to do??"

"Judai you are just unbelievable !!"

"sorry!"

They stared at each other for a while … "Hemph!!" came out from the two

And the second thing they knew , they started laughing so hard as they realized their situation , they didn't know how to stop even if they wanted to . after 20 seconds they calmed down .

Johan said as he was trying his best to look serious " don't do that again , you hear me ?"

"ok , ok , HaHaHa! Iam sorry , but , Hemph ! , you should have looked at your face Hemph ! , I should have brought my camera , what a waste " Judai laughed again !

Johan couldn't help himself but to release a smile from his lips .

Both of them didn't realize that the awkward air has gone now , Until Johan turned his back to Judai and went to the wall to rest on when he turned again he changed completely to that cold one !

Judai's happy moment has escaped as he saw Johan's face , that freezing face !

He went closer to Johan , didn't know what to say , they looked at each other for a moment , Judai looked at Johan's scratched face , then he said " Y-you know ? this water well help you a lot .. umm… a-about that "

Judai said that as he put his finger on Johan's cheek , Johan's eyes widened from this contact , in fact his face grow very red , Judai removed his finger fast as he thought in himself _"what I am doing ?"_

Johan said " y-y.. yes I k-know , s-s-someone told me that , s-so I came here "

" g..good " Judai stood silent for a moment yhen he said " look , I know that you don't want to talk to me , so how about we talk normally nou , like you don't know me ?"

" W..What do you mean by that ?!!"

"I'll call myself …umm….lets see ….DAN.. yes DAN, so I am not Judai "

"D…D..DAN ?!!"

"yes , so now you can talk to me as I am someone else "

"that's nonsense !"

"Johan , please .. I –I want to talk to you , and I came up with this idea to do so , so please do this "

Johan looked at Judai's hopeful eyes , then he gave up

As he said "ohaio , DAN-KUN " Judai smiled and said " ohaio Andersen –san "

"so , DAN-KUN , why are you here alone , don't you have friends?"

"No , Andersen-san , I have friends , in fact a lot of friends , but they suddenly apologized because they were busy , and they couldn't come "

"o..oh ..I see .."

"I ..I..I was disappointed at first , but I am not now "

"and why is that ?"

"Because … " Judai stopped for a second ,then he said " Because I met you ..

Andersen-san , so I am not disappointed now, in fact I am happy because I came alone " _"w—WHAT DID I JUST SAY ?"_

Johan was so glad because the steam didn't give the chance to Judai to see his deep crimson face .

" W-what about you Andersen –san ? don't you have friends ?"

"y.. yes of course I have "

"so why didn't they come with you ?"

"they can't , because they are spirits " Judai knew that Johan was talking about the GEM beasts so he said " excuse me Andersen-san , but don't you think that you can have human friends too, no offense , but I think that is a great thing "

"In my life , not really , I don't need them"Judai's eyes widened as he said " NOW THAT DOES IT , JOHAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

" OH , Judai, do you know where is DAN-KUN? I was talking to him right now Hmm..that is strange" Johan smirked.

"enough , Johan back to reality , what do you mean by what you just said?"

"JUDAI.."

"YES.."

"lets stop this , ok "

"no it is not ok "

"JUDAI!"Johan said that in an angry tone ,Judai didn't stop he said " am I really don't mean anything to you ? did you meet another friend in North Academy, so that you want to be just a friend Not best friend anymore , just tell me that and I'll understand , and I'll not annoy you anymore .."

"JUDAI , JUST SHUT UP !!"Johan said that as he placed Judai's cheeks between his hands ,Judai gasped but Johan continued saying "What did you just say now is very terrible…" he hesitated for a while then he said " I don't see you annoying "

Judai's eyes widened , Johan released Judai's face.

"so why did you …."

"I can't answer you now …, and I don't know if I will be able to do that in future "

Judai showed a very sad expression , Johan felt the guilt is eating him inside , but he couldn't do any thing .

_ " Judai I promise , I'll not let anything bad happen to you "_

Finally, I finished this chapter

See you next chapter

Oh .. your opinions please...

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi everyone ! I know it has been a while since last time , **

**I was stuck in university exams last week and even now !!!! moreover before last week ,**

**I was sick that I couldn't even get up from the ****bed ( now I have remembered that I feel so terrible !!) ****, I forgot the story ideas also when I was in that condition  
**

**(curse me eating ice cream!!!!!! )**

**Any way I am back now and unstoppable HAHAH- - (COUGHT ..COUGHT!!!)**

**Damn it! , I still didn't full recover !!**

**Well .. chapter 6 … Start !!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Judai decided to go back to his dorm with Johan , ….. they were…. walking quietly, No one talked to the other.

Ruby and Hane Kuribou were so sad to see their masters in that shape , also the two spirits couldn't play with each other like they always do .

Johan was wearing white shirt with the words NORTH written in black color , green baggy shorts and white slippers , his friend looked at him sadly ,

Johan is no longer wearing his old uniform or has his dueling cards with him … he was simply ..more like normal person with normal life … Not that Judai didn't like that .. No ,

he is only has a strange feelings now …

He sighed as he looked at his friend , Johan noticed that …

" Is there something wrong in my face ?"

"No … N-No .. there is nothing "

The taller teen raised an eye brow then he walked again..

" Umm… Andersen-san ?"

Now he stopped walking , he stared at Judai again ..

"Yes, DAN-kun ??"

"Is it true that you'll not play dueling cards anymore ?? I heard this rumor , but ICouldn't believe it "

_A rumor ?? good one JUDAI…Johan thought _

"DAN-KUN who told you so ?"

"A guy , his name is Johan "

"oh , I see "

"so is this true ?" Judai was nervous to hear his answer ..

"DAN-KUN , if I am not playing Duel monsters anymore we can still be friends Right?"

"huh? What are you talking about Andersen-san ? of course we can , why are you asking this ?"

" you see , I have a friend called Judai and he is really sad because he heard that too ,so I thought that our ability of playing and I mean similarity …..is

our only Bond "

Judai stood silent for moments .. he felt that he want to disappear , or to beat Johan so hard …he just wanted to blow his super stupid head , and from Judai appeared a very dark aura , Johan said " D…D.. DAN-KUN?" as he felt himself in a danger !!

Judai suddenly grabbed Johan from his shirt and throw him on the ground , the other was shocked .. he said in a very surprised sound " J…J..Judai??"

Judai couldn't stand this anymore , he didn't stand the way Johan is thinking .

"Andersen-san , you really have changed "

"w..what ?"

"WHAT? YOU ASK ME WHAT ??ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT ??"

Johan couldn't speak …, On the other hand Judai continued " you know you are making me stupid … this Judai person you know and I know as well , isn't sad because of that damn reason , he is hurt because he thinks that hurts you , and yet you …you .. i..idiot !!"

Judai couldn't hold himself any long , his tears started rolling on his face , the other felt that he has said an awful thing to Judai , while Judai himself was trying to gather the words .." D..D…...Dueling is …not the .. bond .. that ties you… to him Andersen-s-san .."

he lost his words again , not controlling himself anymore ..

Johan eyes softened as he said " you know .. you are crying a lot these days Judai"

"r..really .. who's ..f..fault is that ??"

"uh.." Johan is struggling now , " D..DAN-KUN it is Just a rumor , that Johan guy is lying "

"J..JOHAN.."

"hushhhhhh !!! I told this secret to DAN-KUN only .. ok ??" he was close to Judai now , Judai blushed and said while smiling " ok .. I won't tell Judai , Andersen –san "

Johan said nervously " t..thank ..you D..Dan-kun.. now lets go to our dorms "

Judai nodded and so they went to their dorms .. also Judai was relieved from Johan's answer …_Dueling isn't the only bond .. Johan , there is something else , but I can't identify it right now , I need an answer soon enough , but dueling is an important bond too.._

____________________________________________________________

--------- Abandoned Dorm -------------

Fujiwara , Ryou , and Fubuki now finished their plan , all matters now is to execute

It. Fujiwara the leader grinned and looked at the two other teens .. Fujiwara Asked " ok guys , we finished the preparations , is there anything you want to ask about or problem , because I want my idea to be perfect , no gaps, no troubles , so ask now !!".. Ryou raised his hand so Fujiwara answered "yes… Ryou, what is it ?"

"leader we have a serious problem here .."

"what is it ?"

"the stupid fubuki won't stop laughing , so I say we eliminate him from our team , before he ruin what we did .." Fujiwara looked at fubuki seriously

then he said " fubuki , can't you please stop laughing , this isn't funny , I don't want you to be out , so obey what I am saying "

"Sorry ..hehe..sorry , its Just funny to think that us doing this , also I have a question.."

"what?"

"are you sure that this isn't dangerous , I mean one of them will die if your plan didn't success !!"

"Don't worry I am not that fool , I am ready for all circumstances , so no worries , trust me "

"ok if you see so …"

"when you two suggest to execute it ?" Ryou said angrily " what do you think ?? lets do it tonight I want to finish this fast "

"ok , let's do it tonight "

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johan yawned while he was on his way to his dorm that night , he was very tired and he didn't even want to walk now …

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

A very loud sound echoed behind him , he turned around to see a tree falling on the ground , he was very surprised WHAT HAPPENED?? … 

He didn't notice that this move was a bait to distract him, because he felt something hit his head heavily " Ahh…" then he fall down …

Judai Just arrived to his dorm now , and he was ready to get in , but unfortunately for him , he didn't notice the black shadow behind him …

It grabbed Judai , who was surprised to death , and resisting but he couldn't because the shadow put on his nose some cloth , then Judai dropped unconscious .

Johan's eyes slowly opened , his head was hurting him so much

"OUCH…" he said weakly .. wait… why can't I move freely ?

He tried to stretch his hands but he couldn't ..he finally saw the robe that was holding his hands and legs …_What is this ?...some kind of a joke ?_

He noticed the other body next to him ..he tried to get closer , when he saw it clear ..he gasped .. IT was JUDAI unconscious , he tried to wake him up

" JUDAI , JUDAI , WAKE UP !" …NO respond ..he tried again , this time Judai's eyes slowly opened , he was surprised from the situation .. _where was he anyway ?_

"J..Johan?!!"

"Judai , are you alright ?!"

"Y..yes , where are we ?!"

"I .. I .." Johan bit his lip , he didn't know how to respond .. at last the old door opened , and three teens entered with a very serious look on their faces.

Johan said immediately " what is happening here ? I want an explanation

Now !" The leader Fujiwara said " shut up . and you will know "

Judai was surprised , he didn't expect fujiwara to go to this far ..suddenly fujiware grabbed Judai's body and freed him , he also tied a watch around Judai's hand ..then he make it work ..meanwhile Johan was puzzled and his face showed a very confused expression , but Ryou came to Johan and untied him .

Fujiware said as Ryou and fubuki was going out the big room " ok , let me explain this to you two fast "

"Fujiwara , what is it ? are you joking or what "

"Johan you are about to know .., if you notice I've put a watch on judai's hand

And it is going to explode after one hour "

"Yeah ,right ,this is a joke , isn't it ?"

"No johan , it is not "

Johan eyes widened as he grabbed judai's hand , but fujiwara stopped him directly …

"wooah !! stop there , if you tried to untie it , it will explode immediately "

____________________________________________________________________

**I know it was short .. but the reason is next chapter will be kinda a long one**

**Well thank you for reading …**

**The next one will be completely different because I said the events is**

**Not expected this year … _I will give you some information_ …**

**The gang are going to the beach next chapter… oh.. _who are those people_ ??…**

**Johan's friends from north .. wow!!! .. Johan is talented in something no one expected him to be talented in …. **

**That's it .. please be patient until next chapter..**

**Also your opinions are valuable to me , so any reviews would be loved. **


	7. Chapter 7 TRIP ? LOVE ?

Hi everyone .. well .. I'll leave you reading

But as I said there will be some new characters appearing

And lovely events … but it will be long … so you can

Read it in two days …HAHAHAH

To chapter 7 !!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_wooah !! stop there , if you tried to untie it , it will explode immediately "_

Johan froze in his place , while Judai was shocked to death and you can see his sweat is running on his face very fast .

"Hey guys don't take that seriously !!"

They both were speechless , they didn't know how to act or to think .

"ok ok I'll explain …you see Judai , you wanted to know what is with Johan , so we put this at your hand and you can master it , whether you want it to work or no , of course that depends on Johan"

Johan suddenly snapped out and glared at fujiwara …

"you threat me By Judai??!!!!"

"yes I am!!"

"Judai , don't listen to that mentally-un functional guy and turn that off"

Judai finally realized his situation while looking at Fujiwara , he realized that it's his decision to know or to not know , he was confused , yet he wanted one thing , he wanted to know what is with his friend …..

Fujiwara " well … I guess I'll go now , and you two solve it out "

"WHAT ??!" Johan yelled ..

"Oh .. and Johan don't worry about revealing any secret , because we found seven Nano-spying devises on your clothes and we removed them successfully , so don't be afraid of anything … bye !!"

Johan's mouth was wide open ..he couldn't believe what Fujiwara just said …

Hey Johan!! Put that beside now , you got a bigger problem , and that's to deal with Judai at the mean time.

He faced Judai carefully , but Judai's face emotionless … he remembered that Judai is very stubborn , oh yeah BAKA now you remembered that !!!

"J..Judai turn that thing off please " Judai just glared at him ..oh my god that's not going to be easy …

"NO!!"

"JUDAI.."

"NO means NO !!" Judai continued " I am not going to turn it off until you tell me what is bothering you , or do you really want me dead ??!!!!!!"

"Judai , I am not going to tell you ok, this is hopeless , don't sacrifice yourself for a pathetic person like me-"

"Don't talk like that , you are not pathetic to me , and I said I am not going to turn it off Johan "

"Do you know Pandora-box??!!"

"do I look like an idiot to you .., yes I know .."

" do you want to open it at yourself " Judai stopped for a second .." if knowing what changed you to another person will cause me my life then I'll open it !!"

"……. "

Johan's eyes widened , he couldn't believe what he just heard , he stopped for two minutes .. finally he bit his down lip and looked at Judai …

" I really hate you !! you know that ?"

"that is not important , what is important to me now is another issue , and if you hated me , it's ok because I won't hate you in return , besides Johan I know you don't hate Me "

Judai smiled innocently at Johan … _you really hurt me right now , yes I know you don't hate me , bUT saying that .. break a lot of me …_

The other felt guilty for what he just said .. he gave up on trying to persuade this stubborn to change his mind ..

" ok , I'll tell you on one condition .."

"what is it ?"

"you turn that thing off before I start "

"how can I know that you are telling the truth ?!"

" Judai I am not a lying . I promise I'll tell you "

"swear that "

" I swear , ok relieved , now turn that thing OFF" Johan yelled..

" ok you don't have to shout , emm…let's see…this… OFF "

Johan sweat dropt .. he sat down and so Judai did ..he began

" I want you to know that I did my best to stop you , but you just couldn't listen to Me "

"it's ok Johan , don't mind those little things , just tell me "

"yeah ! like I have a choice ??!!" Judai grinned .. the other continued " it all begins when I was at North academy duelling in competition to earn rhe name of North academy's Champion .."

"uh-huh .."

" well .. there was a mysterious man who was sitting beside our principle and watching me duelling "

" why do you call him mysterious ?"

" because he is .. every time I duel officially , I see him watching me , I didn't know why ? until my principle called me one day to his office and I knew what was with person"

"who was he?"

"I don't know exactly but I can assure you he is the most cold hearted person I've ever seen .. his name is Edward Princeton the owner of some sort of a big organization that aims to be better than the prolegues …it collects talented players and gives them the opportunity to become professional duelists to face the others from prolegeus "

"I still didn't get it …. What isn't good about that man "

" you see Judai , that man wanted me to join him and he offered me a huge amount of money to do so …"

"W..What?"

"but he wanted something else from me in return"

Judai held his breath when Johan stopped … _what did he want ?!_

" W..What ?" Johan looked at Judai for a minute and it was enough to express his hatred and anger to that man …. " HE WANTED MY DECK !!!!"

" YOUR WHAT ?? W.. WHY??"

"MY deck my cards , in return of fame , and it was too bad for him , because I won't abandon my family for a freak like him

" but why he wanted your cards ??"

" well .. how can I put this ? umm.. Judai did you heard….about …uh.."

" what Johan ? I heard about what?"

" well I am not trying to make myself big ..but what happened to you when you first heard of the master of GEM BEASTS ??"

"w-when I heard about the master of Gem Beasts I …"Judai stopped and his eyes widened as he said " you mean …"

" yes Judai that's what I mean , the same thing happened when I heard about the owner of the elemental heroes , this guy wanted to gain fear , respect and fame to his company from the prolegeus , not only by having me but also by owning

my deck !" Judai wasn't believing what happened , how can someone ask for something like this..

" and I didn't know , what did he want also , maybe he was trying to to copy my deck or something ..huh …anyway , when I refused and that was two months ago ,he didn't stop chasing me with his phones or his academy visits at different occasions , and every time I refuse , he warned me every time but I didn't gave him an ear …. Until three weeks ago … h-he kidnapped someone is very important to me , damn him!!"

Judai could see his friends looks , he was both nervous and agonized , Judai's heart was tearing apart to see Johan in that status as he kept quite to let Johan complete ….

" he didn't do anything to that someone , in fact this person doesn't know he is kidnapped , he gave me a hint on where is the place of the person but I couldn't know that alone in North academy , I thought about a place to find someone to help and of course it was your academy with it's principle , because I know my principle wouldn't be able to help me figuring out the mystery of the hint …"

"so…"

" I came here , and Manjoume helped me with his company power , on minimizing the number of places that this hint could conclude , to three places "

" Ah-huh , that's why you are staying here three weeks "

"…. Yes I am surprised that you figured that out !!!"

" huh.."

"Anyway this man wouldn't let me go and find this someone easily , he would put forces to stop me , although I knew it is ridiculous , but I trained with O'Brien on self defence , so that I could protect myself …, those injuries I got was from the first place I went in North …." Johan said with a shameful expression ..

" Johan…"

"hmm?"

" who is this important one ?"

"uh…"

"yeah.."

"well you better not to know "

"why ? that's not fair , I'll turn this thing on again … "

"NO , DON'T .."

" THEN TELL ME , I want to know … I want to know who is Johan's important person " Judai was forcing himself to release a smile .. _Johan I thought that … I am an idiot … _

" Judai I don't want you to know because I don't know if I can rescue this person or no "

Judai's face shows disappointment ..

But after a minute of silence our hero realized something ….

" Johan why did you treat me that way these days ?"

"w..what do you mean? "

" you know … the punch thing and the sharp words thing .. I didn't find an answer .. did I do something wrong … because there is no reason to be that angry from me "

"Judai I have told you thousand times that there is nothing wrong with you ..

its just "

" what ?"

" I really wanted to protect you "

"huuh ?"

" when I was on my way here , Edward called me and warned me not to ask for your help , because if I do he would kill you …."

"WHAAAA? SERIOUSLY ? WHY ?"

"Simple ..because he think that I'll surrender myself if he did that , but he was mistaken …, I'm sorry ..I was to harsh on you , but I ONLY did that because I didn't want you to get hurt … if I talked to you normally you would have tried to evolve yourself to my problems and if he knew that he would have killed you ..because he knows ever move I make .. and I knew how by fujiwara now , he put nano-spying devises on me .."

Our hero was so surprised that he couldn't even talk ..Johan was trying to protect me all this time !!! and I thought I was hurt the most ..

" I am sorry …Johan….Forgive me !"

"No Judai , you must not be sorry , it's all my fault , I hurt you too much and I almost ruined our relationship … I am sorry "

"Don't blame yourself Johan , I was sure that there is something strange because you are too gentle , there was no way you could act like that … its all this man's fault "

"I .. I … I am ..g ..gentle ?" Judai realized that he said that Mindy absent …

"well…y..yes ..you are .."

Johan smiled happily as if Judai just gave him a present ….

" thank you that is so nice … you are gentle too .."

Johan's words and smile made Judai's heart melt ..his face colored in deep crimson color… the two smiled at each other … after that they decided to head to their dorms because it was too late and both of them were so tired , at last Judai told Johan to speak with him normally after all spying devises are removed …so there is nothing to be afraid from…

Judai is finally going to sleep happily this night ..because he could speak with his friend normally now , what else did he want ?!... there was another issue that jumbed out of his bed now …what is wrong with me these days ?! whenever I think about him I feel my heart is going to explode …whenever he looks at me I feel that I must avoid his look … whenever there is a simple physical contact between me and him … I feel like I am on fire burning … what is happening ?!!!! …why do I have these feelings for my best friend ?? …are these feelings exists between best friends ? I really don't understand anything …

But Judai didn't know that he will understand that soon ….

________________________________________________________________________________________

LINDA

LINDA: very cute girl, with oceanic colored eyes, and long red hair

Age : 17

Background : Linda is a very cute girl , but you got to be careful from her unpleasant tongue , she has a very scary personality and very strict like Asuka , but when it comes to Johan , she is very shy and soft … she confessed to Johan once before but he nicely rejected her , she was so sad , yet she is still a good friend and lets say she still didn't give up on him .

ELISHYA

ELISHYA: very quite guy with beautiful purple eyes and nice brown hair

Age: 18

Background : very quite or lets say cold , he didn't have any friends at North academy until Johan and his friends met him , he felt that he really needed friends , although it doesn't show on his cold face , but they know that he loves them too much.

MICHAEL

MICHAEL: such a proud guy , with green eyes and blond hair .

Age: 18

Background: a very stubborn personality and very proud in an annoying way

But he really likes Johan and the others, and always tries to be best than Johan.

SARAH

SARAH: funny girl with black eyes and short black hair

Age : 17

Background: she is linda's best friend and she became Johan's friend after Linda .

Very energetic and cheerful personality .

ALFRED

ALFRED : pervert , funny , and caring with grey hair and black eyes

Age : 18

Background : such an idiot who is crazy about wired things . he always teases Johan and wants to become his boyfriend and no matter How Johan reject him he just wouldn't stop !! but he is really kind and caring person , he helped Johan a lot , when he first entered North academy …and always calls him Johan-chan .. Johan-chan .

There we go ! all finished . now back to the story !!

_________________ A BIG CHANGE ______________________

Principle samejima gathered the students for an important announcement in the big court … most of the pupils were so angry that the principle had to gather them in their holiday … what does this old geezer want ?!!!

" ATTENTION STUDENTS !! I have a very great surprise to you all .."

As soon as he told them the big surprise .. the court was full of cheerful voices and screams , Judai's friends sweat dropt !!

"why did you do this ? I am definitely not going " Johan implied .

"Johan-kun , you are going " the principle said with an ordering way ..

"Are you telling that you want me to go to some tropical island and relax while there is somebody kidnapped ????"

" Johan-kun , you said yourself that the victim doesn't know he is a victim "

"yes I told you that , but that doesn't mean that I can ignore the hole situation !"

"relaxing is a part from your mission , if you didn't get the chance to relax you'll break at this rate , also there is no big deal they are two days only , two days and if you didn't go then good luck going to the third place next week on your foot "

Now Johan is really pissed of, but hey.. There is no other choice for him ….

Johan sweat dropt…

"ok I'll go …"

"it is better when you understand …. Now there is your room partner's name "

He read it … it was Judai … " sir why it is Judai ?!"

"do you know someone else here at our academy better ?"

"N..NO"

"then it is settled !"

_____________________ Red dorm ____________________________

Judai didn't know what was the principle's surprise because he was sleeping in his dorm , his friends came and waked him up to let him know the great news …first he was happy , but suddenly the smile faded away , why ? because he didn't expect Johan to come … Any way , they told him to be quick and get dressed because they are going to travel after two hours …

Judai " WHAT ? TWO HOURS ? I have many things to pack , why do we have to go after two hours ?"

Asuka " I don't know Judai , it seems that our principle is too exited that's why !!!"

____________ After two hours _________________

Judai " oh , I must hurry up damn it … wait … I want to say goodbye to Johan "

Judai wondered around himself too long but he couldn't find the boy , he is so depressed …

__________________ At the plane ______________________

"Ohaio , ANIKI "

"hey sho , you are going to sit next to me ?"

"No because you are not my partner "

"che!"

"I am going to sit next nee-san , good luck to you !"

Judai was bored already , and who was his partner ? the plane is going to take off and this guy didn't come until now … _just who was he_ ?? .. the plane took off and Judai was sure that he is completely lonely at this trip …_I want to go back_ … _I want to stay where is Johan staying …_..

" oh Judai , you must tie your seat-belt .."

"Oh yeah ..sure ……huhhhhhhhhhhhh! OUCH !!"

Judai didn't believe his eyes as he suddenly stood up and hit his head to the

plane wall … " Judai , CAREFULL !"

"Ouch !! J..Johan is that really you ?"

"yes I am not a ghost and please remove your bag from my seat !"

"Oh sorry .. here ….. ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!OUCH !!"

Judai hit his head again !! "JUDAI CAREFULL !"

"Are you my partner ?? " Johan sweat dropt as he sat down and tied his seat-belt , then he grabbed Judai's arm and managed to make him sit down and tied the seat-belt on Judai so hard ..

"Oww ! why did you do that ?"

"Oh sorry Judai , I just don't want you to hit your head again … yes I am your partner… and if you didn't like that you-"

"No , it is ok , really it's fine , but I didn't know that you are going too , is

It okay ??"

"y..yeah it is okay , just relax . you are so tensed !!"

Judai was really tensed , he took a double shock , Johan is going with him and Johan is his roommate … What a luck !!!

Depression is removed , excitement and happiness were replaced … a big smile showed on Judai's face …_Oh boy this will be the best trip ever !!_

While the other boy didn't help himself but to release a warm smile .._Judai's innocence wasn't really limited , he is still like a small child when he is happy and when he smiles like that I really can forget anything bothering me when I am with_

_ him ._

_________ A BIG CHANGE ____________

ARAIDE-SAN : JOHAN-SAN , you are being weird this chapter , can you please explain more about yourself when you said :

" when he smiles like that I really …"

JOHAN : no I don't want to talk about it my friend because all the people who is hearing me talking now , will think that I am some sort of freak .

ARAIDE-SAN : OH PLEASE ! Johan-san they need an explanation , it is something normal when you express how you feel ..

Johan : ARAIDE-SAN why didn't you do it yourself ? I mean you are the author , and you could have told them before me .

ARAIDE-SAN : I COULD HAVE DID IT ! but I wanted them to hear to you , because I can't unlock the code that locks your feelings …

Johan (interrupted ) : ok , but this is the last time ok?

ARAIDE-SAN : of course Johan-san , thank you for your co-operation .

_____________ Johan's POV _______________________

Hmmm ….."heavy sigh " …….. expressing my feelings … Hmmm " heavy

Sigh 2" you know I am kind a bad in this .. especially when it comes to my feelings toward Judai … every one knows that I am a close friend to him , but lately I've something more for him , I tried to get an answer from my mind , but I just couldn't ….. when I was at North my friend Alfred who's Araide-san introduced him to you gave me an answer , I was shocked … but I guess that is that .

" Alfred , can I ask you something ?"

" of course Johan-chan , what is the matter ?"

" I know , it will sound strange , but try at least to listen to me if you couldn't

Answer"

" Ok just tell me "

" there is someone I know well , …how can I put this ? hmm.. when I see him I feel my heart is going to pop out of my chest , not that I don't like this , but I feel it weird to enjoy this pain that comes from my chest as if I were flying in the sky "

" ok , continue …"

" also , I concern this person Is mine , that means that I don't want anybody to be closer to his heart than me , and my problem is that I am not with him always …so I feel that is painful … anybody could be close to him while I am here …"

" yes … and .."

"Alfred I can't tell you all my feelings , it would take forever , so tell me what can you understand from these little things …"

" …little …you call them little ….oh ..(sniff ..sniff) .. Johan-chan ..finally found someone , how could this person dare and snatch you from (Crying..)"

Johan sweat dropt !!!" huh???"

"Johan-chan no baka !!you don't know what does that mean ? you love this person "

" yes of course , he is my best friend ju.." my tongue slipped …

"oh is that your Judai-kun ?" he said it with a very dangerous smirk …

" N…N..NO..NO "

"YOU ARE LYING …oh Johan-chan you love a boy ?? so why couldn't you love me instead ?!"

" Alfred , shut up !" and I laid a punch on his face !!

" ok ..ouch …ok don't be angry , you are in love with this person .."

I didn't believe myself that day , how could I fall in love with first a guy second my best friend … my face was colored in pink that the stupid Alfred wouldn't stop teasing me with his words … so I guess I really love him , but I can't just go and tell him , why ? because he is the last person on earth that I could think of making him hate me …because I hate myself too much , I thought I was straight person , but it declared that I am nothing but a loser who had fallen into his friend's love !!!

And so I kept those feelings which are like monsters are ready to burst at any time in a small red cage in my chest that no one can open it except me , but I don't think that it will be opened one day .

______________________ A BIG CHANGE _________________________

THE one who can still read …fine ..the one who is tired from reading just close this and try continuing it another time hahahahah .....

_______________________ A BIG CHANGE ___________________________

It took the plane three hours to finally land in the right place … and when it does the students took buses to drive them to their staying places , choronos explained to them how their trip is going to be , first they would arrive to their places and then they are going to be out again to have their dinner because it was 9 o'clock evening , then they are going to be picked up 9 morning to go to the beach because it is a little far from their places , so they have to get up in time or they will miss the fun …and oh boy that was the problem here….

Now they are back from dinner and they have stopped to drop Judai and Johan to their staying place …

"wooh .., I am so tired .. I want to sleep right away " Judai said

" We are almost there , just be patient " Johan said while smiling at the lazy figure …

They stopped in front of a small house with nice peached roof and a small garden surrounding it , and to be more exact this place was so quite and peaceful …..

" wow ! Johan , wouldn't it be nice , if we lived in this place forever , I mean it is so so beautiful "

" you are right , what an amazing view !!!" Johan now drifted with his thoughts … really what would it be if he lived with Judai in this place with each other alone ..that will be- waah hey hey , where is he exactly going with his naughty brain ??

Johan unlocked the door as they got in and turned the lights on .. the place was well-organized there were two bed rooms , bathroom , kitchen and a reception that was well furnitured with bright colours and the doors and windows was made of glass .

Every thing was comfortable and satisfying to them .

" so … we are staying at this place ..huh .."

"yes Judai "

" wow, where is the bed ?!" Judai ran all over the place to find his lovely bed , while Johan was so tired that he went to find his bed too !! " I found it ! I found it !" Judai shouted happily " good for you "

Johan got in his room and closed the door after him , he was going to change his clothes … when he was taking his shirt off , he suddenly felt a very unbearable pain running all over his body …. It was that injury he had from the second place he went , and it was in the middle between his chest and stomach , although it was well bandaged by Aykawa-sensie , it hurts a lot now !!

" Ahhhhh!" Johan didn't pay attention to his voice volume …when Judai heard that he ran quickly and worriedly to Johan's room ,

but it was locked …

" Johan what happened ? are you alright ?"

Johan tried to gather his breath and talk …" yes , J-Judai , I –I am fine , I just hit my head with the closet !"

Judai calmed down " don't scare me like that again !" Johan opened the door and was trying to smile although the sweat wouldn't just stop running on his face ..

" Are you sick ? you are sweating too much .." Judai was about to put his hand on Johan's fore head to see if there were something wrong , but Johan stopped him and returned his hand again softly …" N..N..NO ,I am fine , I think it is hot in

here hehe.." Judai gave him a blank face …

" uh..I am g..g..going to wash my face " he said that while putting his hand behind his head rubbing it nervously … " ok…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It is a brand new morning , and our hero wakes up early at 8:30 at morning from excitement , he went to the bathroom and washed his face and got out again , hey something is strange , is his friend still sleeping ?? he went to check on him …

Johan was curled in his bed and sleeping deeply … it looked like he really needed it because for some how Judai felt that his friend couldn't sleep all the night …

What Judai is going to do now ? wake his exhausted friend for some poor reason ..no that is the last thing he could think about …. He sighed and got out of the room and went to sit on the sofa …

It is 9 now and still Johan didn't woke up … the bus is out and making a very terrible sound to let them out too…Judai opened the door angrily …

" Senior Judai , hurry up na no ne .."

" chronos-sensie make that bus shut up !!!! Johan is sleeping "

"huh…"

Every one in the bus burst out of laughing … the boy was wearing his short and red shirt and still didn't change … and didn't wake his friend because he is a little sleepy , how adorable ….

"ANIKI…you should have waked him up .."

" I know , but he is really tired … I can't do it "

"Judai he will be mad at you when he gets up …" Asuka said .

Judai sighed … but his friends smiled at him ..Asuka said " Judai , I will make somebody send you two breakfast until that you must think how you will solve this"

"thanks Asuka "

"bye "

Judai sighed again and sat on the sofa and he didn't realize that he was already sleeping … spaced out …

_____________________________________________________________________

Johan eyes opened slowly … the clock was in front of him … huh …11:00

OH HELL NO !! it …it can't be …

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , Judaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai !!!"

He has gone to Judai's room , but no one in there … but there was something snoring on that couch … what ?

" Judai , Judai wake up , wake up "

Judai opened his eyes hardly …" oh J..Johan.. you.. are awake ??"

" whaaaaaaaaaaat ??"

_________________________________________________________________________________

I think I should really stop here .

Well I hope you enjoid reading this poor story

See you next chapter .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat ?" the older boy said that in panic …

"He will be mad at you when you wake up …" these words rang in Judai's ears …looks like his friends were right about this …. He changed his position and sat …rubbing his eyes slowly … then

said " what is it J-Johan ?"

The other looked at Judai confused .." Judai , why are you sleeping here ? …and look at the time …its already 11…"

"um ..yeah ..I know that "

"what?" Judai is struggling here …" Johan , look , can you please let me explain this to you ?" when he said that , he looked as if he committed something unforgivable and he wanted to apologize badly …Johan on the other hand Took a deep breath , then he let it out …he was forcing himself to calm down …" ok , Judai what is it ?"

Judai was sitting on the sofa , while the other one's knees were on the floor in front of Judai …" I –I …woke up in the time alright , but when I came ….to ..wake you up…" Judai's eyes were looking down , not daring to look at the other's …because he think that this was really stupid …

" y..y-you looked …so tired ..so I couldn't wake you up …and when the bus came you were still sleeping , so I told them to pass us …I …am ..sorry …sorry " it took Johan a minute before he could understand the hole situation …so…_that's it !!!! then why he showed this guilty face ??!!!_

after another minute Johan couldn't hold himself any longer , a small laughter escaped his mouth …judai looked at him with a raised eye brow …Johan noticed that …

"hahaha …what?"

" why every time I tell this to somebody , they laugh ?? it isn't funny …" he was feeling uncomfortable … " Judai ….BAKA…haha"

" Johan … stop that " Johan finally collected himself ..And smiled putting his hand on Judai's hair , rubbing it softly … the other's movement was sealed by Johan's touch …

"well … they probably didn't meet a caring and sweet person like you …"

_What ? ..sweet? …he calls me …sweet??…_ a light pink appeared on his cheeks …

"don't call me sweet , that's for girls honey …" he said that with a mocking voice …

" haha … sorry … Thank you Judai …I… was really tired , I am happy because you noticed that , and I don't know why are you looking so guilty !!!"

Judai opened his mouth to say something …but he closed it again …

Suddenly the door bell rang .." who is it ?!" Johan said with suspicious look .., while Judai jumped off the Sofa happily and said " oh ..Finally the food!"

" huh ?"

"well , when you were sleeping , Asuka told me that she will send us breakfast ...this must be it ..hurry up and open the door I am starving !!"

"ok . Slow down I am opening the door!"

And really it was a big order, because they knew Judai's appetite very well!

After eating and cleaning the place, the two teens sat down to find a solution to their problem … Johan went to his room searching for something in his bag …. After a while he found it …

it was a small card written on it many phone numbers …

"Johan what are you going to do ?"

"Don't worry Judai , I am just returning the favor to you …now lets see …hmm..Al…Al…here she is!!"

Judai absolutely understood nothing, while Johan entered a certain number in his phone.

"Hello "

"Ohaio Alfons-san , its me , Johan Andersen .."

"you are Johan Andersen ??"

"yes .d-do you remember me ?"

"wait a sec …you….you …Johan-kun …is that really you ?!!!" the voice seemed really shocked and surprised at the same time …" yeah , its me .."

"How are you Johan-kun ? long time and I heard from you nothing , I think I told you to keep in touch with me .."

"umm…sorry ..many things happened after .."

"hmm..Is that so ? tell me Johan-kun where do you live now and I'll come

right away !!"

"uh..about that ..I am terribly sorry , but can I ask for your help?"

"of course Johan-kun . if Johan-kun asked for anything I'll do it , now tell me what do you want exactly ?"

"thank you , in fact I was wishing that you could take me to the beach because I really don't know the directions here …."

" Oh ..the beach ..that's it !!! no problem Johan-kun , but tell me are you going alone ?!!"

"uh ..not exactly ..I have a friend too .."

"oh , a girlfriend ?"

"NO NO NO , it is a boy !"

"WOW!! So a boyfriend ?!!!"

"NO NO !! he is Just a friend " he was truly nervous and his face was turning into red , but Judai didn't know what the other told Johan …

" Ok Johan-kun as I said No problem , you can count on me , can I ask you something in return ??"

"Of course I'll do anything to return the favor …"

"don't worry ..I just want you to take Noura with you , she will be happy , because I am so busy that I can't even let her out , and I ask this from you because I know that you are so kind and of course you can refuse if you want …"

"No , its fine we'll take her "

"thank you Johan-kun , I'll be there in 15 minutes , just tell me your address .."

Johan told her where they were staying and ended the call.

" Judai go and change your clothes ,we are going to catch up with your friends "

"Johan who is this guy you talked to ??"

"uuuh ..Judai she isn't a guy , she is Alfons Heven –san "

"huh?"

"she was working in a certain store on the beach , and it happened that me and my friends saved her little child from drowning "

"so …you have been here before ?!!"

" yes … but that was long time ago , so I don't remember the place very well , any way , enough talking , go and get dressed before she comes , because she will take us there "

"ok"_ Johan has been here before and with his friends ?? that is wired …I never heard Johan talking about any of them …I wonder what are they like ?_

The two teens went to change their clothes and pack their needs .

Judai prepared his things and got out from the room … he was carrying a really big bag , and God Knows what is inside there !!!

"Well Judai did you finished –wooh what the …?" Judai grinned "Judai what did you put there ?!!"

"you will know when we get there.." Johan raised an eyebrow , then sighed ..

"I think I've an idea …" "ding dong" "oh there she is !!"

Johan hesitated while walking to the door , then he stopped in front of it with no movement …" are you alright Johan ? what's with the scared look ?!!"

"well…. you are about to find about …" as soon as he opened the door , a very beautiful lady appeared with a strong effect …her beauty was so special and

strange and somehow any one can sense comfortable by seeing her …Like our hero but ..

" Ohaio ..Al..Al..Al..Alfons-san .." Johan said and scared !

Suddenly the woman hugged him strongly as if she was catching something that might run away or escape !!!

" OH MY DEAR JOHAN-KUN , I've really missed you ..you are such a bad boy !! you are like those heroes who appear suddenly and then disappear without a trace .."crying " ..I really hate heroes .."

while Judai was afraid that his friend might die for the lack of air !!! Johan was really in a situation that no body wishes to be in it …"Oh Johan-kun .."still crying ".." but she noticed Judai , then she finally released the boy who was desperately looking for air , while the other boy froze in his place when he saw the woman is staring at him …

"Johan-kun , is that your friend ?"

"uh , yeah . his name is Judai , Judai this is Alfons Heven-san "

Judai said as he was trembling " Uh …n…nice t…t…to meet you "

"OH HOW CUTE YOU ARE ..Johan-kun are you sure he isn't your boyfriend ?!!"

The second that this word slipped , the two were like rocks !!! but not just any uncolored rocks , they were crimson rocks …. 

" Oooops !! sorry …did I say something wrong ?"

" of course you did !!" the two said in one voice …they looked at each other in confusion …but then they looked away from each other's eyes with embarrassed attitude …

" HAHAHA …sorry , lets not take that seriously ..come on lets go.." the woman said , trying to break the awkward air .

They saw a van …the woman was opening it ,then she untied two (motor bikes )and opened the van's door to her daughter to come out .

" nii-chan , Johan-onii-chan " the 7 years old said in a very happy sound and Jumped on Johan ..Johan was happy also to see the little girl again " ohaio Noura-chan "

Judai smiled at the scene ..well that girl likes Johan so much and consider him as a brother to her ..that truly proves that Johan was a loved person among others , not to mention that this woman treats him as if he were her own son …so this beautiful and innocent girl was attached to him as well …

" Johan onii-chan , who is this ?"

"that Noura-chan is My best friend Judai , Yuki Judai ."

" Ohaio Judai-san , I am Noura , Alfons Noura "

Judai giggled at what the girl called him .." nice to meet you Noura-chan , and don't call me (san) Judai is enough ."

" ok , Noura will call you Judai "

" good girl " Johan said rubbing the girls hair softly .

"Ahem …Johan as you see I am busy so I'll tell you the directions and you can use these motor-bikes to get there ..ok ?"

"okay " . she explained to them how to get there and told them that she will let them , use these motor-bikes until the trip is over , so that they can move freely .

"Johan-kun , take care of Noura "

" Don't worry she will be fine "

"bye mama .."

"bye dear , have fun .." the woman said waving a hand to them as they went off.

At last , after wondering around in circles and squares , they finally found the beach and oh …that happened after two hours of arguing in the road …

* * *

" Judai , turn around we are going from this way .."

"Johan onii-chan , I think we should go from that way , my mom always goes from there to her work !"

"hehehe…ok …Judai we'll go from that way "

"che! I told you so , but you wouldn't listen to me .." Judai said angrily …

"ok I am sorry , I just listen to her because she is a citizen here.."

But when Johan listened to the little citizen , he found a dead end blocking his way !!!! an old man was walking and found that it is really odd for people to come to this place with (motor-bikes) , so

he decided to ask them …"what are you doing here young man ?!!"

" Ojii-san , can you please tell me where is the Mayorage Road , we are lost "

" oh , Mayorage Road is from there , but it will be a long way because you turned wrong at the beginning !!"

Johan glared at Judai and the girl in a blaming way …" uh…Hahaha…what??" the two said …sweat dropping …" uh..arigato ojii-san , LETS GO "

Johan was quite now , but it seemed that he were fire burning inside from those two …

"uh..Johan ..I'm sorry "

"me too Johan Onii-chan "…but really Johan was so so so mad ..

"First Judai , you don't have the sense of direction " , he continued " second Noura-chan , you are too little to memorize things , and don't worry you two its me who is mistaken to listen to both of you …don't talk now because I want to concentrate on the road , I'm sick of this ok ??"

But he didn't realize that his words is going to bring him something bigger!!

" so…Johan onii-chan hates Noura ….sorry …Johan onii-chan , don't hate Noura …Noura …was just Trying to …help …waaaah !(crying in annoying way)…"

Johan stopped his motor bike and so did Judai…

He didn't mean to hurt the little girl or Judai , its Just the weather was really annoying because it was too hot , also Johan was tired of sitting like that for too long ..his injury was screaming again …but he didn't help feeling a little wrong …

"Noura-chan , I don't hate you , believe me …I am sorry I screamed at you like that , but your Onii-chan really wants to go to the beach and play ..sorry " Johan said trying to calm down the girl …

Noura wrapped her small arms around Johan's neck and buried her face on his chest ..crying , but she calmed down a bit .." sorry Johan Onii-chan "

He returned the hug after that he looked at Judai , who was quite and his face showed a blank expression , but when he realized that Johan is looking at him ..he said "uh ..haha..don't worry about me , I know I was wrong …and I am not going to cry like that kitten over there !!!" he tried to laugh normally and hide what it meant to be hidden …

"Johan onii-chan , you must give Judai a hug !!!" …Johan was shocked as well as Judai .._what is with the little girl ??!!_

" what are you saying Noura-chan ?!! a joke …right ?" Judai said blushing a little …

"Because..because you screamed at the both of us , but you gave Noura a hug . you must give Judai one too , it is not fair to comfort Noura only ." the little girl said purely and innocently .

before Johan say a word , Judai said " Noura-chan , I am not sad because of Johan …you are the one who cried …you see …I am fine ..really .." but again …Judai failed with excellence to prove that .

Beside to embarrassment , Johan didn't notice that Judai was also hurt .._Oh god __damn it !!! why did I have to open my mouth and say those words , these two are truly sensitive …_

" l…lets go …Johan " Judai was going to ride again until something stopped him from his arm ..it was Johan .._N..NO..please don't d..do i..it ! Judai thought !!_ but Johan disappointed him when he suddenly wrapped his arms around the other's ..which made Judai speechless .. moreover ,he couldn't describe his feelings at this moment ..it was like a combination from happiness and sadness …somehow he felt he is protected …also he felt warmth ..not the one that comes from the weather ..no..it was more gentle ..more comforting and more nicer …

" Judai I am sorry ..for ..what I said to you ..I know that you too are tired and bored already ..I ..I ..am sorry ..it's all my fault , I know I just ..I am tired too so ..sorry "

The other was feeling so weak to talk back ..all those feelings he felt , somehow formed into pure glittering water that came out from his eyes to fall on the older teens

shoulder …

_I am …Yuki Judai ..t..the one ..w..who defeated so many enemies ..and learned how can the person be emotionless ..after coming back from the damn dimension ..why I am feeling so weak and strong at the same time right now ?!! ..NO..not right now ..but right in front of this person …why I am like this ? ..he didn't say anything wrong ..yet , why do I feel like this ?!!!..why I was afraid from him to touch me ?? "he means 'please don't do it ' word "…… somebody help !!!!_

" J..J..Judai stop !! why are you crying now ?!! I told you I am sorry ." the boy said as soon as he heard sobbing and felt the others tears ..he was removing the others tears away when he said " Judai stop ! I am sorry ! a hundred times sorry ! oh my god ..what is with you all of the sudden ?!!" Johan didn't know that Judai wasn't crying because of the yelling thing …Judai was crying because he noticed at this moment that there was something missing and filled at this moment exactly , so this is a situation Judai is too happy to cry !!!!

When the girl saw Judai crying , she cried too …

"OH MY GOD , stop you two …god I made an unforgivable sin …uh ..I want to cry too !!!"

* * *

" ANIKI , you came !! thank god " sho said .

The three who were on the road , their hair were in a terrible miss and their clothes were beginning to change its color if that was going any worse !!

" hmm..looks like you guys faced a horrible Obstacles huh??" Manjoume said with ironic tone ..

" well…yeah mind your own business …believe me it doesn't need you on the top" Judai stated with no power .

"oh …such a cute girl ..who are you ? ..who is she Judai ?" Fubuki said almost touching the girl who hided behind Johan before he do so .." uh ..I guess she prefers Johan "

Asuka " Johan , who is this girl ?? your daughter ??!!"

" what are you talking about ?? are you nuts ?!!!" Johan said almost falling on the ground ..

" you are wrong . this person is my onii-chan !!" the little girl yelled .

Fubuki " wow!! I didn't know that you have a sister !!"

Sho " oh , how cute !!"

Asuka " oh , I can see the resembling now !!"

" GUYS PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF !! she isn't my sister , she is my friend's daughter and she just call me like that ." of course they didn't understand anything , so they had to explain to them the situation .

Asuka " hahaha..sorry for misunderstanding , any way , you guys won't come into the water ??"

Johan " no , spare me !! I'll rest ."

Judai " I'll rest for a while too….hehe .."

Noura " Johan onii-chan , I want to play in the water " Johan sighed ..

Asuka " do you want me to take care of her Johan ??"

" I'll love that , but first let me change for her ."

"uhh..I think I'd better do this .."

" No , I want onii-chan …"

"hey ..what is her name again Johan ?"

" Noura-chan ."

" Noura-chan , we are girls , we can't let stranger boys see us changing clothes , right?"

" Johan is onii-chan , he is no stranger !!" the girl was really stubborn …

" there is no use ..after I finish I'll give her to you Asuka ."

Fubuki " hey Johan , you didn't do anything strange to this girl , right ???"

" huh ? what do you mean ?" Asuka laid a punch on her brother's head to shut up !

Johan borrowed an umbrella ..he buried the long stick in the sand and opened it , next Judai untied a small rug and put it on the ground .

" ok ..Noura-chan , where is your swim suit ??, it is not in your bag ."

" uh ..Noura wear it under the clothes , so that I can go to play fast ."

" ok ..let me help you .." Johan untied the girls shoes and helped her taking off her clothes , while Judai was sitting and watching them silently .

" ok , I'll go to play ."

" No , not yet .."

"ehh? Why not ?"

" Noura-chan , you must wait until you put the sun cream first , otherwise you will hurt your skin ."

" don't want to put it . it makes me feel itchy !"

" your mom says so , and you must put it .."

" che! Fine ."

"good girl !" Johan tied the girl's long hair and began to put the cream on her ,and after a while he finished .

" there you go ! all finished . now you can go to play because this will protect you !!!" he said a little proud of what he had done !

" Johan onii-chan .."

"hmm.." the girl leaned and kissed him on his cheek .. " Arigato.."

Johan was surprised a little , but very very happy , he smiled and patted the girl's hair …

"welcome ..now go to Asuka there and she will tell you were to play , because I am a little tired ..I don't want to play now ..okay ?"

" ok , Noura will go with Asuka-san ." she said as she were running to Asuka ..

" don't go far .."

"okay." She replied .

Johan leaned back again , still looking at the girl until she went to Asuka , he sighed in relief …Judai just smiled at his friend who looked so happy …

" W..what's the matter ?"

"Nothing ." Johan gave Judai a suspicious look ..

" ok , fine , I just think that you are excellent with kids …and she really loves you "

" Judai ..t..that's not true .."

"No , it is true .."

" oh ..yeah that's right ..that explains the secret of my understanding to you ."

"W..what do you mean ?" Judai said confusedly ..

" you forgot already ? Judai you are the same as a kid .."

" Hey ..w..what are you-" Johan interrupted .." why did you cry back there ?! is it me or there is another reason ?"

" huh?!!"

" Judai , back there I said something little to you , and you exploded just like Noura ..why ?! ok , suppose my words hurt you , but not enough to make you cry …is there is something bothering you ? and if there was something ..you can tell me .."

Judai was shocked .._wow !! so now I get what do people mean by saying that your best friend can read you like an open book !! _there was no way Judai was going to tell Johan his little problem because in one way or another , Judai felt that he can't tell him although he didn't know exactly why ??

" Johan don't make big . I am just fine .there is nothing bothering me .." Judai said with a very calm voice and a smiling face .." then..why-"

" I ..just .."

"hmm.."

" I ..I ..just don't ..want you to hate me ..so I d- owww!!" Johan punched Judai on his head angrily .." ok . that's enough . I thought that I would listen to a reasonable answer , but this proves that you are a kid !"

" what the …" Judai said rubbing his hid from the pain ..

" do you really think that I can hate you that easily ?!!!! you are unbelievable ."

"s..sorry .." Judai said slowly ..

"I am not telling you this to apologize . I just want you to know that you are a valuable friend to me , and I don't want to see a valuble friend crying in front of me , I can't stand seeing you like this …because ..I..I …don't want you to get hurt .."

Johan then paused ..he is afraid from himself to say the word' I like you ' or ' I love you ' now , so he stopped …

" ok . I get it . I am sorry for making you worry too much about me these days .."

"and.."

" I ..I..won't cry again .."

"really .."

"y-yeah .."

" I don't believe you .."

"hey ..you ..enough with that already .."

"fine ..you little kid .."

"I am not .."

"you are."

"I am..waaaaaaah !! Johan be careful !!"

"wh..ahhhhhh!!"

Suddenly , a big white dog Jumped on Johan , and Judai was in panic because he was afraid that his friend might be eaten , but the dog was licking Johan face happily as if he were the animal's master ..

" Hey ..stop..stop..hahaha.."

"uh ..Johan ..a..are you ok??!!"

"y..yeah ..I..am..fine ..haha..stop…" the animal at last stopped .

" huh ?! J..Johan what's wrong with this dog ?" Johan now paid attention ..

_HEY!! Wait a sec …this dog..N..NO IT CAN'T BE !! oh my god ! what the hell is this ? its too hard to believe it is a coincidence .._

" Gimmy .. oh my G..God !" he said as his eyes widened ..

"Johan what's wrong ?! do you know this dog ?" Johan nodded to say yes ..

" well ..who is he ?!!" Johan couldn't respond as he heard someone calling the dog's name .in fact it wasn't someone ..it was more than someone ..

" Gimmy ..HEY..WHERE ARE YOU ?! "

Johan then stood up beside the dog and smiled widely as he said in a loud voice…

" GUYS , HE IS HERE !!"

" GUYS , HE IS HERE !!"

There was about 7 meters between Johan and the 'guys' he was calling ..the 'guys' side suddenly stood silent and to be specific , they were shocked . On Johan's side Judai was so puzzled and trying to identify those 'guys' , but there was no use .._who are those ?!!!_ . they were five persons , 2 girls looked to be in the same age as Judai and 3 teens as the same age as Fubuki,Ryou and Fujiwara ..

Suddenly, the other side screamed in one voice **.." JOHAAAAAAAAN!!****"**

That was the end to Judai , he really don't know these people and he was more Frustrated when he Found out that they know Johan ..

They ranfast from their place , while Johan was smiling and Sweat dropping at the same time , it was somehow a very complex situation to him , but a very good one too!!

The first one who reached to Johan's place , was a boy with grey hair and big black eyes …he hugged Johan and the poor boy was resisting with all the best he has got , but the other didn't let him go ..

" Johan-chan , it is really you . I missed you so much .."

"AL..AL..Alfred let me go right now !!"

_CH.__.CH..CHAN ?_ Judai was shocked .. then one of the girls hit this guy named Alfred on his head harshly .." hands off . this is my Johan " she yelled ..

" owww!! Shut up loser , Johan-chan is mine !!" and they began fighting ..the other three ..sweat dropt !!

" don't mind them Johan , they are as usual .." the other girl said ..

_w..w..wait ..this is not true ..right ? d..d..does ..this ..guy ..likes J..Johan ?_ Judai thought putting his head between his hands , eyes widening and sweat dropping !!

he really needed explanation for this all ..

Now a blond boy came in front of Johan and he looked too annoyed ..

" YO ! Johan ."

"uhh..hey ..Michael ..what's wrong ?" Johan said smiling calmly..while the other was burning ..

" what's wrong you say ?!! you are really daring !! how could you ignore my messages like that ??"

" well ..I..don't have any idea about what are you talking ..?"

"oh , really , you refused all my messages which were asking you for a duel and you didn't reply ,you disappeared and you still call yourself a man !! hahaha , I didn't know that you actually afraid of me and my skills like that ."

" first , I didn't refuse them . I didn't see them . second , your mouth speaks a lot , don't you think ??"

" WHAT ? DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ? oh my god! If I knew I would see you here I would have brought my cards .."

" me too .."

"enough with that you two .." another boy said " this is supposed to be a happy reunion .."

" NO,NO , that was going great , let them continue .." the other girl said enjoying the situation ..

" Any way , its g..good to see you again , I was beginning to get bored .." Michael said ..

" well .. its good to see you too.." he and Johan shacked their hands happily ..

On the other hand , Judai's friends , Sho , Kenzan , Asuka ,Rei ,Manjoume ,Ryou ,Fubuki and Fujiwara noticed that there were a strange movement at Judai's place , so they went to the boy ..

They stood next to him ,"hey , Judai , who are those ?!" Asuka asked ..

" I .. I don't know ."

The boy who was putting his arm around Johan noticed Judai ..

" Johan , who is this ?!"

" huh ?!" Johan looked at Judai and understood what is he pointing to ..

"uhh.. sorry everyone , I guess I didn't introduce you to each other yet .."

He gathered both sides and started ," Ahem..everyone ..those are my friends from North Duel Academia .."

" WHAAAAAT ?!" Judai said and his friends in one voice ..

"uhh..I thought you would be surprised .." he continued , now looking at his

friends ," guys , those are my friends from Duel Academia .."

"WHAAAAAT ?!" The other side said with a shocked expression .

"Guys , say that more nicely !!"

"UMM..sorry Johan , but we really are surprised , Johan talk about you too much and we didn't expect to meet you guys here " the girl who was fighting for Johan said that.

" And , and , Johan-chan where is Judai-kun ?" Alfred said eagerly ..Judai was surprised as well as his friends ..how does this guy know Judai ?

" hehe..lets see ..why don't you guess ?" Johan said smiling ..

" ok , let me try ..umm..you said that Judai-kun has a chocolate hair color .." he looked at the group , but he found that there are two brown haired boys , Judai and Fubuki …Fubuki..sweat dropt ..

" But you said that he is almost as tall as you..so…..it's that beautiful boy over here ."

Judai blushed and rubbed his head nervously , smiling , but seemed to be uncomfortable ..

"uhh…yeah ..that's Judai , Yuki Judai .." Johan stated .

Alfred suddenly , held Judai's hand with one hand and the other was holding Judai's chin ..Judai blushed madly staring at the taller on as he said ," oh , how cute you are ! I feel that I am in front of an angel , a little adorable angel …now I know why is Johan-chan lo-owwwwwwww!!" the boy was cut off by Johan who suddenly punched him in his Stomach as he said , " hands off , pervert !"

All the people who were standing ..sweat dropt !!! and they were thinking _'is this guy nuts ?!!'_ , ' _he is such an idiot_ ' or ' _oh , what a pervert !!'_

Judai panted and his heart was going to blow up , but at the same time he wondered what does this guy wanted to say about Johan …

Johan continued again ," so ..as you guys saw , that pervert over there is Alfred ..this is Linda …this is Sarah ..Michael ..And that is Elishya .."

"Johan-chan…is..so..cruel .."

"shut it !!" Johan said in a very serious accent ..and they all laughed at the other one ..

" and my friends I told you that this is Yuki Judai , and that is Marfuji Sho umm..there is his brother Marfuji Ryou …this is Tenjouin Asuka and that's her brother Tenjouin Fubuki …that is Manjoume Jun ..Kenzan …this is Fujiwara ..and Satoume Rei .."

" you guys look different from what we imagined .." Sarah said .

" its good to meet you all .." Alfred said.

" it would have been better if we had our Dueling cards with us , Johan said that you are really strong ." Michael said .

" No , its good that we met them without their Dueling cards because you would have caused a lot of trouble ." Elishya said with sarcasm attitude .

Both sides greeted each other , and After a while of talking , the two groups were already interacting very well together ..Asuka and Rei were laughing and talking freely with Linda and Sarah who felt the same .

On the other hand Manjoume was also lucky by knowing Michael , they shared their stories About their rivals !!! (of course Johan and Judai ) sho and Kenzan were with them too !!!

While the other three Fubuki , Fujiwara and Ryou was going along well with there new Friend Elishya ….as for the idiot Alfred , he was With Johan , teasing him like always and Judai wasn't able to know this guy's concernment .

Of course Fubuki was admiring the new girls beauty ..oh …especially in their swim wearing !!! so as the master of love he had to go and say hello !! and what a terrible mistake he did !!

First he looked at his sister who was talking to Linda , just to make sure that her hands won't attack him !! ' safety precautions ' !!!!

Then he went to Sarah who was playing with Noura cheerfully …_oh ! she is so cute !_

He thought ! " oh , hey there …mister…ohh I forgot !!"

" hey , Sarah-chan , I am Fubuki "

"wow! You are remarkable ! you remembered my name ! you know I forget new names after two seconds !!" Fubuki ..sweat dropt !

He said smiling nervously " wow ! you are awesome , Anyway , would you like to c-….oww!!" he shouted from the pain ..

so his sister did really see him …NO..WAIT ..That's not the pain that comes from his sister hands ( because he know it very well!!!) . when he turned around , he found a girl with red hair and oceanic eyes glaring at him ..he stood quietly glaring back at her ..for once in his life he wished that someone else do that to completely destroy him , but unfortunately it was a girl again , another personality like his sister's !!!

_Ok..calm down ..calm down ..she is just a girl , you must be nice with girls , girls are diamonds ..ne?!_

" oh..hey..Linda ..right ?"

" yeah , right , now keep your hands away from the poor innocent girl , you understand ?!" _huh ?!!! talking about diamonds ..what the hell is this girl ?!!_

" hmph ..are you my sister ?!!" Fubuki said under his breath ..

" what did you say ? I didn't hear you ."

" umm..nothing ..I was saying , it's really nice to meet someone like my sister ..haha.."

" oh really , then back off and leave the girl alone .."

" uhh..excuse me , but are you her lawyer !!" the girl they are arguing about wasn't even giving them an ear , instead she was playing with the child ..

_Fubuki , what are you doing ?!! Just back off like she said ..Why are you acting like this..I..I can't..There is something with this girl ..Keeps me ..Stubborn …she has something my sister don't have …I just can't stop !!!! _

And the two begun throwing words at each other so Asuka had to 'let off steam' between them ..

" hey , Fubuki what's your problem ?"

" ask her ! she started it ." Asuka looked puzzled , she didn't know what's wrong with her brother , he looked different from always ..

Alfred interfered saying " hai hai , I have a good idea, why don't you two stop and come to eat with us , its lunch time and I bet that you two are starving , that's why you are fighting , ne?!!"

Fubuki was going to say something , but Alfred stopped him by putting his are around him and whispering in his ear ," just do what I say , she is always like this and if you didn't stop now , you'll not stop forever !!"

Linda didn't like seeing Alfred saying something she don't hear .." Alfred , what are you planning ?!!"

" N..Nothing ..come on ..lets go .." she gave him a suspicious look ..

" Linda , lets stop , ok?" Johan said behind the girl smiling ..then the girl said

Blushing ," o..ok..J..Johan " _huhh!! What was that again ?!! where did her damn personality go ? she was like a man from few seconds and now she is acting like a _

_Girl ? ok she is really wired ..Fubuki thought! _

However , it was a bad start for both of them ..Finally Judai's friends agreed to go with their new friends for lunch because they said that they had been here before and they know a good restaurant in this place ..it wasn't far ..and they were going there by walking . they told Noura to come with them too , so again she dressed .

Before they go , Alfred carried Johan on his shoulder and refused by all the ways to put the boy down .." Alfred put me down , are you crazy ?!!"

" Yes Johan-chan , I am crazy about you ." Elishya , Sarah , Michael ..sweat dropt !!

" w..w..what ?!! I said put me down !" Johan said blushing ..not that he liked his situation 'like sitting same as a little kid on someone's shoulder !!' , but from embarrassment …

" oh ..I like Johan-chan when he blushes , he is cute !!"

Again every one was thinking back in Alfred's friendship ..did they really do the right thing when they decided to be friends with this wired guy ?!!!!!!

Johan blushed redder now ..he laid a punch on the others head to let him stop saying these wired things , but the boy started walking already and didn't pay attention to Johan's well . the others started walking as well as if that was something normal , they didn't even bother saving Johan when he asked them to do that !!!! they smiled instead and Linda was burning as usual , but Judai felt something wired …pinching , stinging ..well ..something like that inside him whenever he see that boy doing these things to Johan and he didn't know why ? again !! ..when Judai noticed that , he was walking next to Fubuki and everyone was walking ahead ..Fubuki and him was ..

Slow..

" Judai , what's wrong ?!! you don't look so good.." Fubuki asked ..

" r..r…..really ..why?..I am fine .."

" No , that's not true ..you look..well ..so quite "

" you too .."

" ok , how about a deal ? you tell me what's your problem and I'll tell you next ."

" sounds good to me , but I think we shouldn't do this , I don't want anybody hear anything .."

" don't worry ..they are talking and don't even pay attention to us and there is a distance between them and us too ."

"ok.."

"so , what's wrong ?"

Judai hesitated for a second …what will he think of me if I told him ..but I really want to know what's wrong with me ..he begun telling Fubuki what he felt from all situations he was involved in with Johan and even before that in a very low voice .

Fubuki , kept listening carefully , sometimes smiling , other times staring at Judai in a shocked expression …

"s….so…..what….d…do you ..th…think ?" Judai said nervously and eagerly waiting for the answer .. suddenly , Fubuki stopped walking so Judai stopped also ..He was silent and gave Judai a very uncomfortable and suspicious look ..

" w..what ?" Judai said more worried now ..

"Judai , are you fooling around or you really don't know what's wrong with you ?!!!"

Judai glared at him .."I know it wasn't a good idea to talk to you seriously .sorry."

And he began to walk away from fubuki , but the older teen stopped him ," Judai wait I am sorry ..ok..I'll tellyou ." _this guy is really pure , he don't know anything about the world and I misjudged him as an adult !!!!!!!!_

" ok , come closer .." Judai came closer to Fubuki and said ," ok , now what ?!!"

" look Judai , I'll tell you one thing , but listen carefully and please don't panic ..ok?!"

" what is it already ?!! you are freaking me out !!!"

Fubuki leaned and whispered something in Judai's ear …first it took Judai 5 minutes before he could analyze what did Fubuki said to him in his mind …and that is really wired in human beings world ….

After that his eyes stared at the empty space in front of him in horror !!! his face turned into red and begun to sweat a lot …his mouth was wide open ..he wanted to say something , but he couldn't speak anyway …and to be honest Fubuki was scared when he saw Judai in that condition , the boy looked so terrible as if he were sinking in a very deep hole !!!!!

There was …hmmm…lets say 40 meters between those two and the others, but ..

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!!!!!!!!!!"

When Judai screamed in horror like that , it was so obvious that there was something wrong and they all turned around afraid that something bad happened to the boy ..

they stared at him silently and Fubuki…….sweat dropt !!

See you next chapter !!

And thank you all for reading and patience !


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone , I am back …and sorry for the long absence as well !**

**Please forgive me , it was because the terrible vacation I had the past days … **

**I didn't enjoy anything and**** it was more like a year to me than just two weeks !! **

**and now I am stuck in the final exams !**

**God please help me !!!**

**Well enough with this , now let me put a small summary to what happened last chapter **

**(although I am not great with this !sweat dropt!) , but you must know because you'll get lost with these long chapters I am adding ! **

(Judai , Johan , and the others had been to a tropical island that the principle thought it would be a great place to let them rest for a while .by coincidence Johan had met his friends from North duel academia and Judai had a new discovery about his relationship with Johan ! )

**So .. I hope that was all …anyway , let's go to the next chapter !**

* * *

" Judai what's wrong ?" Asuka asked calling Judai , Fubuki waved his hand to them ..

" nothing wrong here .."

Johan quickly jumped off Alfred's shoulder and ran to where his friend is .. "Fubuki , what's with Judai ?" he asked Fubuki when he found no sense of life in Judai's eyes .. "uh..er..um.." Fubuki was searching for the right words .. "nothing is wrong ," Judai said calmly "f..fubuki reminded me about my homework paper …w..which I have to…submit after I return to Duel Academia ."

Woow!! What a fast recovery?!! Fubuki thought ! " y..y-yeah Judai , seriously ..s..stop being so careless..ha..hahaha !"

That made sense somehow , but Johan shot the two a suspicious look , he didn't believe that , seriously , how can somebody scream because of a homework paper and knowing Judai , wouldn't even care because of a stupid homework paper ! "ok..lets go then ." Johan said.

Judai's pov

when I was walking with Fubuki , I told him what I felt towards Johan , and again I regret doing that because I didn't believe the ridiculous reason he told me , screw him and his unfunctioned mind ! love ? LOVE ?!!!!! how can he say that I love my best friend that easily ..also ..I don't know what does this word means , but it somehow annoys me because I see people pointing to a couple (A.K.A girl and boy damn it !) saying they love each other , I never see anyone pointing at two boys saying they love each other …well…maybe ..(Ahhh!) I don't know …I just don't feel that right .

Hey ..wait..suppose it is true that I love him , so that means I am annoying him all the time ..NO….NO…that's not true , as much as I recall .. I didn't do anything abnormal ..but who knows? Maybe sooner or later I am going to annoy him , what if he noticed ?..oh god he will hate me for sure !

WHAAAAAAAT ??? I can't believe myself thinking about this , it's all Fubuki's fault ..telling me wired things all of the sudden .

Listen ! Judai , there is nothing wrong with you , you just like your friend too much ..urgh ..doesn't that mean the same thing Fubuki told me ?...okay…I give up ! I am lost !!

I wasn't feeling my legs walking with the rest , my mind was working hardly , I didn't even hear the other voices ..all I am doing now is putting my head between my hands thinking deeply , I swear if you could see me , you would say he is 'burning ' !!

"Judai..Judai."

"huh.." I snapped out ..

It was Fubuki , his hand on my shoulder and looking at me with a concerned look , I stared at him for a second then suddenly and I don't know who told me to do that , I stepped on his foot angrily …that was painful …but he didn't dare to open his mouth and complain !

" Ahh..why did you do that for ?" he asked in a low voice . no really ? you don't know you jerk ?! " for telling me a bad joke ." I responded smiling ..he looked at me ..and there were a lot of question marks on his face " I'll talk to you later .." I whispered .

"okay." He said giving up .

Finally , we were standing in front of a very big restaurant . we entered there and ordered the food . everyone were enjoying their time and when the food came , I expected myself to eat like a hungry wolf or something , but now that Alfred person is sitting next to Johan and wants to feed him !!!

Okay..now I stopped , what's wrong with me ?why I am even concerned ? I must not think about this again …Judai just focus on your plate and eat …I …I can't believe that I lost my appetite ! that never happens !

" ANIKI , what's the matter ? you didn't touch your food ." SHO said .

I blinked a few times , everyone was looking at me with horror ! yeah .. I excuse them for this , I myself don't want to believe that I am ignoring the fuel of life .." Are you sick or something ?!!" Asuka asked putting her hand on my forehead to check if I am really okay !

" oh.. I am sorry Judai-kun if you didn't like the food at this place .." Alfred said to me with a sad look .

" I'm fine you guys and this place is great …really.. no problem ." I said quickly to avoid any misunderstandings , and forced myself to eat , yeaah ..the food was great , but I didn't sense how does it taste !!

Fubuki finished eating , and I decided to finish too , then we both told them that we are going to walk back to the beach ..

" wait for me , I'm almost done ." Johan said .

" NO,NO ..take your time .. I ..am .. going with Fubuki ..lets go ." I said a little annoyed and dragging Fubuki outside ,yeah ' take your time ' with that stalker and leave me alone …my head is missed again ,damn you Fubuki , wait until we are alone and nobody is interfering .

When we were far enough from that restaurant I finally released Fubuki's hand and turned to face him . now I can see all the confusion on his face ..he opened his mouth to say something , but he closed it again . looks like he is waiting for me to burst first .

" okay , now please can you explain to me what you had said earlier because I'm running out of patience here."

I said as my eyes twitched and by one way or another Fubuki sensed my negative aura because he was really looking well-guarded right now !

" honestly , Judai how many times I have to tell you that you really love or like Johan—"

" stop saying that , you are missing with my mind , how can you know that I love him that way ? he is my friend 'helloooo' a friend !" I said really worked up .." please , listen to me first , why are you so defensive ,Geez ! you are proving to me that you like him ."

My eyes twitched again at that comment " ok . just hurry up and tell me what you want !"

That's right , why I am so defensive ? if I was really thinking that he is just a friend then why do I have to deny it in that way , cool down Yuki Judai , it's so not like yourself.

" promise that you won't interrupt ."

"okaaay."

" good . now look . where were I ? oh yeah , Johan . You told me that you liked his presence around you and some other stuff-that-supports-the-idea-which-implies that you are totally falling for that boy and I myself don't see that strange . ever since that Johan came here .. I mean the damn DueL Academia and you are too busy with him going and Dueling here and there , you even started to hang out a lot with him ignoring Sho AND Kenzan , and why the hell do you think they let you go freely with him ? it's because that he is in Duel Academia temporary and will leave soon ."

Fubuki stopped to take his breath and ..oh.. I admit that he is actually right . whenever Johan is in Duel Academia , I get the feeling that I must not waste one minute with out being with him , and if I could transfer my stuff to his dorm and sleep in the same room with him , I would do it ! but that's because …I don't know …maybe I'm turning to be a stalker or something .

Fubuki continued " and as I remember you don't do that with other transfer or even non-transfer students , your bond with him is too different Judai , you like him , and why are you denying that ? because he is a guy ? so what ? I don't think he isn't gay either !"

That does it ! I recall my mom forbidding this word'gay' from my dictionary list when I was younger and he is remembering me of the punishment I received back then when she told me that this is some kind of forbidden love and lectured me about who did what that' Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah ' I didn't care about the topic , what matters to me now , am I in a forbidden love ?!!

" don't talk like that about Johan , he is a good person and that is a bad word !! " I said like a girl who is defending her absent boy friend when I almost done speaking I realized that , screw me !

" well , I got to say I'm surprised that you know what does this word mean ..and ..yeah ..you like him , I didn't expect anything other than that "..he continued " poor Edo , I think you must say goodbye to your tiny chance and kick it to the nearest garbage basket ." I blinked few times at his words . what did he mean ?!!

" Oh .. don't mind that Judai .."

" No, tell me what is that ? what do Edo have to do with us now ?!"

" okaay .. if you insist .. you see Judai , you aren't the only one who had fallen in love with a boy . someone had been falling for you from a short period of time and that's .." he paused , and I began to get the idea . ' holy craaap !!!' EDO LOVES ME !!!! What on earth had happened ? I didn't even notice that !

My face was getting redder and redder , and fubuki laughed as if he enjoyed that !

" but .. but .."

" hahaha , don't be shy Judai hahaha, Edo was really doing his best to make you notice him , but when Johan came and he saw you guys getting along together , he began to back away ." I blushed harder , I still don't understand anything , I looked down depressed ," Hey , Judai …umm…you okay ?"

" How can I be like this Fubuki ? if he knew , he think that I'm disgusting , he will hate me , I don't want that to happen , I don't want to be hated by him …"

" Judai you … Why do you think that he will hate you ? because you are special ? being like this doesn't mean that you are disgusting or any other crap you are saying , will you please stop attacking yourself ??" I was shaking . I think I am lost !

" but what do you expect me to do ? I don't even know what you are saying is right or wrong , and imagine that received an information that tells you that Fujiwara Yuske is in love with you , what will you do then ? huhhh?" I yelled at him and I got to say the look on his was priceless . he even tried desperately to collect himself again , his eyes twitched , but he said after ," I would understand that Judai , and I would never think that my friend is sick , because anyone and I mean a normal person can turn into gay if love decided that , it's not the person's fault and if you love a boy , you are not mistaken ."

I let a heavy sigh escape my mouth , he was right , I mean if Johan and I say 'if' he came to me and told me he loved me , I won't hate him , ever ! but then again maybe that's going to happen because I love him too ..Hey ..did I say I love him ?!!!! ' oh.. kami-sama , rescue me please !'

I noticed that there was something wet on my face ..wait..tears ..tears ? why tears?!

" J…Judai ?" Fubuki said panicking .

" t…th…then …w…what do I have to do ? how can I abandon …this feeling ?.. I don't want to take…a risk , I really…can't …" I was on the edge of breaking down when I felt arms wrapping around me and bringing me closer ..

" shh, Judai it is going to be fine , it's going to be just fine , just wait for a sign from him , and you'll know if he loves you back or no and if you don't understand what I mean , believe me that you will , when the time comes and don't be silly you can't abandon that feeling because it'll hunt you wherever you go , don't even think about it !"

I wasn't able to talk back , I pulled back and removed my tears quickly because Johan and the others were coming , Fubuki noticed that so he grabbed my hand and we ran fast to the beach again .

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After we reached the beach first me and Fubuki , Johan plus my friends and the others came too . because I was in a miss , not to mention that my eyes were still puffy from crying and I hated myself for that , I decided that I must avoid talking or interacting much with Johan because I want to take my time thinking in what Fubuki had said to me back there and try to order things in my mind , although I'm still denying that the love thing has to do with anything and I think that it's nothing more than a ridiculous explanation to how I feel , but even I know that , my other half wants to believe in love ! why ? really I want to get that half ridden or it will brain wash me .

Now I have to find something that keeps me from talking to him , hmm… what could I use ? oh wait a minute , didn't I bring with me the sand shaping tools ?! I can use them . I know it's very odd thing , but if I could just be distracted and lost from that world a little ,that would be so great !

" Kuri , Kuri !" my partner Hane Kuribou returned me back to my senses , " Hane Kuribou , how would you like it , if I built for you a big castle ?" I said with a wide grin , and trying to remove any worries from my partner's mind . it seemed that it worked because the pretty fur ball began to jump from happiness ." Kuri ,Kuri , Kuri Kuri !!"

" alight then , lets go !"

I went back to my bag and gathered all the things I need , okay .. that's great , and to be honest , I was planning on doingthis for Hane Kuribou because the idea of building a sand castle for him was so exciting ' Judai's childish mind , please don't mind him !'

" ANIKI , what are you doing ?" I jumped out of surprise , oh … it's Sho .

" Geez ! don't scare me like that !"

" oh , sorry , I didn't do that on purpose ! any way , what are you doing ?" he looked at me with question marks on the top of his head !

" oh .. I'm going to build a sand castle for Hane Kuribou ." I said grinning.

" Aniki , it isn't even a living thing .." sho sweat dropt !

" come on Sho , don't say that , I love him too much and it is so unfair to him to be left behind while I am having fun ." ' A.K.A so yes Judai is really out of his mind !'

" we will be playing a hand ball over there with Johan's friends , Aniki come and play with us , even nii-sama agreed on that ."

" NO ! SERIOUSLY ?! THAT hell Kaiser agreed on playing with you guys ?!" I said really shocked , I didn't mean anything wrong , but really that was so bizarre !!!

" yeaah , isn't that great ? I think he liked that Elishya guy because he didn't refuse his offer , Aniki Johan's friends are awesome ." Sho said happily and I could see his face red from happiness .

" well , that's great Sho ."

" yeah , so are you coming ?"

" umm..no I will pass , I'm not into that mood yet , tell everyone that I'm sorry ."

" But Aniki , why don't you try at least ? it will be fun ."

" I don't know sho , I just don't want to .." I said laughing sheepishly .

" Oh..okay then , if you insist , see ya !"

" have fun !" I said in a loud voice as Sho ran .

After Sho went to the group , I went to bring water to my own project , oh I'm so happy now , it wasn't a bad idea after all !!

I sat down and began working . the sand on this island is completely different from the ones at Duel Academia's beach , somehow this type is so soft and have a very beautiful color . I found very wonderful and tiny shells in the sand that I used for decorating the castle .

Well that will help me on refreshing a little bit for sure .

* * *

Fubuki's pov

Our group decided to play a hand ball on the beach , and I didn't know if that was a bad or good idea because it seems that we gained the fame so quickly . I could see the girls from all over the beach are looking at us and giggling and if you asked me why ? I'll tell you that is our group has a very wired combination from Japanese and European people that they weren't used to 'some of that goes to our beauty nature ! hahah' and Johan's friends were like that ' well .. I guess that Linda too , but I am not praising her or anything .' lets say our group were so special on this area and people couldn't just ignore us !

We are now deciding how to play and the way of putting a pair . my beloved sister were the head of this .

" so..guys.. I'll now announce the pair ." my sister said .

We were playing a game that is like this : there will be a circle and inside it , there will be a pair whom have to dodge the ball ' Hey ..weren't we going to play a hand ball ?!!' Ahh..and if the pair won , the two will be paid to take one hour together on a jet-ski in water .. I'm really exited , who will be the lucky ones ?

" Hai Hai , Fubuki , Linda please get inside the circle ." HUH? OH.. I'M SORRY I caught that wrong , I'm sure that the author is out of his\her mind , or I ate too much that I can't use my senses right at the moment !!

" WHAT ?!!" ME AND THE RED HEAD SCREAMED IN UNISON !

" Excuse me sis ! I didn't hear you well , maybe there is a stink in my ear or something ,repeat that again please !"

" Bro , I said that you and Linda are the pair ."

" The hell I am going to be with this red head !"

" whom are you calling a 'red head' you retard !"

" Mah Mah , you guys , act more like civilized people , we aren't the only ones on the beach you know !!"

" sis , no matter what you even say , I'll not go with this little—whatever ."

" call me little again , and I'll shove your head , it's not like I'm willing to be with you either !"

Well I got to say that I'm aggressive on that girl , yeahof course , just imagine me and her a pair ! and on the top of that if we won we will be forced to be with each other another one damn hour in water ' how ironic !' oh kami-sama , this is humiliating !

Leave that alone , when I looked at my sister , she gave me a death glare that obviously says ' Fubuki if you didn't move your damn 'Ahem' I will show you how the person could-be-more-civilized-on-my-own-way , so if you-do-treasure-your-life more than anything you better do what I say !'- that's it , okay .. I give up after seeing this .

" good , now Fubuki seems to be alright with this Linda ." my evil sister said cheerfully .

" che !" the red haired evil responded !

* * *

Judai's pov 'again' 

I was sitting in my place doing what I started at when I saw Johan coming to my place .

Okay .. now what ? why are you coming here ? don't you see that I'm trying my best to cut the contact between me and you for a while ?! . my heart is beating so fast and he came closer to my place , I wish I could just draw a circle around me and write on it 'private area !' 'yeah as if !'

" Judai what are you doing here ?" he asked and if I wasn't wrong , I sensed slight anger in his voice , but why ?

" Oh , nothing ..um.. I'm building a castle for Hane Kuribou ."

" really ?"

" y-yeah.."

" so you are telling me that you are building a castle-"

" yeah .."

" to your spirit –"

" Yep ."

I thought that his face was blank and I was so scared , but suddenly he smiled and chuckled then he said :" wow! Judai that's so great , I'll make one for Rubby too !"

WHAT ? hahaha .so much for keep away from me !

He went to bring some water and sat in front of me . when he began building his castle , I saw his Rubby hopping around him from happiness and he kept smiling at her .

" wooh ! very excited girl , aren't you ?"

Johan's smile was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen in my I could have in this word would replace that smile,ever.

He was wearing a sleeveless cloth with technical colors , black shorts , and a long silver necklace around his neck , he was smiling and the last thing he needed to be a real Angel is to have a long white wings , although I can see them , even if they didn't exist !

I didn't realize that I was blushing at that thought until I heard him saying " Judai , something wrong ?!"

" N..N..NO ."

" Then why are you staring at me like that ? and… your …face is all red ! you have a fever or something ?!"

" N..NO , I'm alright ..it's just .. I saw a butterfly around you !" I said as I focused again on my work ! BaKa !! why did you have to stare at him like that ?!

Somehow , when I was continuing my lovely project every second and then , I received sand punches on my face or my arm and every time I tell him why did he do that for ? or look at him with my eye twitching , he just keep on telling me that he is 'sorry'and that wasn't deliberately !!!

Every time I sigh and I don't know …I kinda…don't believe him !

* * *

Johan's POV

When we were in the restaurant , Judai showed a very wired behavior ..oh.. I didn't mention that there was something going on between him and Fubuki because they were walking together when we reached here and God knows what they were talking about .

Never even mind that . the major thing is that Judai also dragged Fubuki out of the restaurant after finishing and they walked back together to the beach 'as if!'

That was my first thought and Alfred kept teasing me about ' oh , your Judai-kun is with that person !' and showing pity on me ! but the worse thing that when we were out from the Damn restaurant , also walking back , I recall clearly and with out doubt that I saw Fubuki hugging Judai ! WHAT THE HELL ? WHAT IS THIS ? AND WHY ?!! I wanted to know with every European bone in my body !

My rule is 'Nobody touches Judai ' and that Fubuki just stepped his toe out of the red line . well .. thank you Judai , I didn't know that you liked him that much !!

Alfred seemed to know what I was thinking about when they ran quickly together and I showed a ' boring face !' as he said , and tried persuading me that I'm judging this too fast and I need to calm down. I said I wouldn't let these love feelings out of the box again , but .. I can't help it .

Now I'm sitting in front of him and building a sand castle , also I was throwing at him sand out of anger , but without showing that .." oww!" he said , you deserve it ! just go to the hell you and Fubuki !! you'll say that I'm out of my mind . well .. I guess so , I will be out of my mind if this came to Judai .'evil Johan'

Also I remember seeing him staring at me one time and when I asked him what was it ? he told me that he saw a butterfly around me !! ok 'smirks' just wait , I wanted to tease him a little or somhow make him notice me a little .. I really don't know what was it , but my body moved out of my well !

I got closer to him , my face was so close to his that he fall on the ground from surprise , but I didn't stop . I leaned over at him carefull not having any physical contact , the look on my face was serious and I think Judai's face was radiating abnormal heat for some reason !!

" W….W….WH….WHAT ?" he said really panicking , I smirked at that .

" oh…that's wired , I thought I saw a bug on your face ." (A.K.A Johan was giving Judai heart attack because it was going to explode anytime now !"

"……." Okay , maybe I'm overreacting , I leaned back and went to my place –" J..J..Johan that's not a funny Joke !!"

" sorry , but I did see a bug on your face !" I said smiling innocently .

* * *

Fubuki was wondering around himself all the time , he didn't even know why he was stuck in such game ? why did he agree on doing something like this again ?

Oh yeah , he remembered it was because his sister was going to tear him apart and rip him into shreds , if he didn't do what she say and lets say 'that was so much for enough reason !'

Linda any way , didn't want to lose , she hates losing to anything or anybody , so she took the challenge and ' warned Fubuki just like his sister , that if they lose , this day will be the last one for his pathetic life !' . that was another dangerous reason that he has to keep moving forward or he will say to his pathetic life' sayonara !'

After playing a short period of time , Fubuki learned how to co-operate with Linda and without a brief warning , he started laughing and enjoying the game as well as Linda.

' well.. I don't think that this was a bad idea after all .' Fubuki thought .

' well..well ..he isn't a loser after all .' Linda thought !!!

The game ended and they won it . they were gasping and running out of air . everybody clapped their hands from them and at that they gave each other a 'high five'!!!!!! but as soon as they realized , they both screamed " NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!! Oh my God !, I felt like I've touched a disgusting animal !" Linda Yelled !

" HUH ? LOOK AT YOURSELF! I think I've touched a filthy little cat !" Fubuki Yelled back !

" WHAT YOU …" Linda began , but ended when their friends interfered and told them to calm down and Asuka was doing her best in holdig her brother back because he wanted so badly to beat the other girl !!

Half of the task has been completed so far , now for the other tough one and is to spend with the red head a hole hour in water . how on earth he was supposed to have fun when this terror 'as he called' is riding with him ?!!!

" okay , now who will drive ?!" Sarah said happily .

" him of course . I don't want to some disgusting animal to hold on me from behind , especially with a perverted history !" Linda said proudly .

" how the hell you know that ?!" Fubuki asked .

" SIMPLE . your lovely sister told me about you ."

" You… hem! FINE , and I don't want a kitty to hold on me either ."

"WHAT? Say that again !"

" I-said-a-kitty , AND how do I know that you are not going to stab me from behind if I let you ?"

"HA-HA-HA so funny , are you nuts? Where would I get the knife from smart boy?!!"

" you two stop this instance !" Asuka shouted and continued " tenjoin Fubuki you'll drive and that's final ." and she glared enough to freez him in his place . that was setteled for sure !

Fubuki got in first , Linda rode behind him and her face was pale for some reason .

" uhh…hey …c..can I ask you something ?"

" ok, what now ? do you want to drive-?"

" NO,NO I –I was just wondering …can you drive this thing ?"

"the Jet-ski?"

" yes."

" you are asking me if I could drive …the jet-ski ?"

" well…yeah just answer me !"

" let me show you."

After he said that , he made the engine work aand (Splash!!) He drove it so fast , actually he was speeding !

" NOOOOO! STOOOOP ! I SAID STOOOOP !" Linda screamed very loud .

" WHAT IS THE MATTER KITTY ? AFRAID FROM WATER ? OH SILLY ME , OF COURSE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU ARE A KITTY HAHAHAHA !" Fubuki laughed like an evil, he was enjoying this , finally he found something amusing !!

Linda just wrapped her arms around his waist firmly , afraid from falling and finally screamed " FUBUKI PLEASE STOP !" Fubuki immediately stopped !' and was going to fly 50 meters

from his place' !!

That was the first time the girl calls him by his name , and on the top of that she was begging him to do something .." hey are you-" when he turned to face her , he saw to watery eyes and heard a soft 'sniff' from her . after seeing this , he regretted a bit what he had done and his face softened a little.

" I'm….sorry!"

" just ….'sniff'….try….to be a little ….'sniff'…slow .."

Fubuki nodded and began to drive again , while the girl rested her small body on his back from relief and god knows why the hell was Fubuki blushing now !!!!!

" hey kitty , you are heavy , don't be so comfortable on my disgusting back!!"

" Fubuki ….urusai !" he smiled , he didn't know why ? but he seemed to be alright with this girls company now as well as Linda did , but they kept this inside their selves ,careful not to make the other notice .

* * *

**A/N :**

**'gasp' 'gasp'**

**That was a real long one , I'll try to make smaller chapters or my readers will hate me !**

**If you enjoyed reading this , then I'm glad and satisfied .**

**Also don't expect any literature work coming from my hands , because I'm only doing this for fun and nothing more . well then , see ya next chapter !'waves''waves!' **


	10. Johan Andersen , you broke my heart

Hello …

**Now that I have changed the summary and the genre as well ..**

**I'm terribly sorry for those who entered and found there is (Shonen Ai) in the story And wished the story to be about friendship … well Johan And Judai are friends after all … but I wanted **

**them to be more than friends … I'm so sorry ..hit me if You want !! **

**Also I would like to tell you all , that this story is going to end with in the next three Chapters ' I think..' **

**Thanks for the reviewers (you made me feel fluffy inside ..)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Johan Andersen , You Broke My Heart**

The pair felt that the one hour has passed like a rocket !! they were both happy and joyful , although they didn't expect to be that satisfied with each other's

company ,especially Fubuki .

" Well..well..looks like you two are getting along very well." Asuka said.

" No , it's not like what you think .. " They both said .

" Oh , yes it is !" Asuka assured .

" please sister , don't say another word , it's not like I had fun with the kitty over there."

" Huh ? not me either . JERK!"

" Oh Fubuki , you already gave her a pet name , how Cute !"

" Asuka , if you said another word I'll—"

" AHHH !"

" HUH ? is that…" Fubuki wondered . it was a familiar voice , and like …screaming.

They all turned their gaze to where the sound was , and they saw a terrible thing . there was a tall muscular ugly man raising Judai from the ground with one hand holding his neck !

They gasped and made a run for their friend , but after taking a closer look they all stopped . they saw Johan running fast towards Judai . then he kicked the man's face , and before the man even land on the ground , Johan elbowed him harshly in his stomach , that looked … painful . they started running again , and when they reached there Judai was coughing and taking his breath .

Ryou ," Oi , Judai , are you ok ?"

Sho ," Aniki , what happened ?"

" I..I…don't …know .." Judai said between his gasps .

" Oi , Johan , what on earth is going on ?" Michael shouted .

Before Johan could speak, a group of other five men gathered around the one who Johan has beaten.

" YOU..you …you … hit Mii-chan ." a stupid looking guy said . and Johan was wondering what is this-chan-exactly describing ?!!!

" You know BRAT ? you have stepped your foot on the line that will show you the way to the hell !!" another very stupid looking said !

" Really ? that's interesting , and by the way , your friend there started it first , so he deserved it ."

" What you fool ? do you know who are you speaking to ? " (A/N: don't make me repeat , they all look stupid !!)

" NO I DON'T , I know one thing and that is .. NO ONE touches my friend ." Johan said almost sweat dropping from the men's looks , they were like a bunch of idiots!!

" How DARE you ?" a Super stupid looking guy said .

" Come on you people … it was just … a surf board ! No BIG deal !" Johan said sweat dropping. The loser who was kicked , stood up again and his friends

or like 'slaves ' helped him . they thought he was going to beat up that BRAT until he is dead .

" Brat , you are very brave ."

"Thank you !" Johan said blinking .._'what is this guy up to?'_

" boy , do you know how to surf ?"

"Umm…not that much ."

"great! Lets have a contest then ."

"Can you please tell me one good reason for me doing this ?!!!"

" Fine . if you win , I'll bow on my knees and apologize for that boy.." he gestured towards Judai .

" Very tempting !...and if you win ?"

" I'll take that girly looking boy and make him my slave .HAHAHA."

The people who was standing next to Judai , their Jaw dropped open at this sentence!

" This guy is Definitely a Crazy Loggerhead !" Manjoume clarified .

" You are right !" they all said in unison answering him almost falling on the

ground !!

"J..Johan don't listen to him . I'm going to apologize and lets end this." Judai said hoping that his friend will listen to him .

" Fine..Oh..what's your name again ?"

"Misaki."

"Ok , Misaki , I'll do it , but remember your word ."

"Of course!" The ugly man grinned widely showing his Ugly row of teeth !

"NO , Johan don't do it !" Judai shouted .

"Judai , it will be alright , besides , I never refuse a challenge ." Johan said smiling and assuring his friend that he will be just fine then he continued ," I don't have a surf board …"

"that's not a problem .you can have mine , BRAT ."

"Oh ..thank you. I'm sure that it has all the luck I need ." Johan said with a clear sarcasm in his accent and the man who offered was being held by the others so that he wouldn't tear Johan apart !

"Ready?" Misaki asked .

"Ready when you are .."

"Brat , are you going to surf with your cloth on ?!"

"Yeah .. it would be a bother to take it off ..lets end this fast , shall we ?"

Misaki's Eye twitched . "OK…3..2..1..GO !" and with that they both dived into the sea .

"NOOO! JOHAN! COME BACK!"Judai yelled and he was also held by his friends so that he wouldn't do anything reckless .

"Let me go! Let me go !" Judai felt an arm holding his shoulder tightly and Saying " Judai-kun , tell us what happened first ." it was Alfred speaking .

" Yeah ..After all we didn't get any clue !" Fujiwara said shrugging . Judai sighed and said ," I was bringing water , and when I came back , I slipped and the water fell on that guy's head and then that guy fell on his surf board and broke it ,then he caught me and what happened now , happened .."he said in one breath .they didn't move one inch from their places and after one minute they reacted .

"that's all ??!" they yelled .

"Y..yeah , so I'm the one who is wrong , I don't know why Johan agreed on this." Judai was really angry from himself . Johan's friends shared puzzled gazes together and finally they all burst out laughing .

"W..what?" Judai said confused .

" J-Judai-kun , don't worry ..haha..this Misaki guy just don't know who is he dealing with ." Alfred said and burst out …laughing again!

" what's that supposed to mean-Don ?" Kenzan asked .

" look you guys , our friend there , had won the national champion-ship for surfing on this island one year ago ." Elishya explained smiling purely .—silence-- ,no one was able to process this information fast at that moment .

" EEh ?!!!" Judai's friends screamed .

"B-but that means , that was when you guys were here last time ?!!"

"Yes Judai-kun , I don't know where you got that information from , but yes , our Johan-chan is strong …so..no worries okay ?" Alfred said patting Judai's hair

gently .Judai couldn't react to Alfred's touch , and couldn't help himself but to admire and like this guy ,he was so ..comforting.

After a few minutes of watching the two in the sea and Johan motions too , they were all amazed , and the word 'all ' refers to Judai and his friends Only.

Johan's friends looked somehow worried and not satisfied with Johan's movements , although Johan was actually beating the crap out of the other man by his fantastic skills .

"Johan-chan .." Alfred said .

"What's the matter Alfred ?" Linda asked .

"There is something wrong with Johan Linda , I'm sure that you noticed that too." The boy whose beautiful purple eyes was worried said .

"y-yeah , but I can't figure out what is it ." Linda said .

"Maybe he isn't serious yet ." Michael said trying to find a reason for them .

" No , that's not true , if Johan-chan decided to do something , he would put his full power in it ..there is definitely something wrong with him ." Alfred said completely confident , while Judai didn't understand , Johan's motions seemed perfect for him , why are they worried too much ? and what could be possibly wrong with Johan ?

" guys , he is really great , I don't see any problem with him ." Judai protested .

" No Judai-kun , it's because you didn't see Johan surfing before , we can tell …he isn't fine …there is something ..not right ." Alfred said in the name of his friends .

Judai began to worry and tried his best to notice anything wired , but there was Just..nothing …he couldn't figure out anything .he bit down his lower lip and hoped that his friend is fine .

Twenty minutes passed and finally the contest is over . Johan was the winner while the other man was shocked and his skin colored in different colors from anger !

"Is that what you call ' not that much '?!" the man said startled .

"Hmm…yeah." Johan answered .

"you better remember your word."

Misaki was growing pale at this sentence , he never faced this kind of humiliation at his life before and didn't predict that he will .

"It's okay . after all..I dropped the water on him … Johan lets just leave ." Judai said wanting to avoid any other quarrels .

"Judai…y-you…stay out…of this .." Johan said between his breath suddenly , everyone was worried , but he quickly said ," hurry up and …apologize.." and of course Misaki did apologize and then escaped with his friends wishing not to see the Brat in his life ever again .

Judai and the group gathered around Johan flattering him with word , then Judai realized that there was something wrong with Johan . he put his hand on Johan's shoulders and looked at him worriedly .

"Johan , you okay ?"

"y-yeah .. I'm fine." Johan said trying to breathe normally .

"Johan , your face is pale , what's wrong ? are you really fine ?" Judai asked .

" Judai I told I—" the teen suddenly stopped and collapsed on Judai and they both fell on the ground.

"JOHAN , JOHAN .." Judai cried , "Johan , OI ,What the—" Judai lost his words when he that his hand was partially soaked with crimson liquid .

"Oh my god !"

"JOHAN !"

The others said horrified when they saw a red circle in the middle of Johan's body upper part . Alfred quickly raised Johan's cloth to find a bandage failing miserably at making the red liquid which is called Blood to stop pouring out .

"this is so terrible !" Alfred said " that's why he didn't take his cloth off ."

Johan tried to sit properly , but failing terribly and Judai's face was like he had seen a ghost .."w..we…we…we must ..do something .." Judai tried to regain his

composure ,"we must take him to a hospital , he won't hold on at this rate ,Somebody help !"

"N..No .." Johan finally whispered , he wasn't able to speak loud or to speak at all.

He held Judai's head and lowered it to him so that he could speak to Judai's ear.

"J…Judai…T..take …me …back …to …our rooms.." he said weakly .

"Johan , ARE YOU CRAZY ?! you can die now . we must go to the hospital." Judai yelled , but Johan shook his head weakly and said again another word ,"p..please.."

Judai didn't know what to do , he wanted to take Johan to the hospital , but when he saw him pleading not to do this ,he was frustrated .

" Judai-kun , what is Johan saying ?" Alfred said finally without adding –chan-to the name .

"He wants to go back to our house ." Judai said still staring at Johan .

"Then take him , do what he says .."

"WHAT ? You too ! we must take him to a hospital because they have something called proper treatment .Do you even guarantee that we will be able to reach there without him being half died or something ?! answer me !" Judai yelled .

He was afraid , not just afraid . he didn't feel that type of being afraid during his life except when he and Johan was fighting Yuble and Johan finally smiled and said he will leave the rest for Judai to take care of . that was the final image of Johan before he disappeared with Yuble and Rainbow Dragon . Judai hates this terror , he can't stand losing his friend again , he didn't want to risk anything .

"Judai-kun , do you trust Johan ?"

"Yes…I ..do ."

"then trust him more , and do what he says."

"b..but .." Judai tried to protest looking at Johan who smiled weakly and made a slow nod , although his status was miserable ..

" yes , but what about Noura-chan ?" Judai asked .

"Don't worry Judai , we will take her home , we know where she lives . you just have to worry about Johan now ." Michael answered .

" I'll call chronos-sense right away ." Fujiwara said .

"Aniki , here , take these towels for Johan ." Sho said giving Judai towels .

"I'll get your bags , Alfred you help Judai with Johan ." Elishya said .

It was a matter of minutes before Chronos arrived and he was so startled to see the bluenette who was being carried by Alfred in that also objected on what Judai asked for Because he wanted Johan to go to a hospital too. They told him it's fine and anyway Johan was so stubborn about it .Chronos , however, finally agreed after seeing Johan pleading .

"Guys , I'll leave to you Noura-chan , please call me when you take her back home." Judai said before riding the bus .

" don't worry Judai-kun , please take good care of Johan-chan ." Alfred said.

"I'll..I'll do my best ."

"Judai-kun , if you neede any help , call us. we will be there in no time ."

"Alright . I'll ." Judai said quickly riding the bus . when the bus left , everyone was depressed and very worried and a heavy silence was demonstrating on them .

" Everyone , don't worry , I'm sure Judai-kun will take care of him ." Alfred said trying to cut off this silence with these words and they just gave him the look of 'we know .'

* * *

Meanwhile , in the bus Johan began to shiver badly and Judai who was so scared ,wrapped his arms tightly around Johan's ones , and started rubbing them , so that the bluenette could calm down a little and Johan automatically snuggled closer to could tell , his friends temperature wasn't normal ..he was..cold .and Judai started to panic again when he saw his friend closing his eyes .

Judai shook Johan's head as he yelled ,"don't close your eyes ! don't sleep ! please just hold on a little longer ." while the other's response was a weak nod . Judai pulled him closer and hardly held his tears from flowing .

After ten minutes , they arrived to the house , Chronos helped Judai with Johan , until they put him on the bed .

"thank you sense ."

"senior Judai , take care of him Na-no-ne ."

"I'll , thank you ."

"I've got to go now for the students Na-no-ne , I'm sorry I can't stay with you longer Na-no-ne."

"No , thank you it's fine , I'll take it from here ."

Chronos left and Judai hurried to Johan who was closing his eyes and looked like he had fainted .

Judai gasped and Quickly shook the other's face . – No respond –

"No ,NO , No , that can't be..Johan wake up please !" he shook him again but he received No response .

Judai panicked .." Johan Andersen , don't you sleep on me .wake up ! wake up ! wake up ! I said wake up !" and he gave Johan a slap on his face ..that woke him alright .

"Johan …thank God!" the bluenette opened his eyes hardly and began to notice things better .

" what do you want me to do ?" Judai asked.

Johan slowly sat and gestured towards his suitcase . Judai ran and opened it to find a first aid kit . he grabbed it and went back to the other boy.

When he opened it , he found in it many things that was frustrating him more .Johan pointed to a small medicine bottle and an injection . 'W..WHAT?' Judai screamed in himself . he never gave anyone an injection before and he didn't even how to , However , he opened the bottle and inserted the injection inside and pulled the medicine as his sweat was running and his hands were trembling .he told himself that he had to do this for his friend's sake and tried to expel any sense of fear out of his nerve system . for his surprise Johan took from him the injection and injected himself near the place of the injury .

Judai stared in a complete silence . Johan then took from the case a very thin needle and a string that looked different from normal ones . he gave it to Judai and Judai hardly entered the string in the very small head of the needle , although he didn't know what he was doing . Johan put his hand on Judai's cheek and tried to speak .

"J..Ju…Judai ..listen…Y..y..you ..have to …c..calm ..down .." whatever he said Judai tried his best , but he couldn't ." I..I…have…in..injec..injected..m-myself with..an..unharmful ..d..drug..to..make..m-me sleep ..don't ..worry …I won't..feel ..a-anything .."

"What ? why ? JOHAN..oi!" Judai shouted .

"J-Judai ..I-Iwant …you ..t-to close …this gap..with ..this ."And he gave Judai the needle.

WHAAAAAT?.... Judai fell on his knees terrified .

"WHAT ?!! YOU WANT ME TO SEW IT ??!!!!"

"y..yes."

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I CAN'T DO IT ! I CAN'T DO IT ! I CAN'T DO IT !"

Judai was shocked , Johan wants him to sew his skin as if it were some kind of close and he was so excused for this .

When Johan passed out , he left him no choice but to do what he hated to do.

He slowly held the needle and stared at it , then at Johan . only then his tears began to flow and gasped a few times , then he leaned and hesitated on doing this , he wasn't sure that his friend won't feel anything , but there weren't other choices for him . he had to do this .

After terrible 5 minutes Judai finished and whipped stream of tears away . he took a bandage from the case and wrapped it around Johan's injury . Only then he released a heavy sigh and threw his body on the cold floor. He neede a cold thing to putt of his trembling body . he stared at the ceiling with a completely blank face . Now what ?

He slowly managed to stand on his foot and went to the suitcase to fetch a clean shirt , then he pulled off the bloody one slowly and careful not to disturb the tired he dressed him and covered him with the sheets.

Judai went to the bathroom and opened the water , then he lowered his head to completely soak his face and hair with cold water as he was resting his eyes . after a while he closed it and put Johan's cloth and the dirty towels in the laundry .

When he got out of the bathroom he found the couch inviting him to rest his limp body on it . he accepted and after 2 minutes he passed out .

* * *

-----------With Asuka and Fubuki--------------

Fubuki , "Did he answer ?"

Asuka ," No , Nobody picked up the damn phone ."

" what we do ? I can't stand sitting here with out doing anything and Judai is carrying this all by himself ."

"Fubuki , just calm down , I'm sure they are fine. Maybe they are sleeping or they don't hear the phone ringing ."

" I hope so , I desperately hope so."

--------------With Johan's friends ----------------------

Linda ," Did he answer ?"

Alfred ," NO , no sign ."

Elishya," if only we knew where their place is ."

Michael , " that's happened because an idiot forgot to ask them ."

Alfred ,"what ? now it is my fault ! why didn't you ask them , clever ?"

Sarah ,"guys , this isn't the right time for your it ! now we have a serious matter ."

Alfred , Michael , "whatever.."

----------------- With Fujiwara and Manjoume--------------------

Manjoume ," Did he answer ?"

Fujiwara ," No , unfortunately no one picked up the phone ."

"Shit !"

"I wonder what happened ?"

" damn Judai . what is he doing ? he is pulling us to the edge ."

" Just believe in him , I'm sure he handled it ."

Manjoume Just 'Tch'-ed and crossed his arms as he sat down .

All the others were suffering the same thing . they received no response to their calls and they began to be terribly worried . After two hours , they all received a message that was written

in it " we are fine everyone !"

Everyone who received this message , screamed and sighed with relief . they have been waiting for these words .

* * *

Johan slowly opened his eyes and began to observe the surrounding things . he released a short moan because his head was hurting him like rocks and he thought that a train hit him or something . he sat and rested his head on his hands , then he noticed his phone vibrating next to him on the small table . he sighed and picked the phone to find that there was 40 missed calls and 16 messages that were burning his phone . because he wasn't in the mood that enables him to talk with all these people , he just sent a short message that would do the job.

Johan began to feel itchy so bad that he started rubbing his skin so hard. It finally hit him , that happened because of the salty sea water and he didn't take a shower yet , oh speaking of which , why does it seem too Quite ?

Then it hit him another time …Judai . the last thing he remembered is that he and Judai were in this room and he injected himself , and by the way, he didn't feel anything hurts him now , which was strange . he noticed that his shirt was changed and when he raised it up he found also that there was a bandage well-wrapped around his body .."J-Judai.." he stood up slowly afraid that he might feel something hurt , but there was none ! he felt normal as if the injury wasn't open earlier . he got out of his room to find everything dark and tried to look for the fuses . he opened the light and the first thing his eyes fell on , was a curling figure on the couch , he went quickly there to find Judai is Curling around himself , sleeping on his arms and when Johan looked at Judai's hand he found that there were a few scratches on it .

He sighed sadly as he held Judai's hand and kissed it . he remembered that he forced his friend on doing something really ugly and cursed himself for that . he Gave Judai a brush on his cheeks which was moistly. Then he moved the locks from Judai's forehead and leaned to place a small kiss on it .

"I'm really sorry . I love you Judai ."

* * *

Judai finally woke up after hearing the sound of water . he remained resting in his place for a while until he was able to move , however , he wasn't able to move normally . somehow he felt that his muscles were refusing to move . he sat weakly and suddenly remembered …Johan .

What happened to His friend ? and why was he covered with sheets anyway ?!

He stood up quickly ignoring his muscles' and body's well and dashed to Johan's room . he panicked when he found no one in the room . Judai heard a small growl , he turned to find there is a light coming from the bathroom . hr ran quickly and opened the door.

"Johan Andersen , What in the world are you—" Judai trailed of when he found his friend was standing in front of the mirror wearing Only black pants and in his hands there were a bandage , not to mention that his body and hair was obviously wet . Judai blinked while his friend looked at him with puppy eyes ," please , help!"

Judai didn't understand .

"Johan , what are you doing ?" he said frowning and very angry .he knew that his friend must not move or step his foot out of the bed , then why is he that wet ? and why he has removed the bandage ?!!!

"uhh..I-I was taking a shower ." Jogan said little scared . Judai glared at him .

"Wha-? Are you kidding ? why did you do that ? you are hurt idiot !"

" Yes , I know , but my skin was running crazy from the salt , so I took a shower , but I can't wrap this thing right .Judai help!"

Judai gave him A blank face . he entered the bathroom slowly and snatched the bandage from the bluenette's hands saying " Give me that ."

Johan sweat dropt ! Judai moved Johan to the center and began wrapping the bandage around him…hard !!

"OWW! Judai be careful !!"

"Shut up !"

Johan felt sad . why is Judai mad ? oh…right . it's because he made him do the ugly thing twice this day . he tried to take the bandage from Judai's hand ..

"It's okay Judai , I'll do it myself ."

"Johan , just Shut up !" Judai said glaring at him again ..

" Judai , What is it ? why are you so mad ?" Johan said hoping for an answer , but he received nothing .

" Judai , look at me !" Judai didn't look at him , instead he lowered his face down so that Johan couldn't see it ..

"I can't . I'm working here ."

Johan patience gone to Zero as he suddenly held the brunette's chin and raised his face ..

" I said—" he stopped when he found two watery eyes and tears pouring out fast .

"J-Judai .." Johan said stunned , while Judai pulled the other's hand away and folded the bandage finally and was going to go out when a hand stopped him from his

arm .." wait , Judai!"

Judai stopped then turned around trying to pull the other's hand away , but Johan's grip was stronger .." Let me go ! Let me go now !," Judai cried , but Johan pressed the

Persisted Boy on the wall and cornered him so that he wouldn't escape !

" No , I won't . Judai please tell me , why—"

"Because you are an idiot , that's why .." Judai yelled ..Johan wasn't able to talk back , he felt something closing his throat .

" y…you are …injured …and you didn't let me know …and you were a big stupid to accept that challenge ," his Eyes met Johan's and they were really sad and hurt " I know you did that for me …but …try to ..worry …about yourself more , what were you planning when you decided doing that with such an awful injury ? you are a selfish person …"

Johan's eyes widened as he loosened his grip on Judai and let his arm go .

He didn't know what to say ? Judai was so worried about him and got mad because he kept the ' injury thing' away from him . he didn't say anything except for two words .

"I'm sorry .."

The crying brunette wrapped his arms around Johan's waist and rested his cheek against the other's chest and Made Johan speechless .

Johan could feel Judai's moistly face on his bare chest which made him melt in his place ..

"please ..don't do that again ..don't hurt yourself again ..please.." Judai pleaded .

With that Johan pressed Judai closer and hugged him while his other hand ran through Judai's hair and moved the boy's face even closer .

" Judai .." Johan said in a deep loving voice and if it wasn't for self-control he would have kissed the boy at that moment , while Judai blushed as he cried . he didn't care about anything , he would prefer to stay like that , in the blunette's arms for ever .. even if that didn't sound right for him. It sounded to Judai very right .

* * *

After calming Judai down a little bit , Johan dressed and got out of the bathroom . then they both heard the door's bell ringing .

Judai opened the door .

" are you Yuki-san ?" a strange man said . Judai nodded slowly .

"who are you ?"

"uh..Tenjouin-san told me to give you this ." and the man handled Judai a few packages , that were obviously food . he remembered now he is hungry .

"oh , and this from Alfred-san." Then the man handled Judai a box that were wrapped in red color and pink Ribbon with hearts and it was written on it " to Johan-chan."

Judai sweat dropt !

"uhh..thank you ."

" you are welcome sir." The man said as he left .

" Judai who is that ?"

"uhh…they sent us food , come and help !"

" ok " Johan said as he walked to Judai . Judai gave him the box ..

"I..it's from Alfred."

Johan glared at the box , meanwhile Alfred felt a cold feeling running through his body .

" That guy never learns " Judai giggled and went to eat with his friend.

" I think he really likes you." Judai said .

" look Judai , this guy isn't normal ..and he is classified under my black list of people , except I get to bear his stupidity because he helped me a lot and he kind." Joghan said while eating ..

" Johan? "

"Hmm.."

" what is your black list of people ?"

" do you really want to know ?"

" Yeah …"

" well.. I hate them very much Judai . they are some guys who love other guys , can you imagine ?" Johan said disgusted . as for Judai , he stopped eating and his eyes widened with a shock .

" and they described by three words in my list . One: Freaks . Two: idiots and three …" Johan paused and a look of hatred in his eyes appeared before saying,"pethatic ."

Judai felt like someone had shot an arrow at his heart as he gasped and looked totally stunned .

" Uhh.. Judai ?"

Judai forced himself to release a smile and ate quickly while saying ," you are right ..they are .."

Johan said those words because he hated himself and the tiny hope he held was crushed by those words .

Judai stopped eating and told Johan that is he going to sleep .

"It's okay Judai , you need a rest after this hard day .." Johan smiled , not realizing that the other boy was dying inside because of that fake smile .

Judai entered his room and locked the door . he stood at his place for a minute then he threw himself on the bed wanting to scream very loud so that every living person could hear him , but he didn't find himself able to release a sound from his throat as if someone was squeezing it badly and it hurt .

Tears suddenly came out from his eyes uncontrollably …

' I didn't tell him …. I didn't even tell him .. I knew .. I knew he would hate me ..'

He buried his face in the pillow sobbing .' No , I'm dreaming . this is a night mare ..'

Unfortunately for Judai it was actual and he wasn't dreaming. He heard Johan's words again and again that made him wants to kill himself! He felt his heart was shattered into a million pieces and that made him move in pain .

" Johan Andersen , You broke my heart ."

That was the final thought before breaking down .

* * *

Thank you for reading this and I know I'm late but happy new year everyone and merry Christmas .

See you next chapter !


	11. Chapter 11

**PROJECTS , HOMEWORKS , PROJECTS , HOMEWORKS !!**

**I DON'T understand anyone from our instructors , do you believe that they will take us to Dubai to do a project ?!!!**

**I don't want to go ! I want to have fun there , not to sketch some papers for country views !!**

**Sigh , it is my problem anyway ! you guys try to enjoy this chapter which I suffered to post this week .**

* * *

Chapter 11

Johan's friends lived in a two story house that has a small but wonderful garden and a small pond too . You may ask why ?

They have been eager to live or spend their vacations in this Island ever since Johan won the national champion-ship for surfing because it reminds them with very precious memories and they needed like any Ahem 'proud' or 'independent' teenagers a place to live far from their parents . (**A/N** : I'm not believing how these teenagers do this !) still Johan was an exception . he only goes to this house if he has a vacation or wants to visit his friends , but it was mostly the first reason .

Everyone of them have a key for the house so they were living there like a respectively small family . in order to buy this house , they worked part time Jobs at there free time and they took money from their parents , promising that they will return it after , and since that house attracted their attention too much they did anything to complete the mission of gathering every single Yen or Dollar to buy it and that of course that included Johan , except he didn't live there permanently .

Johan didn't go to that house more than two times , so he forgets the directions

Easily , whereas his friends knew every single detail of the island and they lived happily together . Johan knew that one day when he finish his years in the academia and get enough boredom from his own home and life or missed his friends , he will always return to that place and will live together with them.

------------------ Back to Johan's friends --------------

After they received a message that done it's Job in making them relieved , they remembered that they didn't eat anything since lunch and it was now 10:30 , so they all rushed to the kitchen to figure out what they will have for dinner . the two girls were annoyed because the boys were not stopping suggesting what to cook !

Linda ,"You know guys , that's girl's work , and choose one thing already !"

Alfred ," Linda , I want pizza and the stupid Michael don't want to !"

Michael ," Excuse me , why do we have to listen to your desire ?!"

Elishya ,"Anything is fine to eat . Why are you two fighting ? even a toast and a peanut butter would do the Job !"

Alfred, Michael , " NO way in hell !!"

Sarah ," Elishya don't be mean . I'm hungry too . I want to stuff my stomach with foooood !"

Elishya ," okay , I was just joking ! You took that seriously ."

Alfred , Michael in irritated tone ," because the way you say it don't show you are joking !"

Linda , " BE QUITE !"

----SILENCE----

"Great ! now if we had several cookers and ovens , we would have settled this by making everyone cook what they want , but for the bad news , we don't . so we all have to agree on one kind of food to eat .did any person understand anything from what I did say ?" they didn't dare to open their mouths and speak so they raised their hands to make her choose one to answer !!

" yes .. hmm .. Alfred ."

Alfred ," so .. we need more than one cooking machine ?!" he said nervously and when he finished the sentence they all fell on the ground sweat dropping ! Linda recovered fast and kicked him in the face saying ," CURSE you ! MORON !!"

Alfred ," what did I say wrong ?!"

Michael ," you are not a normal human , right ? because I can see a shoe instead of brain inside your head !"

Sarah , " yeah .. I agree with you for the first time !"

Elishya ," me too ."

Alfred ,"shut up already !"

Linda ,"you idiot , I meant that you all must choose one kind of meal , food , whatever now . got it !" she roared !

Sarah ,"guys , I wouldn't mind if you choose lunch or breakfast food . just hurry up I'm starving !"

Elishya ," and what choices do we have again ?"

Linda ," me and Sarah suggest spaghetti with meat , there is pizza , sausages with fried eggs , fried chips and Chinese rice and there is a peanut butter if you wish to add too!"

Alfred , Michael ,"we said no way in hell we are going to eat that peanut butter ! absolutely no way !!"

Linda ," ok . so that's leave the rest . pick one . ONLY one !" and she emphasized on (one !)

Elishya ,"you know what ? I'm leaving this place .. you guys choose fast ."

Alfred ,"Linda that's girl's Job . I'm leaving too . do whatever you want stupid Michael !"

Michael ,"hoho .. now you are running away , I won the match !"

Alfred ," yeah , keep talking to yourself ." they both left the kitchen arguing and the girls stared at each other and blinked . Linda was so going to kick their 'Ahem' , but Sarah prevented her from doing so and told her that they didn't deserve even that !

------------------ One hour later ---------------------

Finally the dinner was set . it was spaghetti , meat , green salad and fried Chips . somehow wired combination , however , the girls did what they could do.

Sarah ,"now everyone dig in !"

Alfred ,"Hai , Hai . Linda you evil woman ! you did what you want at last!"

Linda ,"don't make me hit you with the plate on your face . just shut up and eat!"

He obeyed and they ate .

Michael ," so, what do you all think about Yuki Judai ?"

Elishya ,"huh? Why do you ask ?"

Michael ,"I was just wondering , if that guy was really that strong ."

Alfred, " you are such a terrible guy ! why don't you think about his personality instead of picking on him?!!"

Michael, " Alfred , I'm not picking on him . I just want to know how much strong

he is ."

Alfred , " Judai-kun is strong and he won against Johan if you remember . besides that he is really and extremely cute ! I don't believe that he is a human being ! how can he be so adorable and so sweet .." Alfred started dreaming again !

Sarah ,"oh Alfred , you are betraying Johan ch-a-n ."

Alfred , " shut up ! never! Johan-chan is my dream !"

Elishya ," Sarah has a point Alfred . make up your mind pervert ."

Alfred, " you too?!! I thought I would never hear this word coming from your

Mouth !"

They laughed , but suddenly stopped and blinked looking at Linda .

Linda," w-what ?"

They all shouted ,"NOOOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE !"

Linda ,"what ?"

Alfred ," Linda Mafis , are you sick ?!"

Sarah , "she is totally sick !"

Michael ,"she's very sick !!"

But Linda gave them the look of ' what the hell ?' and was too confused .

Sarah ," Linda , aren't you going to slap Alfred or argue back or something ?!!!"

Linda ," why should I ?"

Alfred ," see! I told you she is out of her mind !"

Sarah , " wait a minute ! Linda are you out of your mind ?!"

Linda , " No , I am not . why should I argue back ? ... and , however , argue back about what ? I don't understand ."

Sarah ," Linda , you used to argue back with Alfred every time he talked about Johan , right ?"

"…………….."

Michael , " maybe she found someone else at last ."

"…………………."

Sarah ," oh , I see . It's that Fubuki guy , isn't it ?!"

Linda's face was dark crimson when the girl spelled the name .

" Shut up your nonsense ! why would I like a jerk like him ,huh?"

Alfred gasped and looked entirely stunned !

Michael ," Sarah I think Linda betrayed Johan already ."

Alfred ," yeah…..we didn't …. Mention anything about …… you liking him !"

It was Linda's turn to gasp . her cheeks were becoming redder .

"Guys , don't t-take that wrong idea . you said that I didn't argue back about Johan because I liked him , right ? and then you said that I found someone else who is Fubuki , but I told you , I don't like him ." that made sense .

Elishya , " okay , we believe you . but can you tell us why you are blushing ?!"

Linda ,"w-what?"

Sarah , " your face is all red !"

"seriously ?!!"

They nodded to her and she stormed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror to see deep crimson color on her cheeks . she washed her face and stormed back to them .

Linda," don't worry everyone ! it was just an emergency ."

Alfred ,"what ?"

Sarah," lets stop teasing her and eat !"

" hey , no one teased me ! I'm fine …"

Alfred ," oh my lord !"

* * *

---------------------- With Asuka and Fubuki ---------------------

Fubuki took a shower and it was his sister's turn . he was sitting on a sofa , looking bored and his energy weren't there as if someone has sucked it all from his body and he himself didn't know what was with him .

Asuka finally finished and called her brother once , but he didn't listen . she crossed her arms and called him again , but still , he didn't reply . she got closer to his ears and shouted , " EARTH TO THE IDIOT BROTHER , ARE YOU THERE ?!!" Fubuki gasped and fell on the floor ," are you trying to make me deaf ?!" He yelled .

" I called you twice and you didn't listen ! what are you thinking about ?" Fubuki didn't reply and when he saw his sister is trying to scream one more time in his ears he simply said , " I'm tired , bored and … out of energy .. "

" brother , are you sick ?!"

" No , I'm not . I just feel that someone is squeezing something inside my chest .. I-I really can't explain this right . . "

" you mean like … something missing ?"

"Well .. yes .. and .. No.."

"Fubuki , come on , what's your problem ?!!" Asuka was puzzled , she didn't see her brother in that mood before and she didn't know what might be harming him .

" I-I think I'll go out for a walk . I don't feel like sleeping yet . "

" brother , do you know what time is it ? it's eleven , and you want to go for a walk ! "

" I told you , I need to . I don't want to sleep now . " Asuka sighed . she knew that she can't change her brother's mind when he looks to her like that .

" do as you wish . but it won't be my problem if you got killed or something ! "

" don't worry . I won't be late ."

Fubuki then went to his room and dressed in green T-shirt and white shorts which length to the knees . he didn't bother wearing shoes , instead he wore sandals .

He looked at himself at the mirror few minutes and finally decided that he is fine .

" Asuka , I'm going ."

" don't be late .."

" okay .."

" and don't get yourself killed !"

" fine . I won't ! I didn't know that you want me dead that badly ! "

" Shut up !"

" oh-kay .. bye ." Fubuki said as he was leaving . he closed the door and took a deep breath . then released it as he began walking slowly .

Lets go back to Yuki Judai . he was teenager , 17 years old .

Like any other normal person , Judai had happy and sad memories , but now the Yuki Judai , seemed like a person who had never smiled in his life or there was nothing good happened to him . if you could see him now , you would say ' oh my god ! is this person alive ?! ' . yes , Judai was alive , but dead inside and broken in an awful shape .

Johan's fatal words had done it's Job in destroying every ray of hope and happiness inside the boy . when Johan said those words which took Judai to the edge and threw him over it , without any mercy , the time had stopped for Judai's sense . two hours had passed and he was still laying on the bed in a cross shape , staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes which he ordered to make every drop of water leave them and there was nothing left to them to be alive .

On the other hand , Johan Andersen , was sitting in the dark reception on a sofa , thinking about Judai's reaction to his words . he was also shocked to see Judai agreeing with him without asking for an explanation or even protesting . No Judai seemed too shocked and that's proved to Johan that he must give up on Judai and his hope as well .

_' He didn't even ask why .. ' _Johan thought . Johan Andersen didn't realize that he has screwed up everything and the fact that he had destroyed the other boy .

While he was sitting and sinking in his thoughts , he heard a door opening . he snapped out and knew it was Judai's room's door . Judai searched for the light and opened it . when he did , his eyes widened as he saw the person that he didn't want to see so soon .

Judai's face wasn't looking like he had slept at all , and that what caught Johan . the brunette stood in his place for 5 minutes , he didn't even move and kept looking at Johan with a blank face .

" Judai , are you there ?!! " Johan suddenly said waving his hand . Judai didn't reply , he nodded and walked to the small kitchen . he took a glass and filled it with water , then he drunk it at one time . before going out the kitchen , he forced himself to hold the tears from escaping again . is he going to cry every time he see Johan ? he would say yes now without any hesitation .

Judai thought about what Johan said many times , like he was searching for anything missing or a gap or anything that can give him a small piece of hope , but no matter what he tries , he can't find anything . Judai didn't like this . he didn't like this at all . Judai cannot accept this clear fact . how could he live like this ?

He walked back to his room . before he enter it , he found Johan is still awake in the same spot .

Judai thought about something . if Johan really hates those kind of people , then he would hate Judai too , so Judai wanted to clarify that to himself and make sure of

it . A CRAZY idea indeed ! he was like ruining his life for sure !!

he didn't want to be a liar to his friend ' what he thinks ! ' . yes he thought that he would be a bad person if he didn't tell his friend what he is truly , but there is a huge possibility of him cutting his friendship with the person he loves . loves ?! Finally Yuki-san admitted that he loves Johan !

" y-you are awake ? " Judai asked as he turned to face the other boy .

" yeah .. " Johan said as he was resting his back against the sofa , half opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling . he was tired of thinking and decided to give up .

" Can we talk ? "

" Judai , you need to rest … "

" No … I'm fine ..can we ? "

" well .. sure ! "

Judai turned the light off and lighted a small abajour instead . he sat on the far side from Johan and hugged a pillow . his heart was beating faster .. _' now what ?!!_'

He thought . how can he open this topic again ? or must he hit the point directly ?! he wasn't going to stop now ! no way ! he'd rather die !

"J-Johan .. " Judai finally spelled , close to whispering , he wanted to make his heart calm down , but he couldn't .

" yes ?" Johan answered as he turned his gaze to Judai who looked somehow anxious .

" um …. I …. Eh .. " Judai didn't know where to start from ! great !

" yes Judai ? "

" ………. " Oh , well done ! now he can't talk at all ! Johan got more confused as he raised an eyebrow .

" Judai , are you going to talk or …. Just blush like that ? "

Judai turned his eyes to meet Johan's , but as soon as he saw them , his courage betrayed him and looked away .

" Just forget it ! "

" huh ??! " Johan said puzzled . he stood up and sat closer to Judai . he sighed and put a hand on Judai's shoulder as he said , " Judai , what is it ? I know you want to tell me something . " Judai's heart skipped a beat from the other's touch and was more nervous .

" I-It's … nothing .."

" come on , that's not true ! it's all written on your face !"

" No it's not ! "

" It is .."

"It is not .. "

"It is .."

"It is not .. "

" It is .. "

" fine !"

" you'll tell me ?!"

" NO !"

" WHY ?"

" Because I don't want to ! "

" Why ? "

" you'll hate me .. "

"Why—what ?!"

Judai's eyes widened as he realized that he said something he shouldn't say .

" N..nothing .." Johan wasn't satisfied about this . the imaginary lamp on his head lighted as he smirked .

" so … you aren't going to tell me ? "

" yes . "

" okay then … "

Johan stood up and suddenly tackled Judai on the sofa and sat on his back !!

" J-Johan , what are you doing ?!"

" so .. Judai , you are not going to tell me for sure ?! "

" yes . now get off !"

" No .. "

" what ? get of---hahaha !" Judai laughed as Johan tickled him !!

" J-Johan ….hahaha …. No …. STOP ! " Judai hardly said .

" well … I think you have something to tell me . right Judai ? " Johan said smirking .

" N-No …. Hahahaaa … get off ! ….stop ! "

" I can't hear you ! what's that ?!! "

" Don't ..hahaa … ok ..ok .. I'll tell you ! "

" what ? say that again … "

"I'll tell you ! " Judai shouted wanting the other to stop to catch his breath . his face was red and tears were forming in his eyes from laughing . he didn't want to laugh , but it seems that Johan won .

" you'll tell me ? "

" yeah .. "

" really ?"

" yes . "

" oh , okay ! " Johan got off Judai . Johan enjoyed this ! he didn't see his friend laughing from a long time and he was glad because he was able to .

Judai sat slowly , taking his breath .. " y … you are …unbelievable …you almost got me killed ! " Johan smiled innocently as he said , " but , but you wouldn't tell me . so I had to do it ! "

" what makes you sure that I will ? "

" oh , I'm sure . because if you didn't … "

" don't come closer ! I'll tell you ! "

" that's good . "

" um … I don't know how to say it … "

" it's okay . I'm listening . take your time . " _' that's not the problem , idiot ! '_ Judai thought !

" d-do you remember .. when you said that you hate some kind of people ..who .. "

" love other guys ? "

" yeah .. "

" what about them ? " Johan asked not expecting Judai to talk about such thing at all , and he began to give more attention to Judai who was uncomfortable with it . Judai looked down , not knowing to continue or withdraw _' just say it ! he must know ! "_ Judai screamed in himself . he said as his voice was beginning to lose it's

track , " I-I … " he stopped then he closed his eyes and said loudly , " I'm one of them too ! "

------- silence -------

Judai began to open his eyes to see a dump look on Johan's face . Now he is sure that he had screwed everything !

" EX-cuse me , say that again ! " Johan said with a blank look .

Judai was very sure that his friend will be no longer his friend after this , _' I'm the biggest fool in the universe ! ' _ he thought as he looked hurt by the other's reaction . for Johan , he wasn't sure if he had listened to the right words or not , but if it was true he would go and dump himself from a window ! ' as if there is a high window in that place ! ' . is Judai kidding or what ?

The brunette's tears were forming as he looked to Johan , " I'm sorry ! I really didn't know ! but I thought it would be better for you to know .. "

Johan was startled and because of that he didn't say one word or move anymore ! Judai took that as a bad sign and left the shocked Johan to his room .

------------------ Johan's pov -------------------

Do you know any person who can measure stupidity in the humans mind ? well … if you know one , please inform me . because I'm sure 100% if anyone came and measured mine , it will be a disaster ! I'll be known as " Johan Andersen , the biggest and greatest idiot in the world ! " how I can be this cruel ? Judai told me that he is actually 'gay ! ' and I stood in my place after his tears were flowing in front of me for almost ten minutes without saying anything and I'm sure that he thinks that I hate him now ! but I wasn't really expecting this ! I was sure that Judai was never from this type . oh … curse me ! how can I be this stupid ? I've clearly clarified my hatred to him on dinner without even thinking ! and because I'm stupid I don't know how can I fix what I have broken , even if I told him that I don't hate him , he wont believe me . Judai , I'm sorry ! I'm really sorry ! I've hurt you awfully .

* * *

Fubuki was draining in his personal thoughts when he was walking . he tried to figure out which road he came from , but and eventually he was lost !

' GREAT ! ' Fubuki laughed sheepishly . he decided to ask anyone and god knows where he was because there wasn't any human walking there ! he sighed and walked back from a familiar road to him . after about 5 minutes of walking , Fubuki saw a human or a person at last . lets just hope that he/her will be able to tell him how to go back !

He ran to catch up , and it seemed that it was a girl _, ' this should be easy ! ' _

" Excuse me ! " Fubuki called . when the person turned around Fubuki and the person froze in their places !!

" Y-YOU ! " " Y-YOU ! " . it was his nightmare !

" what in the world are you doing here ?! "

" it's none of your business ! and what a girl like you doing here at this time out of home ?!! "

" I'll go out of my home whenever I like . it's none of your business either ! and you look more suspicious ! "

" how 's that , idiot ?! "

" maybe you were doing things with girls , pervert ! "

"W-what ? "

" Oh .. your face is all red . so I was right ! "

" shut up ! there are limits for your crap ! and what make you think that I wouldn't hurt you , stupid kitty ?!! "

" stop calling me that , Fubuki ! " and they glared at each other . Fubuki broke the glare and sighed . why would he hurt her anyway ? he started walking again knowing that she won't come in use for him .

" W-Wait ! "

Fubuki growled as he said , " what now ? "

" umm … are you lost ?! "

Fubuki blushed from shame . " N-No … "

" oh-really ? "

"yes . "

" So bad ! I would have told you ! " Fubuki decided to leave his pride .. " Ok . fine ! I'm lost ! "

" say the magic words and I'll help you ! " Linda smirked proud of herself .

" for you .. never ! "

" then good luck Fubuki ! "

" who gave you the permission to call me with my first name ?! " In fact Fubuki liked the girl calling him by his first name ! it seemed different and nice !

" And why would I give a damn to it ?! "

" you-"

" yes ? "

" if you refused after I say this , I'm really going to be pissed ! "

" say it already ! "

" Can you please tell me how to go back to my house ? "

" hmm … there is something missing … oh yeah ! you didn't say my name ! "

" I'll not say your name ." Fubuki stated .

" You must ! come on , it's not that hard . "

" why do you want me to spell your name ?! "

" Because I have a name ! "

" Just tell me how to go back ! "

" NO ! "

What a persistent girl ! Fubuki looked away to hide his blush . his heart began a race when he was trying to say the girl's name and he didn't know why ? _' it's just a name ! spell it already ! '_

" L-Linda … " the girl's face lit up and she smiled saying , " yes ! "

" Tch ! can you please tell me how to go to my house ?! and don't say NO ! "

" Of course ! I can show you Fubuki . "

Again ! she said his name again ! Fubuki's heart melted when he heard the girl saying his name .

Linda started walking again , " My home is in the same way , so I'll bear walking with you a little longer , you better be thankful to my kindness ! "

" Where the hell is that kindness ?!! and how long are we going to walk ?"

" It takes ten minutes to my home then it takes ten minutes to your house , so technically it's going to take 20 minutes until you reach your place . "

" And why I have to walk to your home ?! "

" you asked for something and you have to pay for it . I'm a helpless girl so I need someone to arrive me to my home safely . "

"You—where is the hell your kindness ?!!! you are totally a devil !! "

" Watch your language Fubuki ! just shut up and follow me ! "

" tell yourself that first , idiot ! " Linda sighed and continued walking not giving the pissed Fubuki any attention . Fubuki didn't have a chance against her at all .

" did you go out that late for that small bag ?! " Fubuki pointed to the small bag that Linda was carrying .

" uhh …. Yeah .. "

" Is it that important ?! " Fubuki questioned and sounded like he is doubting this fact .

" Of course idiot ! it's medicine ! " Linda then bit her lip because she didn't want to tell him and she just did .

" haha , don't make me laugh ! as if you are sick .. "

"………….. "

" Oh , you are really sick ?!! with what ?!"

" it's non of your business ! " Linda said glaring at him .

Fubuki decided to tease the girl . he snatched the bag from her and took from it one small tablet box to read . " what the –give it back ! " the girl tried to distract him from reading .he span many times around to avoid the girl , then he saw " For Weak

Hearts " words on the box . he stopped as his eyes widened _' for Weak hearts ?!! '_

The red haired girl snatched the box and the bag back from him when she got the chance .

" I told you to give it back and to mind you own business , Bastard ! " she shouted and walked increasing her pace with an irritated expression on her face .

" Wait ! "

" go away ! I won't tell you where your house . " she screamed at him . Fubuki noticed something glittering from the girl's eye . probably it's a tear .

" I-I'm sorry … "

" Just leave already ! I don't want to see you anymore ! I hate you ! " the girl's words were like rocks falling on Fubuki's head . for some reason they hurt a lot . now he didn't care about anything that he will say or do .

" I was trying to be nice Ojou-chan , what's with that behavior ? huh ? " Fubuki now sure sound scary .

"And who told you that I like you anyway ?! back off ! I'll know my way by myself ." and he passed the girl who was startled . she didn't mean to scream at the brunette in that way , it was just a habit . yes a habit when someone knows about her illness . she looked at the teen as he began to be farther , farther …

Inside the girl , something screamed at her , shaking her body . Linda didn't want Fubuki to be far . Linda didn't want Fubuki to be mad . Linda did want Fubuki to be her friend . Linda did want Fubuki to be with her . All these feelings gathered and formed into tears that was persistent against the girl's well .

She ran to him and pulled his arm softly as she said , " D-don't go .. " . Fubuki wasn't sure what kind of trick she was playing at him this time , but it looked so real . the girl was telling him not to go ? how was he going to reply ?

" Gomen , Fubuki … I'll show you the way .. "

"you don't have to .." He said pulling his arm back . " let me show you ! "

Fubuki sighed and the rubbed the end of his head . " ok . "

They walked again silently .

" I'm …sorry …I'm just … just …" Linda killed the silence as she continued ,"ever since I had this illness , my parents , my friends , my enemies treated me as if I'm going to die anytime , they loved me because they felt pathetic for me . and when I had enough I went to North Duel Academia . I met Johan and everyone else , they didn't know about my illness , yet they still loved me for who I am , the other form of love which based on sympathy , I hate it ! I can't stand it ! it makes me feel died . when I am with my friends I feel happy and alive … " Fubuki listened shocked and sad at the same time for the girl . someone like her don't look hiding this too much inside when you see the person from outside .

" I told you this not because that I want you to feel sorry for me , it's because that I thought you might understand me and because I don't want you to tell my friends ..about ..me .. " She said as she stopped and faced Fubuki . he sighed and

Said , " why would I tell them ? it won't do me any good ! lets go Kitty !" the girl glared at the name , but she smiled with happiness causing Fubuki to Blush furiously and began to walk to hide his burning face . the girl followed and crossed her arms with his as she said , " thank you .. Fubuki ."

Fubuki yelped from the sudden contact and he didn't want to make the girl notice that he was burning so he laughed sheepishly and said , " y-you are w-welcome ! "

-------------------------- Asuka's pov ------------------------------------

Oh-kay ??! this is totally unbelievable ! first I see Fubuki's face is all red from happiness at night and the second thing I see in the morning , Judai and Johan's pale faces from depression !

What in the world is going on ?!! did they have a fight ? I think this is impossible ! come on , we are talking about Johan and Judai here !

Judai is keeping a distance between him and Johan and I would die and know why ?!! you probably don't understand . okay , I'll explain .

We picked up both of them at 9:00 in the morning , and they looked awful ! none of them spoke to the other and even if we tried to cheer them up , they would just draw on their blank faces a fake smile .

but I got to say , Judai's case is rather terrible than the other . we took breakfast and because Johan had a terrible injury , in addition it's not good to leave these two together , we decided to go to buy souvenirs from any store as Johan's friends came along . when they were talking to Johan Judai took that as a chance and

walked with Fubuki . and just look at him ! he was Just like a child who is clinging on Fubuki's arm as if Fubuki were going to vanish !!

ok , now I'll stop ! we arrived to the store .

------------------- Johan's Pov --------------------------

What I was afraid of , happened unfortunately ! Judai didn't talk to me since yesterday and I've the feeling that I will kill myself very soon . I've to think of something fast and very fast ! I can't live like this !

Oh . wait a sec , where is Judai ?! probably you don't know what I am talking about ! we are in a souvenir shop now . oh .. here he is !

" Hey .. Judai .." I said trying to sound normal . Oh-kay .. he is looking at me with that blank face again ! wait Judai .. don't go ! and there he walk away from me again !!

my dear beautiful world . why ? why did you have to break like

this ? why God ? why did you take Judai from me ? he was my miracle . what do I have to do ?!

'sigh ' what was Judai looking at anyway ?! Oh .. such a nice Mug ! it is a white mug and two happy fluffy pink bunnies drawn on it . hmm … Ah ! I know !!

------------------------ Fubuki's Pov ----------------------------

Well , I am sure that day is going to be bad . it looks like Johan is trying to get Judai's attention . But Judai do seem ….. whatever !

I'm sure they will be fine soon ! now we are in a souvenir buying place , I want to buy something for Linda . don't misunderstand me !

I'm just trying to say sorry about what I've done yesterday , because she didn't want me to know anything about her illness and I entered my nose in her privacy . I think we can open a new white paper between us . she is not a bad person after all . first I have to look for something to match her beauty . did I say her beauty ?! forget about that ! I really can't be falling for this girl !! someone tell me , why the place is so hot here ?

-------------------------- Johan's Pov ------------------------------------

My plan can't fail ! My plan can't fail ! ok , what is my plan again ? I bought Judai a present ! I hope this work .

Everyone bought different things and now we are leaving , I just have to be alone with Judai . I'm waiting until they all go out the shop . ok , Judai is going out too . here is my chance .

---------------------- Normal Pov ------------------------------

Johan waited until everybody left the shop and the last one was Judai . he told himself that he must not fail . he also told himself that if he failed , he would just go and throw himself in a hole !

Johan ran and grabbed Judai's wrist and made Judai run with him too !

" w-what ?" Judai was startled . Johan didn't respond . they went far from the group . Judai didn't know why he was running too ! he pulled his wrist back from Johan and said between his breath , " what … are … you … doing ?! "

Johan tried to catch his breath too . as Johan finally managed to calm down , he took a deep breath and released it , then he opened his bag and got out the mug which Judai was looking at , except that mug was wrapped in none colored stripe with a golden strip from the mid part of the mug .

Johan slowly raised it to Judai's hand level and started talking nervously , " h-here …I-It's for y-you .. " . Judai's eyes widened as he stared at the object with disbelieve . Johan was under a horrible Pressure !

" this … is … for … me ?!! " Judai asked as he pointed his finger to the present .

" No ! of course it's your's Judai ! it's a present ! "

Judai stared at Johan , but this time there were glittering water drops falling from his honey eyes . Judai didn't really believe this after all !

" R-really ? "

" yes Judai , take it please ! " Johan said smiling .

Judai nodded slowly and took the mug present as if he were holding a crown in his hands . his expression was like a child who was crying because you punished him and then smiling happily because you gave him a kiss on his cheeks . Judai was happy . he was incredibly happy !

" t-thank you … " Judai whispered . Johan cheeks showed a dark shade of pink , and was charmed by Judai's innocent and beautiful face .

" listen … I … really am … sorry .." Johan said looking down . Judai shook his head and said , " sorry about what ? you didn't do anything ."

" Judai , I don't hate you . you are my best friend . nothing has changed . I want you to believe me ! I can't hate you ! I can't ! " Johan pleaded Judai to believe him . Judai's eyes widened more and his tears poured more too !

Suddenly he moved forward and hugged the other teen tightly . Johan was surprised but he forgot everything when he felt his body is getting warmer and warmer . he pulled the brunette closer to him .

" I'm s-sorry too ! "

" Don't be Judai . Don't be .. "

There was no need for any other words . they both wanted this moment to last forever if possible . if you asked me I'll tell you these two didn't sleep last night at all . oh .. by the way , Judai has already slept on Johan's shoulder !

Johan chuckled . he pulled Judai and himself to a tree , then he sat and laid Judai's head on his shoulder again , but Comfortably this time for the brunette , also he removed Judai's tears away and placed a small kiss on his Cheek . ' He is so cute !' smiling , Johan was satisfied now . and together they fall in a deep , deep sleep .

* * *

So … I hope you enjoyed reading ,,,

See you next chapter !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

" do you think that we have to wake them up ?"

" and why not ?"

" because , they look .. so .. so .. comfortable .."

" Asuka , what the hell-?"

" yeah , yeah , I don't want to do that too !"

" Sarah , you too ?!"

" It's disappointing for me , but 'sobs!' ' sobs!' I can't do that either …. Waaaah !"

" shut up Alfred ! we won't do it .."

" guys , someone stop Gimmy from licking Johan !"

" come here you stupid dog ! you are as stupid as your master !"

" what ? say that one more time stupid Michael !"

" Ok , stupid Alfred !"

" Guys , Zip it ! you two are going to wake them up !"

" so what we do now ?!"

" Yuske-san , what's with that bored look ?!"

" Nothing , I feel sleepy ."

" they are affecting on him !"

" I think we should stay here for a while ."

" I said that we have to bring our duel cards . dammit !"

" Relax , I have solitaire . who wants to play ?"

" as if we like your games European people !"

" I didn't here you , Japanese boy !"

" Tch!"

" Ok , seriously , let us play solitaire or whatever , I'm going to be died anytime from boredom !"

" ok ! lets play!"

" lets play!"

Johan's pov 

That's really wired ! I woke up and I don't remember why I was sleeping here in the first place !

that's not a problem , let me repeat … I woke upon hearing someone shouting and saying , " No , I can't lose !" then someone laughed evilly and said , " loser dogs must not whine ! good luck next time … doggie ~" then I heard screaming and yelling and … don't mind ! there was a weirder thing … it was that warm feeling and something was pressed against my chest … also I was laying on the ground . oh … I remembered … Judai was here with me … where is he ?!

( sorry , Johan got a shock , he can't continue !)

Normal pov 

For Johan's surprise , Judai was there with in his arms and his warm breath on Johan's chest was sending shivers to the blunette's body .

Johan wanted to talk and wake Judai , but words wouldn't come out and his throat seemed to be closed . his heart was going to explode and his face didn't stop getting darker and darker red .

after 2 minutes of trying to regain his composure , Johan decided to get up and stop his stares at the innocent face below him , but he failed .

he was so comfortable that he didn't want to let go of the other boy . Johan thought about his situation one more time . Judai must be in love with someone , that's what he understood so far , so he thought now was the good time for him to give up on the Brunette for good .

Johan sighed . being in love with Judai wasn't something easy , and by any means , his heart won't give up on loving the boy , but in order to make Judai happy , he would do it .

A BIG CHANGE 

" OH ! How come we are here again ?! I didn't even get into the water !"

" Judai , stop complaining and go pack your stuff , we are going to return tomorrow , in the morning , remember ?!"

" Che !" Judai pouted . he and Johan were in the house , getting things ready . this was the final day for them on that island .

" Judai , if you finished Quickly , we can go for a short walk , if you want ."

" really ?" Judai said smiling widely .

" yeah , really ."

" wait a sec." Judai stormed to his room , opening his language and filling it with all his things in Just 5 minutes !

" Jo-han~ , I'm finished !"

" wow ! that was fast !"

" remember what you said !"

" ok , ok , just let me finish first !"

" you are too slow !"

" well … sorry for that ." they both laughed . everything returned to normal , and they both were thankful for this . they didn't bear not

talking , laughing or doing the same things they do together .

" ok ! all set ! now we can go ."

" hurry up !"

" ok .. lets go ."

it was a peaceful night , they both walked silently , sinking in their own thoughts .

" umm .. Judai .." Johan cut the silence and looked at Judai .

" yes ?"

" c-can I ask you something ?!"

" yeah ! sure . what is it about ?"

" well … I'm not really sure .."

" what ?" J

ohan put all his power and courage now into one question that he was afraid of it's answer , " who is the one you love ?"

Judai stopped walking suddenly feeling kinda cold . Judai was going to forget about this . why do Johan have to remember him with it again ?

" Judai ?"

" w-wha-what kind of question is that ?"

" I-I am sorry , you don't have to answer ."

" uh .. it's not like that . it's just … that person don't love me in this way back … so there is no need for you to know him …" 

_' what ? who is this person ? if I found him I'll just crush his head_ !'

" tell me who is he , maybe I can persuade him for you …" Judai smiled sadly and shook his head saying , " trust me , you can't . this time you can't help me ." Johan looked sadly at the boy . he hated Judai's sadness , and on the top of that , he could not do anything to cheer him up or to even help him . Judai held himself from crying again . he must forget that matter and get over it , this relation was in his view a failure and a big failure for him .

" don't worry , I'm fine . I don't mind that ! come on , you promised that you'll do a race with me ." _'_

_ that's right . forget . forget and get over it !_'

" Alright ! what will the loser do ?"

" let us decide that then . oh I'm telling you , Johan , you'll be the loser !"

" Judai , one day … really one day , I'll be able to surpass you ."

" not in running , my legs are faster than yours !"

" lets settle this down !"

" ok . ready ?"

" ready !"

" One , Two , Three …. GO !"

Judai ran like a wild animal ! he was so damn fast and Johan was two meters back , he did a good Job , but victory was on Judai's side as usual .

" ok … what do you want ?"

" hehe … I'll save it for later !"

" huh ?!"

" maybe I'll need it later , so in any case you have to be ready because in anytime I'll ask for it ."

" you are scaring me !"

" yeah , right !"

* * *

In the next day , the students were leaving , to their Duel academia and Chronos was there making sure everybody was there .

when they were in the air port and just about to leave , five teens came . they were Johan's friends .

" Johan-chan , why didn't you tell us that you were leaving today ?"

" I'm sorry Alfred , I was in a hurry .." Alfred was talking to Johan alone .

everybody was interacting with the others and Judai was talking with Elishya , Fubuki , Fujiwara and Ryou .

" you seem a little depressed Johan-chan , is there something you want to tell me ?"

" No . I'm just tired that's all ."

" did Judai-kun know anything yet ?"

" N-No . ."

" eh? You must tell him . you can't stay like this forever ."

" I know … I'll tell him soon …"

on the other hand , Fubuki was there trying to give the red haired Linda girl , the present he bought for her without getting so much nervous . " oh .. F-Fubuki , it's so beautiful , thank you ! I like it so much !" and she hugged him unconsciously . everyone stood silent for good ten minutes and they felt like there is a nuclear bomb falling over their heads !

" so .. I was right after all ." Asuka smirked . the girl pulled away , blushing and Fubuki was melting .

" I-I … was …th-thankful , that all !"

" yeah , right !"

" Asuka , shut it !"

" **last call … last call …. Everyone who is on the trip to the east –Duel Academia … please hurry .. your plane is about to take off …" **

**"** take care Johan-chan and don't forget to tell him .."

the gang looked at Johan with question marks on the top of their heads . Johan sweat dropt and laughed sheepishly and was cursing Alfred under his breath .

* * *

After returning to duel academia once again , Johan headed to the principle directly and went missing again .

Judai was so concerned about his friend so he went to the principle too to ask about him , if he had left or he was still on the island . that was after two days from their arrival . the principle told Judai , that Johan was on the island , but he can't show up just yet . the principle also discussed a certain plan with Judai to see if he agrees on it and of course he did . so what was the plan ? well , there is one thing for certain .. that is .. if Johan knew about it , he will kick the principle out of the planet earth !

Duel academia ( to the third place finally .) 

Johan , Duel academia's principle and OBrien were walking to the helicopter that was going to take Johan to the third place .

" calm down Johan-kun .. calm down .." the principle said trying to loosen up the rigid situation which Johan was dropped into .

" he is right Johan , don't forget that you got me with you ."

" thanks OBrien … it's just … I can't help myself ."

" they got into the helicopter and took it off after checking everything .

Duel Academia ( principle's office .) 

Inside the principle's office there were Judai , Jun , Asuka , Sho , Kenzan , Fubuki , Yuske , Ryou and Rei , in addition to other five teens who were Linda , Sarah , Elishya , Michael and Alfred .

" we didn't know that we will see you so soon !"

" yeah , that is really contains some sort of irony !"

" Attention , everyone ! are you ready to go to Domino city ?!" chronos said seriously facing all of them .

" you bet we are . when our turn will come ?!" Judai said for all of them .

" Now , you shall follow me to the Jet . everyone , hurry up –Na-no-ne !"

" I can't wait to see the look on Johan-chan's face ." Alfred said laughing .

" Alfred , be serious , we are not going there for tourism !" Linda said .

" I'm sorry everyone , you must be tired na-no-ne , you didn't get the chance to relax from yesterday's arrival ." Chronos said while walking ahead of them . " no problem ! we are used to it ." Sarah said smiling .

" In return you guys will have a duel with us later ." Michael said grinning , " especially you Judai ."

" right , I'm ready anytime !" Judai said challenging . they were now running up on a small straight forward stair to the Jet . they took their seats , and took off after the far seen helicopter in front of them .

With Johan and the principle 

The principle was smiling and felt great , because his plan with going fine until now , and hoped that Johan will Forgive him for this .

Domino City " stark building" 

The helicopter landed on the sky-scraper named " Stark tower" .

" So here we are Johan-kun , I must say , I can't go further . from here you and OBrien will progress ."

" thank you sir . lets go OBrien ."

" Do you have your cards Johan ?"

" yes ."

" ok then . lets go !" the principle left and smiled when he saw the incoming small Jet , when Johan and OBrien were gone .

he put on his headphone and opened the transmitter from his place .

" **Chronos , are you there ?!" ** first the sound was distracted , but after , it became clearer and clearer .

" **principle samejima ?"**

** " yes chronos . let me talk to Judai ." **

**" I'm here !" **

**" Judai , is everyone ready ?"**

** " yes !" **they all screamed in unison and the principle felt his ears are going to pop out from the screams .

" **well … so energetic , are we ? please be careful and try not to shock Johan and bring him death !" **

**" don't worry sensie ." **Judai said .

" **I'm counting on you Judai , but don't forget that you must take care of yourself too , you are the one who is in the most dangerous**

** situation ."**

** " I understand ."**

** " to the people there … I'll divide you into groups . first Judai , Ryou , Elishya , stick together !" **

**" second , Alfred , Asuka , Yuske ." **

** " third , Sho , Kenzan , Manjoume ." **

**" fourth , Rei , Sarah , Michael ." **

**" Final . Fubuki , Linda Mafis ." **

**" why am I supposed to be with him ?" **

**" shut up kitty !" ** then the principle heard the squeals and shouting !

" **DISCIPLINE PLEASE !" ** They could have sworn that they had saw the principle's Glare shooting them from the helicopter in front .

" **Now you are getting closer , please try to be reasonable and finish this fast !"**

With Johan and OBrien 

" I hate this place !"

" Calm down Johan !" OBrien said as he put a hand on the short tempered blunette's shoulder , but Johan removed it quickly and ran down

from a stair .

OBrien cursed under his breath and followed , he really didn't get the reason which made Johan frustrated to that point . what made things

worse , is that the place was partially dark and soul absorbing .

" Johan , wait . damn . what is your problem ?" Johan finally stopped and turned to OBrien .

" there is no problem , I just want you to leave me alone ! I don't need you , get the hell out of here and leave me !" He yelled .

OBrien was shocked and confused at the same time , did the boy got nuts ? Johan was turning to someone who is closer to Judai's character when he was going to rescue him . Only Johan was more fierce and not controlling himself . OBrien moved forward and shook Johan from his shoulder saying , " why are you saying this ? do you think that you can complete alone ? we agreed to trust each other , right ?" Johan didn't reply , instead he pushed OBrien back and started running again .

With Judai

" you know guys , I have a bad feeling about this . this damn building , is like a maze , and we still didn't see Johan or OBrien and why the hell is this building is deserted ?" Michael exclaimed .

" just be patient !" Judai passed by a spiral stair , then he heard a voice coming from there so he returned and the rest followed him .

" so … now , we will separate into the groups we were divided in , I'm going with Ryou and Elishya to that way , you guys decide the rest ."

Judai said already leaving , instantly , they also seperated into different ways . as Judai ran he felt his heart is in pain and the blunette appeared in his mind ' Johan … what's wrong ? why am I having this feeling ?'

" look ! OBrien !" Ryou said and continued " but where is Johan ?!" Judai gasped and increased his pace to OBrien .

" OBrien !" Judai called . OBrien froze when he saw Judai and Ryou .

" J-J-J-Judai ?!!!"

" OBrien , where is Johan ?!" OBrien wasn't digesting anything and so he pointed his finger to the place where Johan has ran off .

Judai ran Quickly to the place where OBrien gestured towards .

Judai ran for 5 minutes then saw a figure ahead , so he increased his pace .

" Johan !" the figure turned and it was Johan alright , but Judai sensed a negative aura coming from the blunette .

" **be careful Judai** !"

" Yuble ?"

"** there is something with Johan !"**

Judai shrugged while running and finally he reached Johan .

" Johan ?" Johan was using the wall for support and putting his hand on his right eye , not to mention that he was sweating in a bad way . Judai came close , but Johan glared at him .

" why are you here ?!"

" um .. well …"

" leave right now !"

" ……….."

Johan felled on the floor screaming from the pain that suddenly shot inside his body .

" JOHAN !!" Judai shouted as he held the teen for support " J-Judai , r-run … RUN !"

" I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS !" what happened next is That Johan's eyes flinched open and tackled Judai on the ground and his hands wrapped around Judai's neck squeezing real hard . Judai was stunned and was trying to breathe , but no air entered .

" J-J … JO…HAN .."

" I told you to run away , but you didn't . Now you'll die !"


	13. A Love Flourished Revival

**Chapter 13 ( THE FINAL ) **

Obrien was still shocked from seeing Judai and knowing that the others are here too , even after talking to Ryo , who explained everything .

seriously, you can't get into the principles mind and reveal his true intentions by any means , but this time he really gone so far and no one can change anything .

" so , what happened to Johan again ?! why are you two separated ?" Obrien remembered Johan's attitude from earlier and sighed . " he left . I think there is something wrong with him . and I don't think that is because he is nervous ." Elishya's eyes twitched with irritation . " Let's go after Judai . I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen ."

" And you are ? . ." Obrien asked . " Ah.. his name is Elishya , he's one of Johan's friends from North Academia ." Ryo introduced .

" Oh .. Really ?" Ryo nodded . they all headed where Judai is , after Obrien explained to them what was their original plan that was ruined by the principle's substitute one .

--------- With Judai --------------

To be clear , Judai was Dying from two things . first , Johan's strong hands around his neck , that was actually killing him , second , he was shocked badly that he couldn't even defend himself . Johan had turned into someone else , with cold and lifeless Green eyes . Judai knew that there is something not right with him , but what can he do now ?

" **I'll not let you kill Judai that easily !**"

Suddenly Judai's eyes were wide open , one of them was pure golden , the other was sky-blue color , then Judai's leg moved and strongly kicked Johan's Stomach that caused him flying few meters away .

Judai coughed and gasped , his face was trying to regain it's normal color . he returned to usual as he took control over Yuble .

" W… w…. why … did …. You d-do …that .. yuble ?"

" **Judai ! he was killing you ! do you want me to set back and watch ? ! don't forget that I'm inside your body too **!"

Johan groaned in pain and tried to get up , but Judai was moving according to Yuble again and didn't give him the chance to do so .

Judai was on Johan's back when he found something attached to Johan's neck . " Get off me ! I'll seriously kill you this time !"

' _Judai … please run ! that is not me_ !'

Judai moved Johan's hair locks to get a better view of this substance , and he was shocked to see that it is actually getting bigger and bigger . Judai was disgusted from that yellow thing . but wait , is that a …. ? Oh HELL ! Kuribou appeared in front of Judai , then it attacked the thing and destroyed it completely . " Nice work Aibou !"

" KURII!"

Johan's hands stopped resisting and grew numb . Judai got off him and raised him from the ground to the other side to the other side to see his face .

Johan opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Judai who was smiling .

" Johan , are you okay now ?" Johan felt his eyes going blurry and so weak . " J-Johan ?" Judai said worriedly when he saw the blunette's tears rolling down in a fast rate .

" Johan …" Judai moved closer and brushed Johan's cheek with his hand . " why ?"

Johan slowly removed Judai's hand and said through low sobs , " I'm s-sorry …. So sorry … I didn't know … what was going into me … I don't deserve to be your friend …. I'm the worst friend ever ….."

Judai looked sadly to Johan , then he hugged him tightly . " Don't say that ! you'll be always my best friend . it wasn't your fault ….."

Johan's tears poured more as he hugged back the Brunette and whispered , " I'm sorry .."

" I-It's a-alright Johan … don't cry … please …"

" Kurii !" Kuribou got close and nuzzled Johan's cheek with a sad tone .

Johan laughed sheepishly and pulled away from Judai saying to the spirit monster , " Arigato Kuribou …. I'm fine …"

" Kuri kuri !" Kuribou said happily as he flopped on Johan's lap .

Johan smiled and patted the brown fur ball gently . " Thank you Kuribou . you saved me ."

" Kuri !"

" And of course , you too Judai …"

" I-It was nothing … really …. Kuribou did …" Johan shook his head . " If you wasn't here , Kuribou wouldn't have saved me …. Thank you …"

Judai smiled warmly at the blunette .

" By the way …." Johan said .

" Huh ?" Judai said as he got his attention back .

" Judai .."

" yes ?" suddenly Johan punched Judai on his head hardly saying , " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!!!!"

Judai groaned from the pain and patted his head where Johan had hit him .

" OWWW! Is that how you thank me for saving you ? Mean Jerk …"

" JUDAI ! ANSWER ME !"

" ok! Ok! No need to yell !"

Johan huffed and crossed his arms as he glared at the other .

" Well , basically it wasn't my fault , it was the principle who brought us here ."

" Samejima ?"

" Um .. yeah .."

" wait ! why did you say us ?"

" Uh .. it's not only me who is here . there is Sho , kenzan , manjoume , Kaiser , Asuka , Fubuki , Fujiwara , Linda , Sarah , Elishya , Michael , Alfred , Rei and …. Oh … that's right … I didn't miss anyone ." Judai finished counting on his hand and smiled , while Johan was stunned and didn't talk . " Johan ? Oui ! Johan …" Judai said waving his hand .

" I'll kill him ! I'll definitely Kill him ! I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place ."

" Oh .. come on Johan , he was just helping you ." Johan sighed , there goes his precious secret to the rubbish .

it seems that the hole universe has already known where is Johan Andersen's location , thanks to the bloodu principle !

------------- Linda and fubuki --------------------

" Damn this place ! it's so dark …"

" Fubuki , stop complaining !"

" It's your fault for coming to this place ."

" May I know why ?"

" Because you chose it !"

" Ok , I'm sorry , it's my fault , just Focus !" Linda apologized . they kept walking silently , feeling the air heavy all of the sudden . then a thin ray of light appeared and began to extend . they found their selves standing in a big room that is empty and in the end of it was a green doubled door .

" finally ! there is actually a door that leads to a place !" Fubuki said relieved .

"It looks like we are not passing this place easily ." Linda said as she bit her lip . Fubuki looked towards the door again and found two persons in front of him . their faces weren't revealed and they were wearing long black coats . they came forward and activated their duel disks . Linda and Fubuki's duel disks activated with out control .

" If you wanted to get to that door , you'll have to win this duel ."

" And if we refused to duel ?" Fubuki said irritated .

" She will be not fine ." one of them said pointing to a screen that was showing his sister walking and another unknown girl who was tied to a chair and looked like she had fainted . Linda gasped in horror as she the girl .

" No ! this can't be !"

Fubuki was shocked enough when he saw his sister , but now he looked at Linda confused .

" Do you know her ?"

" Listen fubuki , we must save this girl as well as your sister and win this duel ! I'll explain Later , but right now we can't lose to them ."

Fubuki shrugged , then stood in an alarming position . " Ok … let's win then ."

" You don't have to say it . we have to win ."

Meanwhile , everyone was facing the same problem , they all was forced into a duel , and for their bad luck , the process wasn't easy at all . only two groups were finished , which were Alfred's Group and Michael's . they were all wondering , who was that girl who was showed to them . they didn't think about it much though . Now they were having one goal and that is to catch up with Johan and Judai no matter what happens .

------------------- With Judai and Johan -------------------------

" So that was a duel monster ?!"

" Yeah … it was . But I'm still lost . How could someone make duel monster's appear like this Johan ? "

" Hmm … I don't really know . To make an appearance for a Duel monster , first you must have at least a duel arena , But for duel monster's spirit there is an exception , are you sure that it wasn't Just a spirit ?"

" Yes ! I am 100% percent Sure it wasn't a spirit , it was like sucking you in , it scared me !"

" I … didn't feel … that there was something stuck on my neck …"

" Let's put that down , we must go and find the others .."

---------------------- Linda and Fubuki -----------------------------

" What ? these guys are Just weaklings ! I don't believe whoever put them to scare us !"

" Fubuki , Let's go . I'm sure the others are looking for the same girl too , so we better hurry up ." Fubuki nodded . he and Linda ran towards the exit .

they walked in a weak lighted place and it was creepy .

" so , who was that girl ?!"

" I'm not surprised that you don't know her ."

**Drop !**

" NAAAAAH !" Linda screamed from the sound , although it was nothing but a drop of water falling . As result , she held Fubuki's arm as a defense object .

Fubuki blushed from the sudden contact and tried to calm himself down . " d-don't be scared ! there is nothing idiot !" Linda released a sigh and let Fubuki's arm , who felt the nice warmth escaping from him .

" I-I was s-saying ' Ahem !' … that girl is Johan's sister . Judy .."

" SERIOUSLY ?! "

" Yeah .. Judy Andersen , she is Johan's sister , but not from his mother , she is his step-sister as you can say …"

" Wow! I didn't know Johan got a sister . that's a surprising discovery !"

" One thing is , you don't know how much Johan loves his sister , and he is very protective over her . he will do anything to free her , so we must hurry up to help him with that ." Linda's Tone held strong caring for Johan which made Fubuki feel little Jealous from the blunette .

Linda always talked about him and cared for him . Fubuki felt like he is nothing more than an annoying friend If he was considered as a friend from the beginning .

" You … L-love J-Johan … a lot , don't you ?!" Fubuki said sadly .

Even though the place was dark , Linda Almost saw the expression of the brunette . she knew he was sad . She chuckled loudly and stood in front of him holding his hands .

" Fubuki .. that was long ago , Johan don't love me back . plus , I got over it and found someone better for me . someone who I know that he deeply cares about me and I'll never get over it if he refused me …" Fubuki was silent . he felt his Brown shirt is becoming heavier with every minute .

" W… who is th-that ?" Linda got closer to Fubuki and hugged him tightly . Fubuki yelped and said nervously , " W-what is that for ?!!"

" Fubuki … the person who I truly love is … you .."

Fubuki was stunned , he cursed his ears for pretending to hear such charming words , but after thinking again , his ears weren't lying to him . his heart danced from happiness and he held himself from shouting to the hole word that the girl loved him .

Linda pulled back and said in a worried tone , " D-do … you ..l-like me Fubuki ?"

Two hands stroke her cheeks tenderly and slipped to her chin raising it up , then she felt a pair of warm lips was pressed against her's in a gentle and loving kiss .

Her eyes were wide open , but as soon as she understood the situation she closed them slowly and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as she brought him closer . They felt their bodies are becoming one . their feelings were transferred to each other through a special touch that can melt the most bastard-cruel person on earth .

After a minute , Fubuki pulled away and rested his nose on the girl's one , then he whispered , " I … don't like you ! I love you ." The girl blushed madly and felt the heat going to her ear's end .

" y-you do ?" Fubuki chuckled and gave her a peck on her lips saying , " Yeah … I do … a lot …" With that being said , Linda smiled and felt for the first time in her life an unlimited happiness enveloping her . she hugged him while tears were falling . " I … love you ..Fubuki …. I love you so much ." Fubuki patted her hair and smiled saying , " Oh .. kitty , don't cry ! I said I love you ."

" I-I am so happy …" Fubuki chuckled and removed the girl's tears as he brushed her cheek and surprised her with a heart taking kiss . when he pulled away , they both smiled and blushed .

Linda moved away and said , " so are you going or what ?"

" I wish not !"

" Come on Fubuki ! stop your Jokes and let's hurry ."

Fubuki shrugged and simply followed his love .

-------------------------- Judai and Johan---------------------------

" Judai ! Johan !" Judai looked where the voice came from .

" Oh ! Elishya , Ryo ! We are here !" Elishya , Ryo and Obrien , at last managed to catch up with Johan and Judai , they were expecting the worst , but it seemed that they were wrong .

" Judai ! you okay ?"

" Yeah ! why wouldn't I be ?" Judai didn't understand . the trio stared at Johan and Judai for a minute , searching for anything wired like Obrien said .

" Umm … Obrien-san , I don't find anything wrong …" Obrien was confused himself ! From a few minutes Johan was acting strange , what did change now ?!!

Obrien took a few steps closer to the blunette .

"J-Johan … are you … fine?" Johan chuckled sheepishly. he was feeling so bad for what he had done and said earlier to Obrien , even if he didn't control his actions .

Johan noticed that what was stuck on his neck , force the person to tell what is true and hidden with in his mind . Johan , Honestly didn't want to be with Obrien , not because he didn't trust him , it's because he didn't want to be a bother for anyone . he wanted to do this alone , and what made it harder , that Judai came too . also he didn't want Judai to be in this place , he wanted to protect him and to keep him safe , but things always end upside down . that duel monster translated Johan's feelings in a very aggressive way , that scared him very much .

" Y-yeah …. Obrien , look , I'm sorry for what happened earlier , I assure you –"

" It wasn't his fault !" Judai shouted . he moved in font of Johan for defense .

" it wasn't Johan who did anything Obrien . It wasn't him ! don't blame him please ! he had suffered more than enough until now !"

Obrien stood silent . he was relieved to find out that Johan wasn't really meaning anything from what he said , even if he didn't know what wasn't right with him .

" Judai , move so that I can talk to him ." Judai looked back to Johan who barely smiled and moved the boy from his wrist beside him again . ' _Johan .._'

" So like I said , I'm sorry and excuse me if I'm asking for your forgiveness , I don't really deserve it ."

Obrien sighed . he put his hand on Johan's shoulder firmly . " Johan , we are a team . maybe we are no longer a team of two people , but as you can see we still are a team . If you are alone , trust me , you won't succeed . and if you didn't trust us , you won't succeed either . I see that all of your friends are putting much effort to help you and it isn't nice to refuse it because that is a very difficult thing to accept . so let us help you as much as we can and have faith in us and in your own self . that is the only thing I'm asking from you . is it too much ?"

Johan in that moment , felt how wrong he was . those are his friends . why wouldn't he accept their help ? why is he pushing them away ? he held Judai's wrist tighter when he thought of these things .

" No . you are right Obrien . I guess I was Rude . sorry …" Obrien sighed .

" So … what happened to you again ?"

Judai explained to Obrien , Ryo , Elishya what was making Johan's actions strange . they were all alarmed to the nature of this building .

" Do you think that there are more of them ?" Elishya asked .

" we won't know unless we proceed . so what do you say Johan ? are we in this together ?" Judai smiled to the Blunette . Johan nodded and they continued walking forward .

* * *

" Edward-san , what are we going to do now ?"

" I don't need Johan anymore . prepare me the helicopter ."

" And his sister sir ?"

" we are going to return her ." The man smirked .

" But .."

" I don't need your protests ! GO and do as I said ."

" Yes sir !"

* * *

" Oh ! Alfred ?"

" How in the world did you find us ?" Alfred's group and Michael's met In a very big room . both Groups were happy to see each other safe and sound .

" You know Michael ? this is the first time I feel that I missed you !" Michael's face burned as he stared at the taller Alfred with a look that is saying 'WTF?'

" Don't say impossible things you pervert !!" Alfred smirked at the blond's reaction .

" Are you crazy ? I was just teasing ! there is no way I would miss someone as annoying as you ."

" WHAT ? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT NOW ?"

" GUYS !!!" Asuka , Rei , Sarah and Yuske yelled . Michael and Alfred turned their faces away , Not wanting any other arguments to develop . Michael for the first time feels something heavy on his chest . he didn't believe that he is actually sad for hearing Alfred's words . Hell ! he was on the verge of dropping a tear ! And that is really something big for the boy . he wanted to tear the older teen apart until he is satisfied . how dare he plays with his emotions like this ? What emotions anyway ?

" Are you coming ?" Alfred said .

" Y-yeah …"

" Look guys ! Manjoume is here too !" Yuske said .

" looks like this is a real Miracle ! it's so good that happened in this Maze ."

" Have you seen Aniki ?"

" No . there is no sign of him or Ryo yet ." Asuka said disappointed .

" SHH! Somebody is coming !" Yuske said alarmed when he heard loud noise .

" So ? what do you say Johan ? do we go from that way ?"

" I don't know ? they are all similar to me ."

The Two groups' faces lit up when they saw their two greatest friends .

" JUDAI !" " JOHAN !"

" Hey guys ! you are all okay ?" Judai grinned widely .

" Linda and Fubuki are here !"

" Yaaaaaaay ! Now we are all together again !"

Johan got an uneasy feeling . what was happening didn't make any small sense for him .

" JOHAN-CHII !"

They heard a loud scream coming from behind their backs . when Johan looked to the sound's place , his eyes became bigger and a strong angry feeling rushed through his veins .

the group gasped . they saw the same girl on the screen from earlier .

" Let go of me ! Johan-chii ! what does he want from me ?" The girl's hands were tied behind her back and she was caught by the cruel man Johan had known .

Obrien held Johan's shoulder firmly and stood next to him .

" Hand over the girl !" Obrien said in a deep murderous tone .

" Fine . but you know what I want in return , right ?"

" LET HER GO !" Johan yelled .

" Then let your Duel card go ."

Judai gasped . Johan bit his lower lip as he looked defeated .

" Let her go first ."

" No . hand over your Duel cards nicely first , then I will let her go ." Johan walked forward nervously . Judai didn't imagine Johan was going to do this . was Johan serious about that ? Johan threw his duel cards to the man who smirked at seeing the humiliated teen .

he , as result , pushed the girl to her called brother . The man laughed evilly as he left the room . Judai clenched his fists until they were white . _' Bastard !'_ He ran after him .

" Johan-chii …"

" Judy , are you okay ? did he hurt you ?" Judy cried and hugged Johan .

" No … I-I was scared …" The girl was nearly as old as Johan . she had blue eyes and long snowy hair .

" Johan ! Judai is gone !"

" WHAT ?" Johan quickly stood to leave the room .

" Johan-chii ! wait !"

" Judy , stay here with Obrien ." Johan stormed out . _' Judai ! Judai ! Judai !'_ The blunette was screaming in his mind .

" JUDAI !" Johan called loudly . he ran from a room to another room with no luck finding the brunette .

" GUYS !" Johan's ear picked Judai's voice as his legs dashed towards it .

" Judai ! where are you ? "

" I'm here !" Johan ran again until he found the boy .

" JOHAN ! WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE FAST !"

" W-what is it ? "

" That man is going to make the hole building explode !"

Johan gasped . " Oh my god !"

" Let's go back Quickly !!"

* * *

Two minutes passed have passed since the man left with the helicopter , for his bad luck , he was arrested by Pegasus who was informed with the events from Duel Academia's principle . Now there is one thing that is very bad . the higher flats of the building were shattered by an explosion and the young duelists were trying to get out of there safely . they found an exit and rushed for it after their long search . Unfortunately , Judai was stuck because there were a column on his leg ! which also resulted a terrible pain and it looked like his heel was squashed ! Judai didn't yell for help . he didn't want to get the attention of anyone . he wanted them all to get as fast as they can . He tried to push the column away , but his hands were greeted by unbearable heat . he screamed in pain as a few tears made their way out .

" Johan ? what's wrong ? hurry up !" Linda shouted .

" where ….. is … Judai ?"

" ANIKI !" Ryo held his brother from going into the fire ! " Nii-san ! ANIKI IS STILL THERE !"

Johan turned and ran . " Johan ! COME BACK !" Obrien shouted and was stopped when the way was suddenly blocked . his only choice is to get out .

" JUDAI ! JUDAI ! Are you there ?"

" JUDAI IF YOU ARE THERE ANSWER ME !"

" JUDAI !" Johan was calling the boy over and over again while trying to avoid the flames . suddenly he stumbled on the floor . as he groaned in pain , he saw a familiar red blazer a few feets away from him . " Judai !" Johan hurried to the boy only to find him blacked out ! he also noticed the heavy looking column and tried to lift it off the boy . he ignored the heat that was radiating from the metallic structure and focused his energy on pushing it away . the brunette's eyes twitched when he felt the heavy burden has been pushed away from him . he opened his eyes weakly only to find Johan is holding him .

" J-Johan …" the brunette's tears rolled down uncontrollably .

" Judai , does your legs hurt ?" Judai nodded slowly . the boy carried Judai and headed back for the exit , trying to protect the blunette from the flames .

------------------------------------- A BIG CHANGE ----------------------------------

After two days from the incident , Judai woke up , to find himself in duel academia's infirmary .

" Aniki ! …" Sho cried and hugged Judai tightly .

" Hey sho … mind to break away now ? you are hurting me !" Judai whined . sho finally let go of Judai and cried !

" I thought that …. You … were going to die ! ANIKI !"

" It's alright sho ! look ! I'm fine ." Judai was trying to calm his friend down .

" Wait ? I'm …. Fine ?"

" Aniki ?"

" How ? I'm fine …. How ?" Judai remembered the accident .

" Ah … about that …. Johan saved you ."

" Johan …" Judai remembered also the blunette .

" where is he ? I want to … Awww!" Judai groaned from the pain in his heel .

" Aniki ! don't move ! your heal is hurt !"

" where is Johan ?"

" In his dorm . I heard he was packing his stuff to leave tomorrow ."

" WHAT ?"

" Aniki ?"

" NO … NO ! WHY ?"

" Aniki ! Johan needs to go back to his academia ."

" But … he could've stayed longer …" Judai said sadly .

" Aykawa-sensei said that you should be fine after one hour . you can then go to see him before he leaves ." Judai nodded sadly .

----------------------- Obelisk Blue Dorm ( at night …)--------------------

Johan finished packing . he sighed and sat on the floor as he felt tired . Johan decided leaving , not to North academia as everyone thinks , but to his and his friend's home . you may ask why so suddenly ? Johan felt guilty towards what happened to Judai and everyone so far . he wanted to go to a place to clear his mind . also Johan can't be a normal friend to Judai anymore , his feelings for the boy had grown to a point his heart was having a gratification from it . Johan sighed again . he stood up and took clothes for him to shower .

* * *

Judai knocked Johan's room door , but no answer came . he opened the door and entered slowly . Judai saw two suitcases was placed next to the bed . ' _Johan …_'

Judai closed the door and decided to wait for the blunette .

he leaned to the wall and sat down .

Judai was relieved to know that Johan's cards are still with him . Sho told him that Johan's sister has returned to Europe and Johan's friends were back also . Judai wanted to thank the teen for saving him . Judai sighed depressed . why does Johan want to leave ? this is too painful .

The bathroom's door opened causing Judai to snap out . Johan came out from the bathroom wearing white pants and long sleeves black shirt that wasn't buttoned . the blunette was still drying his hair with a towel .

Judai stared . he wasn't able to take off his eyes from the beautiful looking blunette . _' He is so …'_

Judai's face was hot as he blushed . Johan walked into the room , not noticing Judai until he went to his Luggage .

He gasped . " J-J-J-Judai ?!!"

Judai decided unfortunately to look away to hide his red face . " H-Hi …"

" W-what are you doing here ?"

" I-I-I came to s-see you ……"

" ……………………"

" I heard that you are going to North academia again ….."

" Oh …"

Johan walked forward still drying his hair , not looking at the brunette at all . he opened his large suitcase and started organizing some things in it , giving his back to Judai .

" I … also came to thank you for saving my life ."

Johan , still giving his back to the brunette , said with a voice empty from any consideration , " you are welcome ."

" Johan … can't you stay … a little longer ? "

" No . I'm sorry , that's not my home . I don't belong here ."

Judai stared at Johan's back , shocked from the way Johan had used for saying those words . Judai's heart hurt at that moment causing his eyes to be watery .

next Judai there were one of Johan's slippers . Judai quickly caught one of them and threw it on Johan's head . Johan , being surprised , looked where the slipper hit him . he saw Judai is putting his weight on his hands on the floor and tears stained his face .

" YOU COULD'VE SAID THAT MORE NICELY ! WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE SO SUDDENLY ? DON'T TELL ME ' BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR HOME THE DAMN NORTH ACADEMIA ' YOU ARE LYING !"

" Judai … I .."

" NO ! YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE ! I KNOW ! I ASKED CHRONOS AND HE TOLD ME THAT YOU AREN'T HEADING FOR IT !"

" I'm not …"

" YOU SAY NO MORE ! IF I WERE YOU GOING FROM MY HOME TO ANOTHER PLACE THAT ISN'T , FOR MY FRIEND IT WOULD BE MY HOME … I'M DISAPPOINTED FROM YOU ! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT IS HURTING ME TO SEE YOU LEAVING LIKE AN IDIOT AND EVEN LYING … TO ME … why are you doing this to me ? what I've done to you ?"

Judai held his sobs , but for his tears it was a different story . After he finished , he looked down , not wanting to see the other boy .

there were short silence between them , that ended when Johan turned and slammed his suitcase shut .

he then , faced Judai with eyes covered by his bangs . Johan wanted to tell Judai the reason for this , but he cannot . he was angry .

" STOP being selfish Judai . you are the one who don't know anything about my feelings . you want me to stay here with you , but you don't know how much it is painful to be so close and never be able to tell you my feelings . do you know how much it hurt me ? it hurts worse than daggers in my body . so it is better for me to keep away from you than being with you , with me having this much pain . I tried to take it , but now I can't do that anymore . it would be nice from you to understand this ."

Judai stared at Johan stunned .

" THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS ? WHY ARE YOU HIDING THEM FROM ME ? WHY YOU CAN'T TELL ME ? we are friends …. Or if you consider best friends and you can't hide this from me , unless you are a coward ! but let me tell you ' coward ' you –"

Judai stopped when Johan came and pinned his wrists on the wall hardly . he looked at Judai with dangerous filled eyes .

" Coward ? I tried not to break our friendship Judai ."

He tilted his face closer to Judai whose eyes were widening in shock . " And now .. you are going to ruin what I've accomplished so far .."

" W-wha-? Hemph !"

Judai was cut when Johan suddenly pressed his lips on his ones . the Brunette's body tensed radiating heat , he tried to break from Johan's grip , but the teal haired teen wrapped his arms fully and strongly around the boy , making it difficult for him to move . Judai tried to free himself for a while , but after noticing that it was impossible , he stopped , and because Johan was actually kissing him , he rested in his arms .

Johan wasn't satisfied with this , but he cannot explain his feelings to Judai , so he tried to show it clearly . he was rough on the boy's lips .

After a few seconds he pulled away and freed Judai from his Grip . Judai was stunned , but then , his face turned sad , his tears fell again .

" I hope now you –" Johan didn't complete because his cheek was slapped hard by Judai .

Johan was convinced now , that this is the End . this is the End for both of them , and he just did that .

" W-why did you do that ?" Judai asked with a sad looking face .

" because I love you ." Johan said simply . " And I can't pretend that I don't further more ." He said whispering and not able to look at the other .

Johan held himself from crying . he can't believe what he just did .

Judai moved forward and hugged the blunette who gasped .

" Johan … why didn't you tell me ? why ? do you know how much I've waited for you ?"

" J-Judai …. What do you m-mean ?" Johan said shocked !

" I love you . and I kept it away from you because I thought you'd hate me for it . But I couldn't stop loving you either …"

Johan was flushed . his heart was shaking with beats , and he felt too much flying butterflies in his stomach . Judai pulled away .

" If you didn't mean that , by what you just did , then I hope you forgive me .."

Johan was still surprised .

_' He loves me ?!!!!!!!!! does that mean that I've made a total fool out of myself ?!' _

" Judai …"

Judai blushed and looked down crying as he heard Johan's soft voice . Johan pulled Judai into a big warm embrace .

" I'm sorry Judai . I'm so so sorry … I was a mean-idiot to you the hole time ." Johan rubbed Judai's back in circles gently .

" I'm sorry I made you feel the pain that I didn't wish for you to test ."

Judai cried more , but also feeling relaxed in Johan's arms . he always wanted to be with him . close to his warm body .

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

" Judai , you should've –"

Johan's room door slammed open ! by Judai's friends who were worried about him because he was no where to be found in the infirmary . they stared at both boys inside , shocked from their poses , all except for Fubuki who smirked . Judai was going to pull away , but Johan hugged him closer . he glared at them .

" ALL OF YOU GET OUT !" Johan shouted .

"Get your hands off Judai-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Fubuki dragged them all out .

" Hai Hai ! Everybody Let's go~ these boys must show their love and we are disturbing them ~"

" FUBUKI !! SHUT-UP !" Johan yelled as he and Judai blushed madly , but after a few minutes , the brunette snickered as he looked shyly at Johan .

Johan stuttered , " W-W-WHAT ?"

" Nothing .."

Johan sighed . " I just got the chance to be with you Judai .. I don't want anyone to ruin it ."

" I know .." Judai kissed Johan on the cheek . " me too ."

Before Judai move far from Johan's face , the Blunette pulled him into a soft , tender and loving kiss . Judai moaned directly from it . he wrapped his arms slowly around Johan's neck , while the other deepened the kiss .

For Judai and Johan , this was the End for their sorrow , pain and depression . It was a moment of revival . A Love Flourished Revival . Now when they look at each other's eyes , they have nothing to speak about , because their souls are connected and so they knew what in each other's mind .

Except for one thing ….

" Johan , don't go , please ." Johan looked sadly away .

" J-Judai … I-I …"

" Do you remember that race we had ? I told you that I will ask you for something , and now , I ask you not to leave . you must do it Johan … you lost the race … please .."

Johan looked at Judai again . " Please ! please ! very please , you can't leave now , I want to spend more time with you .." Johan hugged Judai warmly as he kissed his forehead .

" same as here Judai .."

" so you'll stay ?" Judai asked curiously . Johan chuckled and Kissed Judai's lips .

" I .. think .. I have a better idea …"

--------------------------- Next day " afternoon .." ------------------------------

" Nii-san , kenzan , I can't find Aniki anywhere .." Sho was crying .

" Lets go to the others , maybe they found him ." Ryo said . when they met Asuka and Rei they discovered a very surprising thing .

" HAHAHA ! Look you guys ! isn't that nice ?!" Asuka was holding a photo . they looked at it , then they were stunned .

in the photo , Johan was Hugging Judai from behind , Linda was holding Fubuki's arm and Alfred was kissing Michael who was embarrassed from the teen's action .

All of them were on the tropical island they had visited last week , the picture was taken when they were on the beach .

" Judai-sama !" Rei screamed . Asuka had a letter . she opened it and started reading .

_Hello everyone ,_

_ I'm so sorry I left with Fubuki without telling you , but I did that because I knew that sho and kenzan would've tried to stop me . so …. Tell sho to stop crying because I'm pretty sure that he is doing that now ! I'm sorry sho … I want to be with Johan now … and don't worry ! we will return very soon ._

_Judai_

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ANIKIIIIII !!!"

" JUDAI-SAMAAAAAAAAA !"

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Asuka and Ryo looked at each other and smiled .

" well … Love is Power !!"

" Yeah … I'm happy Judai and my brother are feeling it now . they are becoming more powerful with every second ." They both Laughed .

And they sure were right about that ^^

** THE END **

* * *

**So yes , this was the end . **

**I would like to thank all of the reviewers , from my heart .**

**I know also this was a low level story since it was the first one , but i promise that i will try to improve my writing Methods ^^**

**Thank you all for being patient with me , and i hope that you liked the ending . ( not that much great ! and i skipped a few things T-T !)**

**SEE YA ALL IN ANOTHER STORY !**

**Good bye for you BIG CHANGE .....................**


End file.
